Réécriture Blue Girls aren't trivial : 1er Arc
by A. Doctor
Summary: Après un désastreux accident de voiture, une marginale curieusement pieuse, obsédée et alcoolique fait une drôle de rencontre et est expédiée à la Soul Society...juste devant Gin. Le début se passe un an avant le premier tome.
1. Chapter 1

**D****ISCLAIMER**

Comme vous l'savez, ce putain de manga que j'aimerais réel n'est pas à moi mais à mon cher petit Dieu de poche, Tite Kubo, qui n'a pour seul défaut que de créer des personnages un peu coincés du popotin.

* * *

**NOTA AUX LECTEURS**

Ceux qui ne sont pas tombés sur cette histoire par accident reconnaîtront une version nouvelle – bien que l'histoire soit très peu modifiée – d'un début de fanfiction, qui portait déjà le titre _Blue_...etc., raccourci en général lorsquie je parle en _BGAT_ (c'est moche, mais court). Pour les nouveaux, j'avais donc commencé à écrire cette fanfiction il y a presque un an, et à l'époque je trouvais déjà ça assez moyen, mais n'avais pas la capacité de m'éloigner de mon 'travail' pour réellement réaliser et corriger ce qui me gênait. Puis j'ai eu de gros problèmes personnels, je me suis retrouvée une longue période à l'hôpital, et lorsqu'enfin j'en fus sortie et que j'ai pu avoir à nouveau accès à un ordinateur à défaut d'internet – que je n'ai toujours pas mais que j'utilise dans un substitut de cyber-café aux horaires épouvantables et terriblement restrictifs qui a cependant l'avantage d'être gratuit – ma clef USB sembla avoir irrémédiablement disparu. Bouleversée, frustrée, énervée d'avoir perdu tout mon travail (car j'avais écrit principalement, et en grandes quantités, sur des évènements loin d'être seulement abordés dans ce qui est déjà publié - révélations, secrets dévoilés, crimes, enfants cachés, familles réunies, découverte du Hueco Mundo, etc., mieux qu'une saison entière d'_Amour, Gloire et Beauté_ (ou de _Plus Belle La Vie_, ce qui revient au même)), j'ai vilement, mais en toute bonne foi, accusé ma mère de l'avoir perdu, car je pensais me souvenir de la lui avoir confié. Et comme j'étais dans l'erreur ! Car, après m'être morfondue plusieurs mois sans avoir le courage de tout réécrire, et après avoir vécu moultes péripéties fort dramatiques (entre autres, un petit retour à l'hôpital), je suis revenue au bercail, et, extirpant un jour de la doublure de ma poche quelques pièces qui avaient coutume de s'y cacher, mes doigts tremblants ont frôlé un petit objet oblongue. C'était, comme vous l'avez deviné, ma clef ! Comme elle est minuscule (moins de deux phalanges de petit doigt, et moins épaisse encore), elle était restée cachée là des mois durant sans que je ne m'en rende compte, alors que pourtant, j'avais tâté maints fois avec espoir cette doublure diabolique, espérant sentir un relief infime sous la pulpe de mon index. Inutile de me suggérer que ma mère aurait pu cacher là ma clef à mon retour, sans oser me dire que mon ire à son encontre était bien méritée, cette bonne âme est trop pure pour cela (mais cette phrase sert juste à avouer que dans ma fourberie j'ai supposé qu'elle puisse en avoir assez pour faire ça, cependant je n'ai jamais parlé de cette hypothèse dégradante à celle qui ne m'a pas rétorqué "Je te l'avais bien dit que tu ne me l'as pas confié !" alors qu'elle aurait pu, et nous nous égarons). Bref, j'ai retrouvé ma clef après des mois de découragement, je suis toute contente, j'ai (presque) tous mes dossiers, mes fiches de personnage, et comme je suis maso je décide de réécrire tous les chapitres pour qu'ils fassent près de cinq pages chacun (celui-là en faisait deux, et il va falloir que je m'arrange pour me souvenir d'enlever ce pavé lors de la comptabilisation des pages, mais bon, je sais que je n'arriverais pas à cinq pages, soyons réalistes). Cette nota d'explication est plus longue que le chapitre.

* * *

**BLUE GIRLS AREN'T TRIVIAL**

_Premier Arc - New Dawn : Renaissance._

* * *

Il faisait beau, les fleurs ouvraient grand leurs corolles colorés, les oiseau chantaient sur les branches d'arbres forts et beaux. Les rayons de soleil qui perlaient dans les cieux azurés transperçaient les feuilles vigoureuses et vertes pour arroser le sol de gouttelettes d'or pur. Les passants marchaient tranquillement en riant, des amoureux jouaient à des jeux enfantins de séduction, des marmots dodus et roses jouaient joyeusement tous ensemble. En somme, une magnifique journée.

Y compris pour moi. Cette journée, je l'aurais volontiers qualifiée de putain de plus magnifique journée de ma putain de magnifique vie. Une vie qui serait encore longue, promettant bien d'autres mirifiques journées comme celle-ci... Le papier, plié en quatre et froissé, caché dans ma poche, le certifiait sans le moindre doute et mon coeur était aussi léger que la célèbre jupe de la non moins célèbre actrice Marilyn Monroe.

J'étais allongée sur un banc, mon regard rêveur perdu dans l'immensité bleue au dessus de moi, là-haut, si haut. Malgré l'épaisseur diaphane de mon tee-shirt blanc, un peu de sueur mouillait mes aisselles. La chaleur du soleil caressait mes jambes nues. J'étais en avance et il était si agréable de prendre son temps. Mon bras s'est fléchi et a apporté à ma bouche le filtre de ma cigarette. J'ai inspiré profondément puis ai exhalé un nuage de fumée qui s'est élevé lentement dans l'air si pur, si peu pollué de la ville.

Hanae Ryôjuu, 19 ans. Célibataire et très recherchée (et à peine vantarde). Une santé de merde, pucelle – malgré quelques expériences sexuelles ne m'ayant ni exalté ni laissé frigide – et super vulgaire. Chrétienne malgré tout, oui oui, on est au Japon, bla bla, ouais mais il y a tant de dieux au panthéon shintoïste que je ne saurais qui prier. Et puis une religion d'alcooliques, forcément, ça m'parle.

Je me suis relevée après avoir écrasé ma clope sous la semelle de ma rangers puis je me suis dirigée vers le glacier. Je voyai là un délicieux bac de glace au citron vert qui n'attendait que moi...

* * *

Il faisait beau, les fleurs ouvraient grand leurs corolles colorés, les oiseau chantaient sur les branches d'arbres forts et beaux. Les rayons de soleil qui perlaient dans les cieux azurés transperçaient les feuilles vigoureuses et vertes pour arroser le sol de gouttelettes d'or pur. Les passants marchaient tranquillement en riant, des amoureux jouaient à des jeux enfantins de séduction, des marmots dodus et roses jouaient joyeusement tous ensemble. En somme, une magnifique journée.

Sauf pour moi. Cette journée, je l'aurais volontiers qualifiée de putain de pire journée de ma putain de vie. Vie qui arrivait à son terme...

Je marchais, ma succulente glace trois boules à la main, quand j'ai senti un courant d'air. Un choc m'a propulsé par terre, et une piqûre aiguë m'a traversé le flanc, puis une sensation d'humidité survint. _Il vient de me pisser dessus ou quoi ?_ fut ma première et saugrenue pensée. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, sûrement car j'imputais son comportement à un détroussage en règle de ma précieuse personne, je me mis à courir vers celui qui s'enfuyait au loin...

Il m'avait poignardé. Et, mis à part la sensation persistante d'humidité, je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, ma blessure funeste se rappela à mon corps et je suis tombée sur la route pour agoniser joyeusement. Un camion ne m'a pas vu. Et voilà le résultat...

La douleur, intense, avait brutalement disparu pour laisser place à une tranquille sérénité. Je sentais littéralement mon esprit s'envoler hors de mon corps, si bien d'ailleurs que je n'eus qu'à baisser les yeux pour me regarder mourir.

J'étais massacrée. Dans un putain de sale état. Mon tee-shirt blanc était devenu rouge, mon short était à moitié déchiré. Des bouts d'os dépassaient d'un peu n'importe où et je constatais avec une vague envie de vomir que l'on voyait les rouages de mon esprit à travers une fracture ouverte du crâne. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver si vite ?

L'alarme d'une ambulance, sans doute appelée à la rescousse par un quelconque quidam, résonnait dans les rues ensoleillées, se rapprochant de la boucherie à vitesse exponentielle. Un petit rire machinal m'a échappé. _Trop tard les gars, c'est de la viande froide que vous allez ramasser._ J'ai regardé avec dégoût mon corps en charpie et les badauds aux alentours, puis me suis reculé et suis partie.

* * *

J'ai marché, marché, sans ressentir la fatigue. Jusqu'à tomber dans un petit parc. Je me suis assise au pied d'un saule pleureur feuillu (aussitôt surnommé Grand-Père Feuillage – on a les références que l'on mérite), puis j'ai commencé à parler, parler, mes mots devenant un fleuve impétueux, expulsant la rage que j'accumulais à chaque minute coincée sous cette forme bâtarde d'esprit.

Sans déconner, c'était quoi ce bordel, aussi ? J'étais aussi morte et refroidie que M.J., mais rien n'indiquait mon départ prochain pour le Paradis, non, je restais là, comme un con de fantôme que j'étais devenue. Bien la peine d'être chrétienne va. Dieu, je t'emmerde !

_...Et en plus ma chieuse de conscience ne me parle plus. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle me manquerait, tiens. Pfeuh..._

Je bouillonnais, et heureusement que je ne portais pas de croix ni de médaille sur moi, car la pauvre se serait retrouvée dans un sale état. Je me sentais abandonnée, et dans ma fureur entremêlée de déception, commettre un blasphème ou renier un dieu ne me dérangeait pas outre-mesure. Bon, les petits angelots qui descendent du ciel pour te tirer jusqu'à Saint-Pierre par la peau du cul, avec leurs joues roses, leurs ailes blanches et les paillettes dorées qui s'envolaient quand ils pétaient, c'était pas mon truc, mais même sans décorum suspect, j'aurais bien aimé autre chose...que cette merde. Aucun signe céleste ne me faisait de l'oeil, aucun Saint-Esprit ne me titillait les parois vaginales, bref, rien pour me récompenser de ma foi, de mes prières, rien de ce à quoi je m'attendais logiquement malgré ma propension à fumer comme un pompier, boire comme un trou, bouffer comme un porc et jurer comme une putain.

« À quoi bon ? J'étais l'anticonformiste religieuse, maintenant c'est l'anticonformiste crevée. Bon, okay, il se peut que mes cheveux bleus jurent un peu avec ma religion – entre autres choses ! Mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour me faire ça à moi ? Alors qu'il y a des pédophiles, des assassins, que Dieu, ce grand enfoiré, ne punit pas ? ...Regardez-moi... Hanae Ryôjuu. 19 ans. Clamsée depuis quelques heures. Seule. J'emmerde ce connard qui règne aux cieux. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une religion où les prêtres consomment des chérubins à tous les repas était une religion de merde. Sans parler du vin. Alcooliques ! J'aurais dû le savoir ! Les alcoolos ne tiennent jamais leurs promesses. Sauf moi. Et puis... »

Je m'interrompis brusquement en entendant un rire grave flippant résonner autour de moi. La voix suraïgue n'arrangeait évidemment rien. Mais autour de moi, personne...et le cri avait tant résonné que la personne l'ayant poussé devait être relativement loin et posséder une capacité pulmonaire proprement ahurissante. Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation silencieuse, j'ai haussé les épaules et me suis concentré sur tout autre chose ; imiter ledit rire qui me semblait être une bonne arme d'intimidation – au cas où des pokémons goinfres et maléfiques¹ fleuretaient dans le coin.

« Nyaaaahaha... Non, pas ça, Nahahaaaaa... Non plus. Hihahaha...pas ça non plus.

‒ _Yahaaaaaahahahaha..._

‒ Ouiii ! me suis-je exclamé. C'est tout à fait ça ! Hé, mais...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...! »

J'ai jailli de ma place comme un diable hors de sa boîte. La main, petite et blanche, m'ayant effleuré l'épaule, se prolongeait derrière les feuillages pour rejoindre le corps tout aussi petit et blanc d'une créature qui aurait eu l'air humaine si elle n'avait pas été aussi zarb. Dans un petit visage au menton pointu, deux grands yeux moqueurs me fixaient sans ciller de leurs prunelles rose vif, encadrés de mèches d'un bleu que je qualifierais d'électrique, parsemé de vert pomme. Ses lèvres, tout aussi blafardes que sa peau et bien plus que la mienne qui était pourtant considérée comme bien trop blanche, était entrouvertes sur de petites dents en forme de crocs, formant un sourire sarcastique et près à me croquer toute crue, dont se dégageait une impression d'une vieillesse cruelle et inhumaine – impression qui s'échappait d'ailleurs de tout l'individu de cette petite femme sans formes et au visage fou et enfantin. Détail qui tue et pour compléter le tableau, sous son oeil droit, un petit objet en forme de larme verticale était collé, un petit objet, qui de là où j'étais, ressemblait quand même foutrement à de l'os.

Une petite langue pointue et d'un rouge sanguinolent pointa entre ses mâchoires de félin, et son sourire plein de dents s'élargit en me voyant frissonner. J'aurais bien crâné en me plaignant du froid, mais le soleil, encore haut, et mon état d'esprit – au sens propre – auraient un peu sabordé toutes mes tentatives d'être crédible.

« T'es qui ? Pourquoi tu peux m'voir ? Tu vas pas m'bouffer, hein ? Hein ? HEIN ?

‒ _Aloooors, on parle toute seule ma p'tite Fleur au Fusil_²_ ? _fit la chose, sans répondre le moins du monde à ma question – mes questions.

‒ M'appelle pas comme ça morue ! expulsai-je comme une giclée de foutre. »

C'était franchement sorti tout seul – bon, okay, je suis extrèmement vulgaire, mais dans une situation pareille j'aurais dû avoir peur au lieu de m'énerver contre une créature inconnue. Mais, enfin, franchement, on m'a fait chier avec mon nom, j'en ai entendu des conneries, et ça me saoule déjà suffisamment en temps normal, mais celle-là, on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! Surtout que moi et le pacifisme... J'aurais plutôt tendance à fumer la fleur et à recharger le fusil. Franchement... Je suis sûre qu'il y a de meilleurs jeux de mots à inventer que _Fleur au Fusil... __Enfin, ne demandons pas au peuple d'être drôle._

J'ai relevé les yeux vers la chose aux yeux _roses_ (imaginez-moi avec une expression intense de dégoût). Elle m'observa un moment, en silence, son regard traduisant très bien à quel point elle se foutait intérieurement de ma gueule, puis ses lèvres bougèrent, semblant incanter rapidement, et soudain mon corps me parut diablement lourd... Elle posa ses doigts sur mon front, y traçant des signes cabalistiques, tout en continuant à murmurer. J'ai fermé les yeux, incapable de parler. Ma langue semblait collée à mon palais. Et j'avais envie de me pisser dessus. Puis je sentis quelque chose de dur sur mon front et j'eus le réflexe de regarder ; elle y avait collé le bout de son sabre.

« _Hasta la vistaaaa, Babe !_ dit-elle. _On s'reverra à la Soul Socieeeety !_ »

Puis tout disparut.

* * *

Hum. Il fait mouillé ici. Ah, hum, oui, c'est un lac. Merde, qu'est-ce que je fous dans un lac... J'ai froid. Je lève les yeux. Devant moi se tient un homme vêtu bizarrement, avec des cheveux argentés, des yeux en amande, entrouverts, et un visage pointu et fin. Encore une fois, une pensée incongrue et totalement déplacée au vu de la situation me traverse : _Hé, mais il est carrément sexy ce mec, il ne veut pas venir se baigner avec moi ?_

« Toi, tu seras Blanc » dis-je, avant d'uriner dans les eaux glaciales du lac et de m'évanouir à nouveau.

Avant que l'eau noire ne recouvre ma bouche, je sens un bras m'attraper. J'ai le temps de penser que c'est pas du tout la classe avant que tout ne redevienne noir...

* * *

**L****E MOT DE LA FIN**

¹Référence à notre **King Pumpkin** multinationale et adorée.

²Hanae signifie, en gros, fleur, et Ryôjuu se traduit par fusil de chasse... Excusez-moi pour ce jeu de mots plutôt pourri.

Bon, vous avez compris, la créature parle en allongeant démesurément les voyelles et sa voix résonne – représenté là par l'italique – et si je garderais l'italique, je ne compte pas garder le doigt appuyé pendant cinq secondes sur chaque voyelle. Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas si Hanae fait des réflexions, à un moment ou à un autre, sur la manière de parler de sa pote, c'est juste que comme je suis une flemmarde, il faudra garder en tête durant la lecture qu'elle parle en effet tout à fait bizarrement – au moins, ce sera plus agréable à lire. Enfin, je trouve.

Merci de votre lecture, merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fanfiction pour les nouveaux lecteurs, et merci de vous être fait chier à lire cette nouvelle version pour les anciens lecteurs. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, chers anciens, etc. (ou de vous trouver, chers nouveaux, etc.).

Et un énorme bisou d'amour à **Cerise-san** ! Je dois avouer que, bien que sans le savoir ni même m'avoir parlé récemment, c'est bien elle qui m'a motivé à la reprendre (car même sans retrouver ma clef, j'allais me remettre à réécrire).

Merci aussi à **Étoile du Tigre**, **Ywena**, **Nyia**, **Jacouille**, **Cassis**, **Seshiru** et **Kohana-Nami Niji** :3


	2. Chapter 2

**D****ISCLAIMER**

Ce charmant manga et tous ses personnages sans la moindre libido appartiennent à l'eunuque Tite Kubo et non à moi ; mes fantasmes et délires, par contre, restent mon entière propriété intellectuelle.

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis mon... Eh bien, depuis ma pâmoison de tafiolle. Je m'étais réveillée dans une chambre nue et impersonnelle, secouée par un jeune homme banal, dans un accoutrement moins banal, qui m'avait donné en rougissant un kimono noir semblable au sien, _emprunté à l'académie_, manifestement bien trop grand... Mais accueilli avec plaisir - ainsi qu'une bonne douche qui, elle, m'avait été refusée - et bien nécessaire pour supplanter ma tenue déchirée et brune de sang séché que je m'empressai de jeter (sur la tête du mec, et en sortant).

On m'expliqua rapidement (Blanc, cette fois, et pas le freluquet qui m'avait alpagué à mon réveil), lorsqu'on vint me chercher, où j'étais tombée. Il parut surpris de savoir que j'avais atterri ici sans savoir où je tombais, sans perdre ma mémoire, et envoyée par quelqu'un, qui n'était manifestement pas de ses collègues. Et en tout cas pas aussi appétissant que lui, loin s'en fallait, comme je m'empressai de le vérifier en laissant mon regard le parcourir de haut en bas tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Puis, cherchant ses mots, il me parla du Rukongai, de la Soul Society, des Shinigamis dont il faisait partie, de leur rôle, combattre les Hollows, de ces derniers aussi. De l'énergie spirituelle dont je semblais n'être pas dépourvue. Il me conseilla d'en faire un avantage, de le retourner contre ceux que je m'apprêtais à voir et qui auraient bien aimé m'imputer – puis me faire payer – cette situation inhabituelle qui bouleversait leurs journées réglées comme du papier à musique – le morne ennui de ceux qui ont trop vécu, j'imagine. Lui m'assura que c'était juste des vieux coincés avant l'âge, sûrement tous puceaux, à l'esprit étriqué et complètement fermés sur tout ce et tous ceux qui pouvaient être différents de leurs idées concernant la normalité et la retenue nécessaire à toute vie en société. Un petit couplet aussi impertinent que marrant, débité avec un sourire en coin carrément diabolique. Il me rassura toutefois ; il ne me laisserait pas me faire croquer toute crue par ces infâmes dictateurs... Ledit sourire toujours présent semblant suggérer qu'il préférait s'en charger lui-même, de me bouffer. Je le rassurai (bien que c'est moi qui aurait due être rassurée), j'étais bien assez manipulatrice pour les diriger où je voulais sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, même et surtout si ils me détestaient...

Je ne croyais pas si bien dire. J'ai subi un interrogatoire en règle, au milieu d'une bonne dizaine de Capitaines me regardant fixement, certains franchement peu rassurants (ce mec qui se grimait comme un panda, par exemple, ou cette petite avec de longues tresses surnommée Plate par mon esprit si fertile, chose que cependant je ne dirais pas devant sa tronche de psychopathe...brrrr.), d'autres juste dotés d'un regard ramenant à l'air glaciaire... Certains encore me regardaient d'un air juste intéressé, d'autres avec des yeux concupiscents, un peu de tout.

Malgré la présence de Blanc derrière moi, présence vigilante et protectrice, je ne me sentais vraiment, vraiment pas rassurée. Ma classe naturelle, mon charisme si incroyable, ma façon extraordinairement énervante et modeste de me la péter, et mon don pour agacer mes interlocuteurs ne me semblaient plus vraiment autant de qualités... En tout cas, ces qualités avaient disparu de ma personne, étaient parties en courant même, terrifiées par l'aura de pouvoir et d'impatience des personnes présentes dans la pièce. J'ai parcouru l'assemblée du regard, le temps de dissiper ma crainte, même si elle sembla plutôt s'exacerber. Puis le vieil homme décrépit assis devant moi s'est rappelé à mon bon souvenir (enfin, bon...). Et le jet de questions commença, le méchant flic se foutant éperdument de ma bonne foi et du fait que je m'énervais de plus en plus. La cadence s'accéléra, mes réponses, débitées du tac au tac, devenant de plus en plus horripilantes pour lui. Je prenais le plaisir à souligner le non-sens d'une procédure pareille, qui rentrait clairement dans la tentative d'intimidation, et ainsi dans les menaces, à lui rappeler que mourir n'était pas un crime et que ses manières d'inquisiteur n'étaient pas du tout morales, à jouer les drama-queens et à geindre sur ma triste vie, ma non moins triste mort, et le sort qui s'acharnait sur moi en me faisant subir une pareille épreuve après tout ce que j'avais déjà subi... Je n'étais pas du tout convaincante mais mes paroles avaient assez de fond de vérité pour empêcher le Shinigami suprème de m'envoyer chier, d'autant plus que quelques légers sourires réprimés fleurissaient dans l'assistance et que certains souriaient largement, se retenant de rire de mes phrases théâtrales et de mes gestes non moins affectés. Puis quelqu'un rappela que rien ne laissait supposer une accointance suspecte avec un Hollow et qu'il fallait plutôt s'estimer heureux que j'aie été envoyée avant de subir le moindre dommage, fut-ce d'une manière aussi peu conventionnelle. Et bien sûr, ils se mirent à débattre sur bon dieu ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire une bestiole pareille (les mots différaient mais le ton y était) sans prêter attention au fait que la bestiole en question était là et appréciait manifestement peu que l'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'une verre de sake ou un vase de belle-maman chérie.

Je bouillais silencieusement dans mon coin, bonne volonté qui, je le sentais, n'allait pas durer très longtemps si ils continuaient à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Quand on aborda la question de mon énergie spirituelle, un petit malin crut bon de parler de m'envoyer à l'académie. Détestant l'école et ayant à cet instant décidé de me flinguer si ils m'y envoyaient, j'ai orné ma tronche d'un gigantesque sourire extatique à peine contradictoire avec mes pensées... Mais mon rictus eut l'effet souhaité. Le vieil homme, voyant sur mes traits un enthousiasme si fièrement affiché à cette idée, se prit à songer tout haut qu'il serait peut-être plus intelligent de m'intégrer sous les ordres d'un Capitaine qui serait chargé de mon apprentissage accéléré. Et si de l'extérieur je me rembrunis tout à fait visiblement, à l'intérieur de mouillais ma culotte de joie. _Hin hin, mes stratagèmes marchent toujours, de toute manière. Je suis trop intelligente, trop manipulatrice, trop belle, trop stylée..._

• _Ta gueule._

...CONSCIENCE ADORÉE ! Où t'étais passé ?

• _Ta gueule, j'ai dit. Au panier, allez._

...Okay, je vais me pendre mentalement pour avoir osé dire que tu me manquais, connasse. M'en fous, j'fais plus attention à toi.

• _3 684e fois que tu me le dis mon coeur._

_...Pff, bref. Je n'ai rien entendu._ D'ailleurs, j'ai même pas entendu ce que disait Vieux. Ah... Il prononce le nom de tous les Capitaines en m'observant, faisant mine de réfléchir à haute voix. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il est grillé, mais n'exagérons pas, je l'ai assez titillé.

Blanc m'avait présenté rapidement les Capitaines lorsque nous étions entrés, mais avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge (un poisson rouge nageant dans l'alcool), je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de leurs noms. Peu m'importait au final, car, sachant avec qui je voulais atterrir, je ne me préoccupais que peu de ceux chez qui je ne voulais pas aller. Et Blanc, je me souvenais bien de son nom... Et si j'attrape le petit rigolo qui a insinué que ma mémoire ne marche que pour les noms se rapportant à un quelconque alcool, je le suspend par les poils de couilles avant de lui bourrer ses orbites énucléées de rognures d'ongle. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Blanc...

« Ichimaru Gin, Capitaine de la 3e Division !

‒ Vous déconnez là ? Vous croyez que j'ai envie de rester avec ce branquignole complètement taré ? Il me fout la trouille, on dirait qu'il veut m'bouffer quand il me r'garde ! » m'exclamais-je, espérant être convaincante.

Malheureusement trop. Je sens comme un froid glacial venant de Blanc alias Gin et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que son sourire est devenu un rictus crispé. Il n'a pas compris... J'espère qu'il n'est pas peiné. De toute évidence, il répugne tout le monde, et il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Moi, il m'a l'air adorable, et marrant qui plus est, pas comme toutes ces tronches de coincés du cul. Enfin, adorable... Disons que c'est mon type de mec, ce sera plus exact.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec une gamine néophyte. »

Sa voix claqua dans le silence qui avait suivi ma tirade. Je frissonnai. Merde, et j'imagine qu'il va être dur de le forcer à écouter mes explications... J'espère qu'il va pas aller jusqu'à m'agresser. Enfin. On verra. Je sentis le vieux sourire intérieurement.

« Ma décision est arrêtée. Vous pouvez aller. »

Mon nouveau supérieur hiérarchique - fichtre, ça fait bizarre - tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un mot. Je me suis relevée, trébuchant sur les pans du kimono trop long que l'on m'avait donné pour remplacer mes vêtements déchirés par l'accident, puis je l'ai suivi. Une fois dans le couloir, je l'ai carrément poursuivi, l'appelant doucement pour finir par gueuler.

« Eh ! Blanc ! Putain, tu réponds quand on te cause mec !

‒ Capitaine Ichimaru. »

_Ouais.. Non, j't'ai pas demandé comment t'appeler, mec... _J'ai tenté de lui expliquer. Mais pas une réponse, autant parler à un mur. J'ai tenté une dernière fois, puis j'ai abandonné. Quelle tête de mule.

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'était fait exprès !... Oh, et puis vas-y, boude ! »

• _Hin hin hin, mais quelle conne tu fais..._

J'ai senti mes sourcils se froncer tandis que c'est moi qui prenait un air boudeur. Je l'ai suivi sans un mot jusqu'au bâtiment de la Division - si j'avais bien suivi ce qu'il m'avait vaguement expliqué avant le conseil, vous savez au moment où on m'a filé un kimono trop grand. Blanc ordonna à un mec à l'air vaguement désespéré – genre flingue sur la tempe et corde au cou en permanence - de s'occuper de moi et se cassa avant même que je puisse dire un mot. Ma conscience avait raison pour une fois, mais quelle conne... Enfin, c'est aussi de sa faute, à lui, il n'avait qu'à comprendre. Et de la faute à Vieux aussi, tiens. Et de la faute à l'autre pétasse aux yeux _roses_ (re-air dégoûté).

« Bon, on va où, le dépressif ?

‒ Pardon ? demanda le jeune homme, manifestement surpris.

‒ Oh, laisse tomber, une manie. Quand j'connais pas les gens je les appelle par des surnoms pourris selon leur tête.

‒ Je m'appelle Kira, fit-il en rougissant de gêne.

‒ Et alors ? lui demandai-je. Ça ne change en rien le fait que je ne te connais pas. De toute façon, j'retiens jamais les noms des gens, c'est plus simple comme ça et tout le monde comprend de qui je parle. »

Il resta coi. Apparemment, c'était pas la première fois qu'on le vannait sur sa gueule. En même temps... Il devait bien se regarder dans un miroir de temps en temps, et voir un miroir faire une dépression (un miroir qui pleure, hin hin) en reflétant notre visage, ça devait faire comprendre bien des choses.

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'étage, où quelques studios accueillaient les Shinigamis n'ayant pas les moyens de vivre autre part, comme m'expliqua si bien Dépressif alias 'Kira'. Puis il me laissa, en ajoutant qu'il enverrait quelqu'un me fournir un sabre d'entraînement et un uniforme (à ma taille, cette fois-ci, glissa-t-il en rougissant devant mon décolleté qui baillait). Je l'ai regardé en ricanant et en faisant mine de détacher ma ceinture. Le voyant prestement s'enfuir, bégayant qu'il allait donner ses ordres de suite, j'ai carrément éclaté de rire avant de me diriger vers l'appartement. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il y avait un problème...

Les Shinigamis me paraissent curieusement petits par rapport aux japonais (qui ne brillent pourtant pas par leurs capacités de basketteurs), mais je ne m'étais pas posé plus de questions que ça, prise dans ce maëlstrom de nouveautés. Cependant, dans le calme, le tourbillon s'étant apaisé, il me paraissait d'un coup évident que c'était moi, le problème. Jamais des embrasures de porte n'avaient été aussi basses, et j'avais presque le vertige en regardant mes pieds. Les meubles étaient d'un coup de dimensions bien plus réduites, et je commençais à comprendre la vraie raison pour laquelle on m'avait débarassé de mes vieux habits... Comment se pouvait-il... Putain, je n'avais pourtant rien remarqué en me déshabillant ! Je me sentais étrange. Trop lourde, trop grande, trop maladroite et malhabile. Et ma tête me pesait singulièrement. Il était temps d'avoir confirmation de mes craintes. Je suis allée jusqu'à la salle de bain, me suis regardé dans le miroir.

Et j'ai hurlé.

• _Ninhinhinhin..._

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...! »

Le blondinet surgit brusquement dans la petite pièce, alerté par mon cri strident, les bras encombrés d'affaires de toilette, de tenues réglementaires, et d'un sabre de bois posé en équilibre sur le tout.

Il m'a trouvé au milieu de la petite salle carrelée, face au miroir, tétanisée. J'avais toujours été frêle, petite, avec un visage et un corps enfantins, une fragilité qui venait de ma santé déficiente. Et j'avais les cheveux en bordel, courts et teints en bleu. Cependant, le reflet que je contemplai d'un air effaré était celui d'une belle jeune femme, grande, mince et musclée. De longs cheveux d'un profond noir d'encre – ma couleur naturelle - cascadaient dans mon dos. Au milieu du visage ovale et bien ciselé, deux grands yeux aussi profonds que la nuit, farouches et en amandes, me fixaient. Hébétés. Les miens.

« Viiiite ! criai-je au dépressif. Une paire de ciseaux et d'la teinture bleue ! »

* * *

Deux jours après, libérée de cette lourde chevelure noire, troquée contre une courte crinière bleu vif et moulée tant bien que mal dans un kimono de fonction à ma taille, je marchais d'un bon pas jusqu'à la 3e Division. On m'avait laissé le temps de m'installer, puis, le lendemain, Dépressif était revenu m'expliquer un peu mieux la fonction de tous les services, m'avait montré l'emplacement du mien, puis m'avait fixé rendez-vous à l'entrée. J'espérais juste qu'il ne m'y attendrait pas avec un bouquet de fleurs. Ou alors seulement des fleurs sauvages, les roses et les lys n'étaient pas mon truc. Les fleurs sauvages, au moins, ça sentait autre chose que le parfum pour catin, et en plus, ça attirait les abeilles. Ensuite, on les suivait, on balançait du gaz moutarde pour les buter, on piquait le miel et on mourait empoisonné, sauf si on s'était mithridatisé¹... Oups, je m'égare encore. M'enfin, j'étais arrivée devant la Division, et le blondinet était là, les bras ballant, sans chocolats ni bouquet à la main. Tant mieux. Pas qu'il ne soit pas gentil...mais justement, j'faisais pas trop dans les gentils, ni dans son physique, d'ailleurs. Moi, mon style, c'était plutôt les mecs grands, très minces, musclés, avec des traits fins, des cheveux doux et lisses, plein de dents et surtout, des gros psychopathes dégénérés pervers et alcooliques. Évidemment, peu de mecs correspondaient à mes critères, ici.

« Salut ! On va faire quoi ? lui demandai-je sitôt à sa hauteur.

‒ Visiter rapidement les différentes Divisions. Je te présenterais les Capitaines. Ichimaru-sama m'a demandé de faire ça, il paraît qu'on pourrait t'envoyer en stage dans une autre Division.

‒ J'vois pas pourquoi ce serait utile, ai-je assuré, fulminant intérieurement contre Vieux. La 3e me paraît très bien, à moi.

‒ Oh ! je suppose que c'est pour que tu puisses étudier les différentes capacités et manières de combattre des Shinigamis selon leur fonction... » considéra le Vice-Capitaine.

J'ai clôt la conversation en me dirigeant de moi-même vers la 1re Division. Dépressif m'a rattrapé et m'a arrêté.

« Non, pas la 1re... Apparemment, ta présence ne risque pas d'être requise là-bas, souffla-t-il. Je dois t'emmener à la 2e. »

J'ai réprimé un ricanement. Vieux m'imposerait peut-être ces stages de merde, mais il tenait trop à sa tranquillité pour m'imposer sa présence. C'était plutôt un bon point. De plus certains Capitaines avaient l'air sympas, et quelques uns de ces stages promettaient d'être plutôt marrants. De l'autre côté... Si une partie des chefs était cool, une autre partie, elle, était son pendant diabolique et glacial. Ça n'allait pas être tout le temps de tout repos psychologique... Bah, du moment que j'évitais la paperasse... Dépressif n'avait pas oublié de préciser que ce calvaire faisait partie intégrante du métier de Shinigami.

Nous entrâmes dans la 2e, et, à peine ai-je passé le seuil qu'il me parut évident qu'elle, elle ferait partie du côté obscur de la Force... Une onde glacial me tétanisa, portée par son regard non moins glacial. Plate se tenait devant moi, et ne semblait pas du tout être le genre de femme à vénérer une peluche à mon effigie. Je dirais même qu'elle semblait tenter de m'assassiner mentalement, et je me sentais en effet limite suffoquer. Puis elle se tourna vers Dépressif et prononça son nom d'un ton très...expressif. Ledit jeune homme se reprit et nous présenta rapidement. Je suis restée un moment silencieuse, puis l'ai salué rapidement.

Et nous nous sommes fait congédier. Au moins ce fut rapide...bien que non sans douleur.

La visite de la 4e fut bien moins éprouvante, bien qu'aussi rapide ; des Shinigamis revenant tout juste de mission avaient un besoin urgent de soins médicaux. Le Capitaine, tout de suite surnommée Tresse par mon esprit si fertile, était affable et douce, mais je l'ai trouvé aussi flippante que Plate, dans un autre genre.

La visite de la 5e Division, aux mains de Thé, se passa bien. Nous prîmes, justement, le thé avec ce dernier, lui aussi affable, souriant, parfait, bien trop parfait d'ailleurs. Ses beaux yeux, luisant doucement derrière les verres de ses lunettes, provoquèrent un frisson le long de mon échine lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur moi, et j'avais depuis longtemps appris à me fier parfaitement à mes réactions physiologiques, ces dernières constituant mon meilleur instinct. Mais il était cultivé, intelligent, tout à fait sympathique, et ce fut un moment très agréable, pour changer.

La 6e... Que dire sur la 6e ? Le scénario de la 2e se répéta presque à l'identique, grâce à ce coincé du cul noble et chaste qu'était Banquise. Nous en sortîmes tous deux assez fatigués pour décréter arrêter les frais aujourd'hui. Nous prîmes un déjeuner rapide tandis qu'il complétait les explications de la veille grâce à un petit cours d'histoire accélérée, puis je suis partie faire une petite escapade dans le Seireitei tandis qu'il allait faire son compte-rendu à son Capitaine adoré. J'eus la stupidité de marcher sans faire attention et j'ai brusquement trébuché sur une jambe nue allongée sous un arbre. Je me suis cassée la gueule aussi majestueusement que possible, puis je me suis relevée pour m'excuser auprès de la jambe. Et c'est ainsi que je me fis mes premières amies post-mortem.

* * *

**L****E MOT DE LA FIN**

¹Un roi qui prenait tous les jours une petite portion de poison, pour neutraliser les tentatives de meurtre de ses opposants. La première vaccination de l'histoire, en somme. On ne saura jamais si ça a marché, il est mort poignardé...

Je noterais aussi ici, à partir de maintenant, les équivalences entre surnoms et personnages.

Vieux : Yamamoto.

Plate : Soi Fon.

Blanc : Gin.

Tresse : Unohana.

Thé : Aizen.

Banquise : Byakuya.

Panda : Mayuri.

Dépressif : Kira.

Son changement d'apparence a bien une raison (un peu biscornue, peut-être). C'pas juste pour le style (elle aurait très bien été en petite bestiole maigrelette).

Bon, je publierais le vendredi, à présent.

Tant que j'y pense, petit message à **Kohana-Nami Niji** et **Cassis** (et aux autres) : Oui oui, on verra Ichigo (et d'autres), et la fanfic recoupe le manga, mais l'histoire présente se passe avant le début du manga, il faudra donc attendre un peu avant de voir le rouquin.


	3. Chapter 3

**D****ISCLAIMER**

Bleach et ses puceaux de Shinigamis et d'étudiants appartiennent à Tite Kubo. En revanche, le sexe, les insultes imagées, Hanae et toutes ses collègues bizarres sont à moi (pauvre d'elles).

* * *

La jambe appartenait à une jeune femme européenne, à la peau presque blafarde et à la tête couronnée d'une cascade de cheveux fins et blonds. Son collant de laine noire, aux pieds coupés, était remonté sur deux jambes longues et minces, dont l'une était pliée et collée contre son torse, et l'autre allongée au soleil, dans le but anifeste de faire des croche-pieds aux passants innocents, comme le confirmait d'ailleurs la petite brunette en train s'engueuler copieusement sa voisine. Laquelle s'en foutait complètement et me regardait, moqueuse, ses iris pâles plantés avec assurance dans les miens. Son amie se tourna vers moi et s'excusa du comportement de la jeune nordique. Il me fallut lui assurer au moins trois fois que ce n'était pas grave pour qu'elle cesse de me regarder avec ses grands yeux verts angoissés et au bord des larmes. J'ajoutai au passage que le spectacle qu'elles venaient de m'offrir était assez poilant pour oublier cette petite humiliation. Elle a rougi tandis que son amie ricanait, la mine approbatrice, puis me proposait de m'asseoir.

Il nous suffit de peu de temps pour sympathiser complètement, et j'eus en peu de temps toutes les informations nécessaires sur ces deux énergumènes.

Tania Oswald, la brunette au minois envahi de taches de rousseur, était anglaise, lesbienne, et sous ses airs timides se décoinçait très rapidement pour se révéler être une petite geekette complètement survoltée.

Ariane Rücken, la blonde aux airs de psychopathe, était autrichienne et il n'y avait pas à tergiverser ; elle était bel et bien une grosse psychopathe complètement névrosée, au sourire de tarée, et avec un sens de l'humour particulièrement pourri.

Psychopathe était au Rukongai depuis un an, détroussant les passants pour manger, quand elle s'attaqua à Geekette...qui l'envoya au tapis illico. Devant la curiosité de la jeune femme, la petite brune lui expliqua vaguement ce que c'était que l'énergie spirituelle, précisant qu'elle avait soutiré ces informations à un marchand de beignets frits. Elle rajouta quelques détails sur les Shinigamis et lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'académie... Et ainsi leur curieuse amitié fut scellée. Elles venaient de sortir de l'école, et l'une avait été envoyée à la 6e tandis que l'autre se retrouvait dans la 11e. À ce que cette dernière me dit, j'en conclus que ce serait avec plaisir que j'irais lui rendre visite... Quoi que.

Puis elles s'éclipsèrent, leur pause déjeuner étant finie. Cela importait peu à Psychopathe, mais Geekette, elle, risquait bien plus un bon sermon bien gratiné si elle arrivait en retard.

* * *

Le jour suivant, j'eus la surprise ineffable d'apprendre que l'entraînement commencerait aujourd'hui, et que la visite des différents services serait remise à perpèt'. Aussi, après un bon petit déjeuner (merci Dépressif pour les provisions) et une bonne douche, je suis entrée d'un pas conquérant dans ma Division, entrée majestueuse qui fut stoppée net par une paire d'obus à cheveux blonds riant à pleines dents. Cette dernière se recula pour me laisser passer, m'accordant un sourire éblouissant, toutes chairs dehors, puis rappela à mon Capitaine - qui jouait avec des papiers d'un air ennuyé - qu'elle l'attendait pour une beuverie dans son appartement à dix-huit heures.

J'ai suivi d'un regard intrigué les airbags s'éloignant d'un pas allègre, puis ai salué Blanc qui a continué de jouer avec ses papiers, son air ennuyé se muant en air 'Je vais t'éviscérer et faire un couvre-lit de ta peau'. Dépressif m'a entraîné hors de la salle alors que je dardai un oeil courroucé sur l'ingrat homme. Arrivés dans la salle d'entraînement, ma colère était vaguement retombée, et j'ai harcelé de questions le pauvre garçon ; qui étaient ces airbags, où habitaient-ils, parlaient-ils vraiment de beuverie, etc.

Et c'est ainsi que le soir même, j'étais en train de sonner à la porte des airbags, une bouteille de sake soutirée au Vice-Capitaine sous le bras. Un squattage intégral, mais réussi.

* * *

J'étais dans la troisième Division depuis, à présent, deux mois. Les débuts avaient été durs. La paperasse, le manque de clopes... Oui, j'étais définitivement accro à une seule et unique marque et je ne pouvais la remplacer par une autre...fut-elle du Seireitei, où on s'y connaissait en bon tabac. Je suivais des cours tous les jours avec Kira. Le Kendo avait été relativement facile. Je faisais de l'escrime, de la gymnastique et du karate en dehors de l'école, quand j'étais encore en vie, ce qui me paraissait bien lointain maintenant. J'adorais me battre et je n'avais pris aucune option d'études, considérant ces dernières comme chiantes au possible. Et inutiles, car je n'avais d'autre ambition que d'être heureuse. C'était les seuls clubs que je faisais. Et ayant une santé fragile, ça m'avait énormément aidé à me renforcer.

Le Kido était plus difficile. Vraiment très difficile. Comme si mon énergie spirituelle avait formé une carapace autour de moi pour que rien ne sorte (c'est pas d'moi, hein). Mais bon, quand on ne sait pas attaquer de loin, il suffit d'attaquer au sabre assez rapidement pour ne pas se faire toucher...

J'avais rencontré le gros malade complètement tordant de la 11e, à ma première visite à Ariane, et fait plus ou moins copain-copain avec la bande d'alcoolos qu'étaient Rangiku et ses potes. Le nombre de personnes dont j'utilisais les prénoms grimpait presque de jour en jour, à commencer par Kira qui avait été très heureux de cette nouveauté, puis Gin, qui, lui, s'en foutait complètement de me briser mon pauvre petit coeur en m'ignorant. J'avais sympathisé avec Rouge aussi, le Vice-Capitaine de la 6e, très sympa même si il fallait lui expliquer longtemps pour qu'il comprenne vite, et un peu trop (f)rigide également.

Bref, pour le moment, la vie après la mort était plus que géniale, et je n'avais franchement pas à me plaindre, même si souvent ma ville me manquait. Deux choses seulement entachaient ce petit bonheur tout frétillant. D'une, toujours pas de zampakuto à l'horizon. De deux... Chaque jour, je tentais de parler à Gin. Chaque jour...

Il ne m'écoutait jamais. J'avais l'impression de ne pas exister. Ça faisait deux mois, deux, qu'il m'ignorait complètement. Aussi, contrainte et forcée par la rancoeur qui grandissait en moi, j'avais pris la décision de le coincer dans la salle d'entraînement, avec l'aide de Kira qui n'en menait pas large - mais rien, non rien ne pouvait me résister, et encore moins à mes menaces de voler un caleçon à Gin pour le planquer sous son oreiller, prendre une photo au cas où et pousser ensuite les hauts cris sur sa présumée homosexualité. En précisant que 'sous l'oreiller' n'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre (des fois qu'il passe son temps à y regarder après mes menaces). Enfin, nous nous égarons. J'avais donc décidé en mon for intérieur de régler la chose une bonne fois pour toutes. J'avais même demandé conseil aux deux inséparables...

Il m'avait fallu trois jours pour arriver à les avoir toutes deux en même temps, à croire qu'elles aussi m'évitaient. Et pour quoi ?

« Bah vas-y, espèce d'abrutie.

‒ Ari ! Mais bon j'suis d'accord, parle-lui, Hana. Ça ne te coûtera rien...

‒ ...D'autre qu'un bras ou deux, rajouta la blonde, impassible.

‒ Ari ! » répéta Tania d'un ton accusateur.

...Voilà grosso modo le seul avis que je réussis à leur extorquer. Réjouissant, et très optimiste. Mais ça me suffit. Le lendemain, je pris mon courage à deux mains et entrai dans la salle d'entraînement. Parce que franchement, j'avais un énorme poids sur le coeur depuis un moment maintenant, et au bout d'un certain poids, cétacé quoi (haha). Cétacé, c'est assez. Vous... Vous avez compris hein ? Hein ? HEIN (mais à qui je parle ?) ?

• _C'était à chier._

_Ta gueule conscience de mes deux._ Je l'ai observé durant quelques minutes sabrer l'air de son Wakizashi, si rapidement que je l'apercevais à peine - car j'avais un oeil capable de voir les mouvements les plus rapides...à force de me prendre des coups dans la gueule. Mais ma force physique, la vitesse de mon corps ne suivaient pas, pas encore - avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi, le visage froid. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que je lançai ma diatribe/diarrhée verbale.

« Tu vas m'écouter cette fois. Ça fait deux...putains...de mois !...que j'essaie désespérément de te parler, merde à la fin ! J'ai jamais pensé un mot de ce que j'ai dit sur toi ! T'as bien vu que l'vieux me déteste non ? D'ailleurs, j'ai tout fait pour. J'l'ai fait exprès pour qu'il m'envoie sous tes ordres en pensant que ça m'déplairait ! C'est bon, t'as pigé, là ? Et t'as pas intérêt à m'faire répéter, enfoiré d'première ! Non mais ignorer une jeune fille comme moi, c'est franchement discourtois !

‒ ...Ta gueule.

‒ Hein ? » m'exclamai-je, ahurie, ne m'attendant pas à cette réaction si peu logique.

Le sourire que j'avais si peu aperçu apparut enfin sur son visage.

« Tu es une petite idiote superficielle, persuadée que tout va te tomber tout cuit dans le bec. Tu es égoïste, tu te fous de tout et de tout le monde et tu ne penses qu'à ton apparence, à picoler et à foutre tes adversaires au tapis sans vouloir faire d'efforts pour apprendre ce qui te manque pour réussir, sans discernement. Tu es insupportable, Hanae Ryôjuu !

‒ Ferme-la l'albinos ! De la part de quelqu'un qui m'a fait la gueule pendant deux mois pour une remarque sensée sur les airs de psychopathe qu'il prend, j'te trouve bien comique ! » m'énervai-je.

J'ai sorti mon sabre d'entraînement de son fourreau, et me suis élancé vers lui. Il se prépara à parer et à contre-attaquer, un grand sourire réjoui sur son visage.

* * *

J'étais trempée. L'excitation montait en moi par vagues, irrépressible. Le temps ne comptait plus, il avait même disparu. Cela pouvait faire une heure comme une minute que nous combattions. C'était coup pour coup. Mais si les siens m'effleuraient délicatement, me cisaillant la peau comme par une feuille de papier blanc, les miens étaient vite contrés, ou plutôt ne l'approchaient même pas. Une telle différence de niveau... Et il ne transpirait même pas, il ne faisait aucun effort. Enfin, si... Il faisait des efforts effroyables pour ne pas me blesser.

C'était un jeu pour lui, un bon moyen de se défouler, et un bon moyen d'extérioriser notre rancœur l'un envers l'autre. Son sourire tordu illuminait son visage. Ça oui, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui... Mais même si j'étais bien plus faible que lui, même si je n'avais pas de Zampakuto, je lui tenais tête.

De la sueur coula dans mes yeux. Je l'ai essuyé en tentant de contrer encore un coup, qui laissa une longue estafilade sur mon avant-bras. Il commençait à moins se retenir... Je n'avais même pas peur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas peur, face à ce mastodonte qui aurait pu me décapiter sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je me sentais presque en confiance... Stupide idée que celle-ci, face à un combat que je tentais de gagner, sans espoir, contre un titan. Et plus que ça, j'étais extatique. L'adrénaline du combat coulait dans mes veines, le sang battait à mes tempes, et je frissonnais de plaisir.

Il bondit. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut plus de la sueur mais du sang qui gêna ma vision. Il se préparait à attaquer de nouveau lorsque j'ai levé ma main en m'arrêtant pour essuyer mes yeux, essoufflée.

« Pouce ! » criai-je.

Mais il était trop tard. Il était déjà lancé, et je ne pus esquiver.

* * *

_Où étais-je ?_

_J'ai regardé autour de moi. Des arbres, tous régulièrement, parfaitement espacés d'un mètre, verdoyants. À perte de vue. Mes yeux se sont baissé vers mes pieds. Du sable, fin et blanc, partout, comme de la poussière d'os. Un paysage immuable, infini, sans variations. Puis j'ai marché. Comme pour l'instant précédent du combat, le temps semblait n'avoir aucune prise ici. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour partir, et je me doutais de l'endroit où j'étais. Alors j'ai continué à marcher, pendant longtemps me sembla-t-il, jusqu'à ce que je sorte de cette forêt trop parfaite, trop étrange._

_Devant moi, le sable continuait, nu, à perte de vue. L'unique ornement de ce désert devant moi était un gigantesque arbre sec et gris, comme statufié, qui surplombait un grand rocher sur lequel quelque chose miroitait. Je me suis dirigée vers l'arbre. Deux silhouettes ont commencé à se dessiner dans l'air chaud. Un tout petit bonhomme de papier courut vers moi et trébucha à mes pieds, avant de se relever en appuyant ses pattes de papier sur ses jambes souples. Il fut lentement suivi par une espèce de grand cylindre, comme le corps d'un serpent gigantesque, si transparent qu'il en paraissait invisible. À son sommet, un masque lui servait de visage, un beau visage plat, expressif, aux traits doux et féminins, attaché par des agrafes noires. Il était souligné par un épais col de plumes petites et duveteuses, grises et noires. Lorsque la limace transparente m'atteignit, un sourire paisible fendit sa tête en deux._

_L'un se mit à ma droite, l'autre à ma gauche, un peu en retrait, et nous cheminâmes pendant un certain temps côte à côte. Puis l'homme de papier, qui peinait à nous suivre, tira le bas de mon kimono sale et déchiré. Prise de pitié, je le saisis délicatement pour le poser sur mon épaule, et poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'à son contact, ma paume se déchira lentement. Il leva les bras, l'air de s'excuser, puis s'installa confortablement. Nous reprîmes la route, et au bout de quelques minutes, la limace devint de plus en plus transparente, jusqu'à disparaître avec une expression tranquille. Puis, lorsque la chose sur le rocher devint visible, l'homme de papier descendit, me salua et courut maladroitement se cacher derrière._

_J'ai hoqueté de surprise. La chose...était une espèce de squelette de monstre arachnéide en métal. Pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais à croiser dans mon monde intérieur. Et pourquoi trois entités ?... Cette chose se leva, et me fit une courbette profonde. Puis tout devint noir_.

* * *

Je revins à moi lentement, prenant conscience des courbatures qui me torturaient. Une exclamation retentit à mes oreilles, tintinnabulant dans mon crâne douloureux. Je relevai les paupières, puis rougis. À quelques centimètres de mes yeux, un visage inquiet, celui de Gin, m'observait d'un oeil inquisiteur. Il était presque à califourchon sur moi, ses deux bras de part et d'autre de mon corps. Je me suis serrée, rougissant encore plus, puis j'ai remarqué le poids dans mes mains. Mon regard se fit plus aigu, et une lueur calculatrice dut passer dans mes prunelles car il s'écarta...

Mais pas assez vite. Il avait trop baissé sa garde. Un des poignards l'érafla, l'autre effleura son épaule, mais cela suffit. Je l'avais touché. J'avais gagné (contestablement, mais seul mon point de vue importe). Je suis retombée sur le dos en poussant un soupir, moulue.

« Étonnant..., fit-il en inspectant son épaule, où une marque semblable à un suçon était apparue. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un Zampakuto, double qui plus est, manifester une capacité dans sa forme de base. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire ? demanda-t-il en me fixant.

‒ Heum... Sucer l'énergie spirituelle d'une personne, je crois. Enfin, je n'sais pas trop, j'ai pas demandé. En plus, aucun n'avait de bouche susceptible d'être utilisée.

‒ Étonnant. »

Il m'a aidé à me relever, puis nous nous sommes assis. C'est avec un enthousiasme débordant que je lui ai conté par le menu ce qui m'était arrivé, ce que j'avais vu, comment était mon monde intérieur. Et j'ai réalisé que toute pesanteur s'était évanouie de nos rapports.

* * *

_Nous sommes restés un long moment à parler. Puis il a amorcé un geste pour se lever, et ce faisant, son visage s'est rapproché du mien. Il m'a paru tout naturel de l'embrasser. Un hoquet de surprise a filtré entre nos bouches jointes, et j'ai enfilé ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de se retirer. Puis son sourire si particulier – comprendre de fou furieux - s'est dessiné contre mes lèvres, et une langue pointue est venue les titiller, avant d'investir ma cavité buccale à la recherche de sa jumelle. Étourdie de désir, j'ai basculé en arrière, levant mes jambes pour emprisonner son bassin contre le mien, qui se mit à onduler lascivement en un mouvement réflexe et complètement incontrôlé. Un gémissement a tremblé dans l'air moite, sans que je ne puisse distinguer de quelle gorge il s'était échappé. Une grande main fine a écarté les pans de mon kimono, caressé mon sein gauche. Je sentais presque mon coeur palpiter dans sa paume. Son index a fait rouler le téton dressé, et cette fois, il n'y eut pas de doute sur la personne qui poussa un deuxième gémissement... J'ai lâché ses cheveux pour aller libérer l'érection appuyée contre mon ventre, puis me suis déshabillée tant bien que mal tandis que sa bouche venant se poser sur ma poitrine. Son gland était doux, brûlant sur ma peau. Des doigts audacieux allèrent préparer la place pour son sexe turgescent, qui ne tarda pas à s'enfouir en moi, nous arrachant d'une part un soupir d'aise, d'autre part un glapissement de surprise se muant en cri retenu. D'exquises pointes d'un plaisir qui confinait à la douleur m'envahissaient par vagues, prenant racine dans mon bas-ventre empli de chair palpitante. Un halètement caressa mon cou. Des dents pointues s'y enfoncèrent. Le rythme s'accéléra. Les vagues se rapprochèrent. Et..._

...Je me suis réveillée. L'entrecuisses en feu, les jambes moites. _Putain, c'était qu'un rêve !_ Une pointe de déception m'a traversé. Pourtant j'étais sûre de ne pas être amoureuse de lui... Mais je n'avais jamais fait de rêves érotiques si poussés, si intenses. D'un côté, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui correspondait de manière si absolue à mes critères, ce qui ne constituait pourtant pas du tout une bonne base amoureuse, j'avais l'impression... Car la dernière, voire seule, personne que j'avais aimé d'amour ne répondait absolument pas à ces critères...à commencer par son sexe. Et Blanc ne m'attirait pas autrement que physiquement. Nous pourrions être de bons amis si mes ovules défectueux ne frétillaient pas dans mon ventre comme ça, et si il ne m'irritait pas tant à certains moments. D'aucuns me répondraient qu'être irritée par une personne qui m'excite tant serait plutôt la preuve d'un amour caché, mais on est pas dans un roman ou une fanfiction. Dans la vraie vie, on ne tombe pas amoureux des gens doués pour nous énerver. Tout comme on peut être immensément attiré par une personne sans éprouver de tendres sentiments ; ne mélangeons pas le sexe et l'amour, pitié. Bref, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute de tout ça avec moi-même, puisque je partage de manière inconditionnelle mon avis. Normal. _Maintenant, je vais juste me rendormir et oublier Gin Ichimaru..._

* * *

Quelques heures après, je déambulais dans le Seireitei, à la recherche d'un coin de verdure où me poser tranquillement. La joie habitait mon coeur. C'était enfin réglé, et mon pas était plus léger. Deux mois, quand même ! J'en pouvais plus d'cette ambiance de merde. Enfin...

J'ai rejoint mon arbre habituel, pour y voir une silhouette vaguement familière. Mais... Mais ouais ! C'était bien...elle ! Elle, la chose, le monstre !

J'ai couru pour lui sauter dessus, et 'elle, la chose, le monstre' en question s'est écartée nonchalamment, me faisant m'écrabouiller au sol comme une grosse merde.

« Putain, aaaaaaïe... »

Je me suis retournée. Elle était là, un grand sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, ses yeux de chat aux prunelles roses fixés sur moi. Ce n'était décidément pas un mirage. La pétasse qui m'avait envoyé là se tenait devant moi. J'eus simultanément envie de la remercier et de lui filer une baffe, aussi je décidai sagement de ne pas bouger.

« Ça y est, j'vais savoir qui t'es, morue ?

‒ _Voyons, ne parle pas comme ça, Babe !_ miaula la créature de sa voix traînante.

‒ Ouais ouais, ta gueule. T'es qui alors ? ai-je rétorqué.

‒ _Je me nomme Hone, Arrancar pour vous servir !_ »

Elle fit une courbette puis s'immobilisa, et tourna son visage félin vers la droite.

« _Je m'éclipse, on va avoir de la compagnie ! _me murmura ledit Arrancar à l'oreille avant de se ramasser pour bondir en shunpo.

‒ Attends ! m'exclamai-je, surprise. Tu r'viendras ?

‒ _Bien sûr, Babe chou__._ »répondit-elle dans le creux de mon oreille.

Puis elle partit, deux minutes avant que la blonde alcoolo aux gros seins me rejoigne.

« Oh, te voilà Hanae-chan ! m'appela-t-elle. On fait une beuverie ce soir, ça te dit de venir ? »

J'acquiesçai, absente.

La journée passa lentement, contrairement à l'agréable soirée qui, elle, fusa comme un éclair. Puis la vie reprit, sensiblement meilleure, les jours s'égrenant avec leur lot de surprises, de joies, de combats, d'efforts et de rires – et, parfois, de cauchemars. Jusqu'à un certain soir...

* * *

_Puaaaain... Euh, putaaaain...j'voulais dire. Meeeeerde... J'crois qu'chuis bourrée. Hiiihihi. Chieeeer. L'est bon c'truc puatin. Euh, putain. J'sais pu paaaarler. Oooooh... L'est migu-non lui. Miiiiii-gnon. Viens par iciiiiii...coco. Viiiens voir manman._

* * *

Ouch... Ma tête... Que s'est-il passé ? J'essaie de me remémorer la soirée. Je blêmis. Tourne la tête. Oh merde...

« _Hop hop hop ! Viens par là mon beau !_ »

_J'ai rattrapé Renji, alors qu'il allait prendre un autre verre (ou une autre bouteille...) avant de le traîner jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous avions fait une petite soirée afin de nous mettre une mine, Rangiku, ses amis et moi. J'y avais convié - voire forcé à m'accompagner - Renji. Et ma foi, il avait l'alcool sexy (heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas triste, vu comment j'avais galéré pour le faire se saouler la gueule). Ses cheveux détachés encadraient son visage bien structuré, mettaient en valeur ses traits aigus. Ses pommettes étaient rouges, ses yeux brillants, et il bougeait de manière bien plus ondulante, sensuelle, désinhibé par le sake. Et dire que je n'ai jamais compris en quoi cet alcool pouvait être aphrodisiaque... Il suffisait juste de se trouver avec les bonnes personnes. Aidé par ma consommation plus qu'excessive, mon sang se mit à bouillir et mon bas-ventre s'embrasa. J'ai titubé vers lui, me suis collé à son dos en faisant mine de danser. Il s'est déhanché en mettant ses bras en arrière, m'agrippant le bassin, et j'ai passé mes mains pour les nouer sur son ventre plat. Il s'est tourné et m'a embrassé. Un simple baiser sur les lèvres, nonchalant, presque innocent. Mais ça a suffit pour mes pauvres hormones exaltées, mises à mal par une journée à faire de la paperasse à côté de l'Ineffable Gin Ichimaru, Le Mec Le Plus Sexy Du Seireitei._

_Il était face à moi, indolent, se laissant faire. J'ai commencé à le déshabiller, caressant la peau douce et bronzée sous mes doigts, puis il m'a attrapé dans ses bras comme si j'étais un énorme nounours. J'allais protester lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou et commença à mordiller la peau fine et extrêmement sensible de cet endroit. Je me suis jetée sur lui, l'ai poussé sur le lit, balançant le reste de ses habits dans un coin de ma petite chambre. Il a écarté les pans de mon kimono, caressant ma poitrine. Ses mains sont descendues jusqu'à mon entrejambe, sa bouche a rejoint la place occupée précédemment par ces dernières_. _Il était hésitant. Ça m'a fait sourire. Puis toute pensée a déserté mon esprit. Je l'ai tiré sur moi, l'ai embrassé à pleine bouche en le guidant. J'ai grimacé d'anticipation, mais la douleur bien connue de rupture de l'hymen ne vint pas. Je m'en étonnai silencieusement, puis toute pensée cohérente a déserté mon cerveau embrumé et je me suis laissée emporter par les coups de reins irréguliers de l'homme étonnamment doux au dessus de moi._

* * *

Il grogna. Ouvrit les yeux. Me fixa, hébété, puis fronça les sourcils pour rassembler ses pensées. Devint rouge comme une pivoine.

_Et merde._

En plus, je devais puer l'alcool, et l'haleine du matin...devait être encore pire que les relents de sake. Même pas la peine de vérifier pour savoir que je pourrais tuer des mouches à merde.

_Putain de merde !_

* * *

**L****E MOT DE LA FIN**

Vieux : Yamamoto.

Plate : Soi Fon.

Blanc : Gin.

Tresse : Unohana.

Thé : Aizen.

Banquise : Byakuya.

Panda : Mayuri.

Dépressif : Kira.

Les airbags : Matsumoto.

Rouge : Renji.

Psychopathe : Ariane (OC).

Geekette : Tania (OC).


	4. Chapter 4

**D****ISCLAIMER**

Hanae, Ariane et Tania sont à moi, l'histoire aussi, et Gin aussi tiens au passage, mais le monde de base, tous les autres pitits personnages (surtout les coincés), la trame principale et toussa toussa sont à ce cher Tite Kubo.

* * *

Il m'a fixé comme si j'étais un poney arc-en-ciel avec une bombabouse sur la tête, tandis que je me redressai, ma main partant à la recherche des comprimés d'aspirine qui traînaient toujours près de mon lit – et évidemment, que je ne trouvai pas, puisqu'ici ils étaient remplacés par un breuvage infect que j'avalai avec une horrible grimace. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger mon haleine.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Hanae-chan ? me questionna le bestiau, se croyant subtil.

‒ ...Fais pas semblant de ne pas te souvenir, ça ne prend pas mon chou, ai-je répliqué. De plus, tu es dans ma chambre, donc ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fous là, et si tu ne te souvenais pas, t'aurais demandé en premier pourquoi j'étais à poil. Crétin.

‒ J'espérais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve... soupira-t-il en réponse.

‒ J'étais si nulle que ça ? m'offusquai-je.

‒ Mais...non ! Pas du tout ! T'étais parfaite... assura-t-il, rougissant de plus belle.

‒ Merci, toi aussi t'étais nickel pour une première fois. Mais attends... réalisai-je devant une telle timidité excessive. T'étais puceau ? »

Il grogna un vague acquiescement en me jetant un coup d'oeil en chien de fusil, puis resta là, les bras ballants, nu. J'ai maté éhontément son torse musclé parcouru de tatouages, bavant presque sur lui, puis me suis lentement approché et ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux. Fallait avouer que si il ne brillait pas par son intelligence, il était en revanche super agréable à contempler, et sa crinière était douce et lustrée.

Pourquoi il était si appétissant (sûrement parce que je suis nympho) ?

_...Mmmh..._

* * *

Il s'habilla rapidement, comme pour échapper le plus vite possible à mes griffes de succube. Comme si c'était de ma faute si on avait remis le couvert. Okay, c'était moi qui m'étais sauvagement jetée sur ses lèvres, mais il n'avait qu'à résister aussi ! Incapable de faire preuve de volonté celui-là. Enfin... On était déjà assez en retard. J'ai saisi mes vêtements et me suis habillée sans vergogne devant lui, faisant fi de ses joues pivoine. C'est pas comme si il n'avait pas déjà vu mon corps de plus près qu'ça, quoi. Il s'apprêta à sortir, et je me dirigeais vers lui pour le suivre lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi. J'étais si monstrueuse que ça ou quoi ? Je n'avais pas profité de lui, j'étais bourrée aussi ! Et c'est lui qui avait commencé. D'abord. Na. Même que j'tire la langue (mais vous ne le voyez pas).

« On va pas sortir ensemble de ta chambre ! s'exclama Renji, toujours aussi écarlate (décidément j'lui fais de l'effet). Sinon tout le monde va comprendre ! »

Je l'ai tiré hors de la chambre puis lui ai pris la main.

« On est déjà grillés, débile, objectai-je. Tu t'rappelles ? C'est à la beuverie de Ran et de ses commères qu'on s'est embrassés. Tu peux être certain que tout le Seireitei est au courant. Voire le reste de la Soul Society. Peut-être même le Hueco Mundo en prime.

‒ Merde... On est foutus.

‒ Mais non. On a qu'à avancer, rejoindre nos Divisions, et le premier qui fait une réflexion, on l'castre, okay ? Qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se moquer de la vie sexuelle de quelqu'un puisqu'il n'en aura plus. » ai-je répliqué avec un grand sourire.

Il s'étouffa aux mots 'vie sexuelle', puis marmonna un 'Mouais...' peu convaincu. Sauf que je suis bornée comme une autoroute, je dirais même têtue comme une mûle bretonne, et c'est ainsi que je pris un plaisir malin à nous afficher tout le long du chemin jusqu'à sa Division, à laquelle nous nous rendîmes la première. J'avais plus peur de Banquise que de Gin, pour le coup. Fallait pas non plus qu'il abîme mon nouvel amant pour un si minuscule retard ! Remarquez, peu importait la durée du retard en question, il aurait été foutu de l'utiliser tout pareil comme mannequin d'entraînement pour perfectionner son Bankai.

* * *

La matinée se passa sans problèmes, mais non sans emmerdante paperasse, jusqu'à ce que Rangiku arrive, aussi fêlée que d'habitude. J'ai pensé qu'elle venait enquiquiner Gin (mais non voyons, je sais qu'il adore être enquiquiné par l'alcoolo-airbag, c'est même à se poser des questions sur leurs relations), mais c'est sur mon poil qu'elle sauta. Littéralement. Enfin, pas sur mon poil, évidemment, plutôt sur mon dos, mais bon, vous avez compris.

« Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était bien ? C'est un bon coup Renji ?

‒ Heum... »

J'ai essayé d'échapper à son avalanche de questions – ainsi qu'à son opulente poitrine qui m'étouffait quelque peu - et en me débattant, mes yeux sont tombés sur mon Capitaine. Le regard de ses iris glacés m'a fait frissonner. Soudain, je n'ai plus eu qu'une envie ; rentrer me rouler en boule dans mon lit. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il apprenne ça...même si il ne s'intéressait pas à moi de cette manière, et même si je ne comptais pas essayer de réaliser mes fantasmes de son corps nu contre le mien.

_Mais le soir venu, un coup retentit sur ma porte ; Gin se donnait la peine de venir me voir chez moi, allez savoir pourquoi. Je suis restée dans l'embrasure, uniquement vêtue du sous-kimono blanc réglementaire - lequel était nouée de façon nettement moins réglementaire – le rouge me montant aux joues. Il a fait un pas vers moi, refermant le battant d'un geste brusque de la main, puis m'a serré contre lui, ses lèvres s'emparant des miennes impétueusement. J'ai tressailli. Moi qui parlait d'éviter ce genre de choses... Mais c'était si bon que je ne pus lutter, et je le laissai m'entraîner vers le lit. Il m'a renversé dessus, le kimono s'ouvrant en corolle autour de mon corps frissonnant, puis... Ah non ! Pas encore !_

J'ai baillé, relevé la tête et regardé autour de moi. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, y compris mon supérieur qui, en réalité, me tournait ostensiblement le dos, allez savoir pourquoi. Ce type était une énigme. Mais une énigme qui me faisait faire des rèves carrément pornos, en pleine journée, dans un bureau bondé, alors que je devais remplir des papiers !

Je me suis essuyée la bouche du dos de la main, puis ai quitté ma table couverte de paperasse chiffonnée pour aller aux toilettes. Un gloussement moqueur a résonné derrière moi, celui l'ayant émis bien reconnaissable pour moi. Donc il boudait, mais trouvait quand même le moyen de se moquer de moi...? En tout cas, je ne devais rien avoir laissé échapper de compromettant, sinon il aurait réagi bien différemment à mon réveil.

Arrivée devant le miroir, j'ai rapidement saisi le pourquoi du comment ; une bonne grosse tache d'encre à peine cliché fleurissait sur ma joue.

J'ai passé une demi-heure à la frotter pour l'enlever. M'endormir au bureau ? Plus jamais.

* * *

Enfin, c'était fini. Cette journée harrassante était terminée. Les heures s'étaient égrenées dans un silence morose, fallait bien avouer qu'en même temps, garder les yeux fixés sur des monceaux de paperasse exténuante n'était pas le mieux pour s'amuser. De plus, j'avais dû rester plusieurs heures encore après mes collègues pour finir tout ce que j'avais négligé ces temps-ci, et il faisait déjà nuit lorsque je suis sortie. Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer dans mon studio, mais en y entrant une drôle d'impression me submergea. Je me suis tournée vers la fenêtre. Hone était là, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Salut, toi.

‒ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Babe ? _fit-elle. _Tu as l'air bizarre._

‒ Je m'ennuie. J'ai passé une journée épouvantable, cet uniforme que tout le monde porte me déprime, ma journée a été complètement merdique, j'ai envie de fumer et de changer de sous-vêtements. Et en plus, j'ai eu une journée de merde. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse la moue, dise qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, ou se moque de moi, mais non. Elle me fit un gigantesque sourire qui dévoilait ses canines.

« _Alors, tu vas aimer ce que je viens de t'apporter ! _s'exclama-t-elle, balançant ostensiblement un bon tas de sacs remplis à ras-bord.

Elle renversa le contenu de la majorité des sacs sur le sol, en un déluge de tissus noirs, rouges, bleus, gris, blancs...ou ignoblement colorés. Mon expression stupéfaite la convainquit de se vanter de la nuit qu'elle avait passée à coudre à mes mesures toutes sortes de vêtements dans mes goûts (ce dont je doutais quelque peu)... Avec des tissus et du matériel de couture volés dans un magasin de gros. Sans oublier, bien sûr, tout ce qui était sous-vêtements et fanfreluches... Volés, eux aussi, mais dans des échoppes de lingerie. M'enfin, je ne pouvais me plaindre.

En mettant de côté les immondes machins colorés qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas pu s'empêcher de faire, je voyais nombre de choses plaisantes. Des sous-vêtements, des chemises de nuit, des déshabillés, des corsets, des guêpières, en soie ou en dentelle noires. De splendides tenues en velours, soie, cuir, taffetas et dans de belles dentelles ouvragées, dans des tons noirs, gris, bleus, blancs, rouges ou violets.

Une tenue en particulier me tapa dans l'oeil, et je sus aussitôt qu'elle remplacerait l'uniforme Shinigami ; un sous-kimono en soie noire en constituait la base, accompagnée d'un kimono allant dessus, en soie également, mais anthracite. Un beau corset-ceinture gris tourterelle, orné de broderies noires et rouge écarlate, remplaçait le traditionnel obi. Je dois avouer que j'étais agréablement surprise. De plus, le corset était doté de deux portes-poignards et deux pièces de cuir brun-rouge taillées en manches complétaient cette superbe tenue. Puis j'ai brandi une horreur tombée sous mes yeux innocents, un kimono carrément indécent, violet et vert pomme.

« Eeeeuh, la chose ? ai-je lancé. Il est hors de question que je mette des trucs pareils, tu t'en doutes ?

‒ _Oui oui, je sais_, chantonna-t-elle. _C'est pour moi, ça._»

Tandis qu'elle mettait de côté les culottes en satin flashy et les diverses tenues pour femmes de petite vertu daltoniennes qu'elle se destinait, je me suis dirigée vers ma table où trônaient quelques cartouches de clopes japonaises...où je reconnaissais ma marque fétiche. J'avisai également une marque différente et fus surprise de voir qu'elle fumait. D'après ce que je savais, les Arrancars étaient d'anciens Hollows, et jamais je n'avais entendu parler de Hollows amateurs de cancer du poumon en tube (vous m'direz en deux mois on apprend pas tout d'une histoire de plusieurs millénaires, par exemple j'connaissais pas les Arrancars...et j'les connais toujours pas). Sans poser de questions, auxquelles je savais que je ne recevrais jamais de réponse, j'ai ouvert un paquet et me suis allumée une cigarette, allant la fumer dans un coin. Je l'ai questionné tout de même, laissant mon regard s'élever en suivant le filet de fumée qui s'échappait de mes lèvres et de mon nez.

« Depuis quand les Hollows s'intéressent-ils à la couture ?

‒ _Les siècles sont longs, quand on est seule, et j'ai fini par me rapprocher du mode de vie des humains... Après avoir épuisé la liste des loisirs évidents, le dessin, tout ça, la couture m'a tenté. C'est sympa..._» répondit-elle, distraite.

J'ai commencé à ranger ses cadeaux, la clope au bec et surveillant la cendre, la remerciant vaguement au passage pour cette manne inespérée, et me disant qu'une deuxième armoire ne serait pas de trop pour tout mettre... Hone s'est tournée vers moi, et son regard soudainement aiguisé transperçant mes prunelles m'a alerté. Elle a gardé le silence quelques secondes.

« _Sais-tu pourquoi tu es morte ?_»

La question me sauta au visage comme elle avait été jetée des lèvres de la créature ; abruptement. J'ai fixé ses traits félins, la salive me manquant tout d'un coup alors que la question me parvenait à l'esprit. _Pourquoi je suis morte..._ Oui, pourquoi ? Ce qu'elle dut voir sur mon visage dut la contenter, car après une nouvelle pause, elle reprit.

« _L'homme qui t'a poignardé était paranoïaque, gravement. Il voyait en chaque personne au physique un tant soit peu étrange un extraterrestre envoyé sur terre pour coordiner une __invasion. Le scénario super classique. Mais ses médecins le jugeaient peu dangereux, il s'était contenté au maximum de partir en courant et en hurlant qu'un alien venait de passer devant lui... Et sa maladie a progressé sans que personne ne s'en alerte, il sortait désormais armé, mais personne ne s'en est soucié, c'était 'une nouvelle lubie'. Tes cheveux bleus ont relâché tout ce qu'il contenait en lui. Pour lui, quand il a aperçu ta tignasse, tu es devenue l'alerte à l'invasion, le commandant en chef des flottes ennemies, bref, la cible à abattre. Il est toujours libre ; on a jugé ses confessions bravaches de délire nocturne. Quant au conducteur du camion, il était occupé à rajuster sa ceinture qui s'était coincée... Tu es morte complètement stupidement, pauvre petite Hanae_, finit le Hollow avec un sourire terne.

‒ Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ? me sui-je enquéri, gardant volontairement un ton neutre, mais ayant l'impression que mes yeux exprimaient seuls tout mon ressenti.

‒ _Je ne sais pas... Je voulais t'en parler avant, mais nous étions bien trop interrompues. J'aimerais également te montrer quelque chose... Pour me faire pardonner de ma façon d'annoncer les nouvelles__._» rajouta-t-elle, l'espièglerie pointant à nouveau dans ses iris.

Je n'eus que le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire ; la chose me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et partit en shunpo jusqu'à être sortie du Seireitei, du Rukongai, et je dirais même du monde des morts.

Elle me traîna en sonido, comme elle le disait, jusqu'à une ruelle sombre. Je ne me suis pas aperçue du changement de monde, mais en un clin d'oeil nous étions dans mon ancien pays. Mes yeux se sont accoutumés à l'obscurité, et je l'ai fixée, le coeur étreint d'un sentiment douloureux. J'étais dans ma ville...chez moi. Ma chère petite ville.

Nous avons marché un moment, silencieuses, regardant la route illuminée par la lune, mais pourtant envahie d'ombres sous nos pieds. À cet instant, la rue n'était pas seule envahie d'ombres... Je ne sentais plus mon coeur battre, à son emplacement pulsait uniquement une pointe de douleur aigue. Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour le théâtre de ma vie de mortelle. Devant moi défilaient, à gauche et à droite, mon ancien tabac, un bar que j'aimais bien, mon orphelinat...mon école... Hone stoppa devant une maison bien connue, puis se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Dans la pénombre profonde de la nuit tombée, juste éclairée par les lueurs ternes de lampadaires anciens et par la lumière pâle du satellite terrestre, le silence régnait, pas un souffle de vent ne faisait bruisser les feuilles, nous même ne faisions pas de bruit, et les couleurs vives ainsi que le sourire de la créature qui se tenait devant moi donnaient une atmosphère terriblement lugubre à cet endroit et à ce moment, alors qu'elle aurait dû être paisible et nostalgique. Elle a inséré sa petite menotte aux ongles coupants dans ma main, puis m'a entraîné à travers la porte de bois. Nous avons monté les escaliers, et nous sommes entrées dans une petite chambre mansardée. Je l'ai senti se reculer pour quitter la pièce, alors que je regardais, la poitrine douloureuse, mes vieilles amies en train de dormir.

La plus proche de moi, Kim O'Wellan, était la propriétaire de la petite maison. Jolie rousse pulpeuse de vingt-deux ans et bonne vivante, elle dormait comme elle vivait, prenant ses aises dans un large espace, et bruyamment qui plus est ; en gros, elle était étalée de tout son long sur son lit, une jambe touchant presque le sol, et ronflant bien fort.

Plus loin, sur un matelas posé à terre, dormaient pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre deux autres jeune filles. Sakoto Amekusa, encore plus petite que moi, avec sa bouille de chiot perdu, gardant son air perpétuellement auxieuse dans son sommeil, ses fins cheveux teints en pourpre étalés sur un oreiller plat.

Et Ameli... Elle détachait toujours sa chevelure pour dormir, et une longue mèche presque noire coupait son visage en deux, tranchant sur sa peau pâle. Une oreille ronde et décollée surnageait au milieu de flots ébène, et une épaule tout aussi ronde dépassait de la couverture jetée sur elles. Ameli. Ma petite chinoise d'amour. Je me suis penchée pour caresser sa peau fraîche et nue.

Nous nous étions connues par un curieux enchaînement de circonstances. Sakoto et moi nous sommes rencontrées chez un spécialiste, pour le même souci de santé. Cependant, elle était plus gravement atteinte, et il lui fallait passer tous les ans une batterie de tests compliqués et douloureux pour savoir si elle allait survivre encore un an... Cependant, la petite thaïlando-japonaise ne se prenait pas la tête, loin de là. Kim, Sakoto la connut un peu après moi, dans un institut de soins où l'irlando-américaine achevait de soigner sa récente leucémie. Puis Kim nous présenta Ameli Jie Huang, dont le père travaillait avec elle à l'ambassade. Contrairement aux deux autres, elle était douce et taciturne, ma jolie chinoise aux grands yeux bruns. Et je ne mis pas longtemps à éprouver d'assez forts sentiments pour elle, sentiments qui semblèrent partagés...mais nous n'eûmes jamais le temps de les partager davantage. À cause d'un fou, et d'un mec trop prudent. Elle me manque souvent.

Nous venions souvent dans cette chambre passer de longues nuits à bavarder de tout et de rien, à refaire le monde ou à railler les célébrités du moment, longues conversations au fil décousu, parsemées des rares remarques pertinentes et hilarantes d'Ameli. Quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort et de bière étaient bues le long des heures noires avec une régularité de métronome. Un bon mot, une tournée cul-sec. Nous en avions passé des nuits ici... Un coup d'oeil m'a suffi pour apercevoir un petit meuble surchargé qui n'était pas là auparavant.

Un autel... Fait d'une vieille coiffeuse. Le miroir du centre était libre, les deux miroirs latéraux emplis de photos de nous, de moi surtout. La tablette était recouverte de fleurs des champs et de bougies odorantes. J'ai trempé mon doigt dans la cire encore chaude d'un des cierges éteints, puis a tracé mon message sur le miroir vide avec beaucoup de patience, une goutte de cire après l'autre. Une photo de nous quatre que je ne connaissais pas, ainsi qu'une photo prise un après-midi à la piscine où ma chinoise et moi étions allongées côte à côte rejoignirent mes clopes dans ma poche, puis je leur ai envoyé un baiser du bout des doigts, avant de rejoindre Hone qui m'attendait en bas. Je me sentais secouée. Un autel, quand même ! C'est pas comme si j'étais... Ah si, c'est vrai, je suis morte. M'enfin, j'étais quand même touchée, autant par les fleurs que par les yeux gonflés et les paupières rougies de mes amies. Si j'avais su... je ne voulais pas qu'elles souffrent de mon absence, de quelque chose que, moi, je considérais comme la chose la plus cool qui me soit arrivée.

Nous sommes rentrées dans un supermarché pour nous reposer un moment – et piquer de la bouffe. Je me suis assise dans un coin pour fumer (eh ouais j'fume dans les magasins, j'suis une rebelle moi, en même temps je ne risquais pas de me faire attraper), pendant qu'elle furetait dans les rayons pour piquer tout sauf des trucs bons pour la santé, puis je l'ai rejoint. Voler n'était franchement pas classe, mais c'était assez exaltant de prendre tout ce que nous voulions sans restriction. Je me demandai juste comment Hone s'arrangeait pour réussir à passer des objets solides à travers les murs – nous, nous étions des esprits, même si nous pouvions toucher les choses tangibles, mais des sachets de chips ou des plaques de fards, comment pouvaient-il passer ? - mais la question déserta vite mon esprit. Pourquoi s'emmerder à se demander pourquoi, puisque c'était si pratique ? Peu après, nous sommes rentrées, surchargées de sacs piqués dans le supermarché (enfin... J'étais la seule à tout porter, elle ne récupéra ses affaires qu'après), puis elle partit comme à son habitude, en un éclair et en m'appelant toujours aussi désagréablement "_Babe_". Non, ta gueule, je ne suis pas un putain de porcelet rose.

Et je me suis retrouvée seule à nouveau. Je mis très longtemps à m'endormir, et me réveillai d'un songe étrange à l'aube. Le ciel était pâle à l'horizon, le soleil encore invisible, mais je ne réussis pas à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. J'ai fini de ranger mes vêtements, mettant de côté une simple robe chinoise noire, parsemée de broderies représentant des pissenlits gris ardoise aux graines volatiles argentées. Une silhouette de chat était brodée près du col, dans une teinte presque ton sur ton. _Sa marque de fabrique_, ai-je songé avant de draper la tenue sur le lit et d'aller prendre une douche.

À la sortie, je sentais bon, ma peau était lisse et encore tiédie par l'eau brûlante, et de plus, une gigantesque serviette bien chaude m'attendait. Je me suis enroulée dedans avant de me maquiller, pour la première fois depuis longtemps (t'sais, on a à peine l'impression que je suis morte depuis dix ans), avec des produits de maquillage de mon monde. Puis j'ai enfilé la robe. Doublée dans une toile douce, parfaitement adaptée à mes mesures et agréablement cintrée, elle était parfaitement ajustée et délicieuse à porter. L'Arrancar remonta d'un coup dans mon estime, passant du stade de larve potentionnellement super chiante à déesse bienfaitrice. La tenue était si souple, si légère, que je ne pus m'empêcher de tourbillonner dans la pièce.

J'ai arrêté de tourner sur moi-même en admirant la jupe légère voleter autour de mes jambes quand un coup sec et unique retentit contre le bois de la porte, que j'ai ouverte après quelques secondes silencieuse à attendre que ma tête cesse de tournoyer elle aussi. Un Shinigami plutôt canon, au type égyptien (donc aussitôt surnommé Horus), s'adossait nonchalament au chambranle et me reluqua ouvertement lorsque je me suis retrouvée face à lui.

« Mouiii, ai-je maugréé d'un ton peu amène, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

‒ Yamamoto veut te voir, beauté.» me balança le jeune homme, avec aux lèvres un sourire narquois.

Pfff, beauté, on aura tout entendu. Je suis passée à côté de lui, la tête haute, et l'ai précédé jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous, sentant ses yeux inquisiteurs sur mes jambes nues. Une moue hautaine gardait tous ceux qui me dépassaient de m'adresser la parole, mais intérieurement, mon climat émotionnel était plutôt à l'inquiétude. Et si on avait découvert mes accointantes avec un Hollow ? On ne croirait plus que ma venue ici n'était pas orchestrée, on me considèrerait comme une traîtresse, et je me ferais occir le temps de dire 'Alcool'. Quant à Hone, elle serait pourchassée, torturée, tuée – si ils y arrivaient. Je ne voulais pas ça. Le Seireitei était devenu ma maison, les Shinigamis ma famille (bien que papy soit un peu chiant, et la fratrie parfois un peu flippante), et j'étais plus que redevable de ça à la créature féline qui m'avait envoyée ici. Mais on ne m'accorderait plus le bénéfice du doute, et même Tresse, qui m'avait défendue à mon arrivée, ne me regarderait plus aussi placidement. Comment pourrait-on croire que, par un concours de circonstances qui était pour moi-même parfaitement obscur, je puisse avoir connu le seul Hollow qui n'était pas démoniaque ? Je ne voulais pas que tout ce que j'avais trouvée ici me soit ôté. À commencer par la vie. _La vie, hahaha._

Mais je m'inquiétais pour rien. Ou du moins, pas pour la bonne raison...

Il a suffi que je pointe mon nez dans l'embrasure pour que Vieux pousse une diatribe enflammée sur ma tenue _indigne d'un Shinigami, vous n'êtes pas là pour vous démarquer des autres_, bla bla bla. Merci bien, mais en tant qu'ancienne japonaise, je ne supportais plus les uniformes, j'en avais assez vu et subi comme ça.

« C'te tenue serait bien si elle gommait les différences de qualité de vie, ai-je rajouté en prime, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir s'énerver devant ma logique mirifique, mais même avec la même tenue que n'importe quel Capitaine, Banquise a toujours l'air d'un bourgeois, donc selon toute logique, votre uniforme sert à que dalle, et je m'habillerais donc comme je veux. De toute façon, à partir du moment où j'ai un Zampakuto, on sait c'que j'suis.»

Un léger rire se fit entendre à ma gauche. J'ai tourné la tête vers mon Capitaine qui avait lui aussi été convié, lequel m'adressa un coup d'oeil franchement rigolard. Au moins je le faisais rire, c'était déjà ça, mais je me demandais si quelqu'un avait compris un mot de ma réflexion sur les uniformes et le japon. Ce pays de l'effort et du travail acharné, rempli de fourmis bien dressées, de milliers de fourmis qui chaque matin, revêtaient _le dernier costume de leur vie_¹, rempli de mini-fourmis qui se voyaient imposer eux aussi un uniforme, bien que différent. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ce soit un pays où coexistaient tant de styles différents et si remarquables ; il fallait bien ça pour occulter la grisaille des uniformes que tout le monde mettrait jusqu'à la mort, uniformes d'école, costumes décolorés pour le travail, tous pareils... Si nous ne nous accordions pas quelques libertés le soir, lorsque nous ôtons nos vêtements de brume, si nous ne nous autorisions pas des habits de lumière, colorés comme les ailes de papillons empoisonnés et faits de tissus rares, nous vivrions dans un monde en noir et blanc.

• _Dixit la fille qui ne met jamais ou presque de couleurs._

J'ai émergé en remarquant les regards dubitatifs fixés sur moi. J'aurais presque pu croire avoir parlé à haute voix, comme cela m'arrivait souvent, mais ils devaient être dus au fait que j'avais quitté plus ou moins le fil de la conversation.

• _Ils parlaient de te placer en stage dans les différentes Division afin que tu puisses choisir une affectation définitive_, me souffla ma salvatrice conscience.

« Excusez-moi, Yamamoto-sama, mais Hana-chan est placée sous mon autorité. Et j'ai bien peur que le choix de ses vêtements ne vous regarde pas, quant à moi je n'y attache aucune espèce d'importance.

‒ Comme vous voudrez, Capitaine Ichimaru, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour cautionner cela. Votre premier stage, mademoiselle, reprit-il en me fixant, froid, se fera sous les ordre de Soi Fon.»

_Et merde_

• _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_

* * *

**L****E MOT DE LA FIN**

¹Référence à, bien sûr, _Men In Black_.

Vous savez, une petite critique, une petite appréciation, ça me ferait plaisir, hein.

Vieux : Yamamoto.

Plate : Soi Fon.

Blanc : Gin.

Tresse : Unohana.

Thé : Aizen.

Banquise : Byakuya.

Panda : Mayuri.

Dépressif : Kira.

Les airbags : Matsumoto.

Rouge : Renji.

Psychopathe : Ariane (OC).

Geekette : Tania (OC).


	5. Chapter 5

**D****ISCLAIMER**

L'histoire désarmante de douceur, d'amour et de gentillesse (sans parler du respect de la loi et des anciens), ainsi que cette héroïne qui n'a rien à envier à Laura Ingalls niveau candeur et naïveté, et ses amies qui n'aspirent qu'à oeuvrer pour le bien et pour la protection des bébés chiots sont à moi. Les gentils pokémons, les tout aussi gentils messieurs en noir qui leur donnent des cadeaux, ainsi que leur monde enchanteur plein d'arc-en-ciels et de poneys multicolores appartiennent à ce Gandhi caché qu'est Tite Kubo.

* * *

Pfff. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi. Ah ouais, c'est vrai, parce que j'étais une emmerdeuse. J'étais maudite hein ? Hein ? HEIN ? C'était ça hein ! Pfff... Plate, quoi. _Plate_. La planche à pain meurtrière. L'abrutie qui était la seule nana assez conne pour avoir une photo retournée sur son bureau. Non, mais une photo, ça se met de manière à pouvoir la regarder, ho ! Les miennes, par exemple, étaient déjà contenues dans un bon gros album de cuir noir, sauf celle du quatuor infernal, récupérée dans la chambre de Kim, qui trônait en bonne place sur ma table de chevêt, avec mes trucs contre la gueule de bois.

Ça faisait deux putains de semaines que j'étais ici, et je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. Pas de missions pour moi, toujours de la paperasse, et un entraînement par le Capitaine en personne. Même ses regards noirs ne m'effrayaient plus, et dépouillée de cette crainte qu'il me restait, le peu de piquant qu'il y avait à être là avait totalement disparu. Bon, au moins j'avais énormément progressée à manier mon Zampakuto. Je m'étais améliorée de manière générale en combat, mes mouvements étaient plus vifs, plus fluides, et j'avais même commencé à apprendre la capoeira en solo, étudiant consciencieusement chaque mouvement dans mon studio, le soir, à partir de manuels (volés, oui), alors que mon corps était déjà perclus de courbatures. J'avais toujours en tête la remarque que Gin m'avait lancé avant que nous nous battions, et ça constituait bien ma meilleure des motivations que de leur démontrer à tous qu'ils avaient tort – et le tort tue, hahaha. M'enfin, j'étais encore bien loin d'être réellement forte, même si j'aurais pu mettre au tapis presque n'importe quel humain ou Shinigami de bas-étage. Ça aurait satisfait sans doute pas mal de monde, et à raison, car mis à part le kido, j'avais bien rattrapé le niveau des meilleurs sortants d'académie – bien sûr, dans ces meilleurs, je ne prends que la moyenne la plus haute, pas les petits génies qui surclassent tout le monde en un an. Mais en même temps, je passais mes journées à combattre et à apprendre comme une forcenée, autant dire un certain nombre d'heures de plus que les étudiants, aussi cette rapidité avait une raison. Oui, ça aurait tout de même satisfait énormément de gens de progresser aussi vite, mais j'avais également des années de pratique de sports de combat derrière moi...et je ne désirais pas être _seulement_ capable de battre le Shinigami de base. Je voulais me hisser au meilleur niveau, le plus vite possible, je désirais être ni plus ni moins la meilleure. Pas pour un grade ; les capitaines ont encore plus de papiers à remplir, sauf lorsqu'ils délèguent. Non, juste parce que c'était super classe d'être la meilleure.

Et qu'ainsi, je pourrais protéger tous mes proches, prendre sous mon aile dévergondée tous les petits nouveaux pour en faire un pur produit de l'élevage Ryôjuu. Héhéhé.

Et qu'ainsi, je pourrais coucher avec qui je veux, sans devoir me soucier de la règle tacite qui interdit aux gens de séduire ou de tenter de séduire un supérieur. Héhéhé aussi.

Sinon, les choses n'avaient que guère changé. Hone venait de temps en temps, et quelques après-midi par semaines je prenais le thé chez Aizen. Bien que mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, il était dur de résister à son allure paisible et à ses mots aimables, et j'avais le non-regret d'admettre que je m'entendais plutôt bien avec sa figure publique, la face qu'il montrait de lui. Renji avait tendance à confondre son appartement avec le mien et je dormais souvent dans ses bras, mais l'ombre de la culpabilité passait souvent dans les yeux du rouquin tatoué. Bien qu'il essayât de me le dissimuler, je n'étais ni dupe, ni aveugle. Les regards que je l'avais vu lancer vers une petite Shinigami du nom de Rukia (alias...Double-plate), la soeur adoptive de Banquise (mais pourquoi donc avait-il recueilli une petite gueuse du Rukongai, telle était la question...), n'auraient pas trompé un mort.

Plate m'appela pour me dire que nous ne nous entraînerions pas aujourd'hui, et pour m'envoyer apporter quelques dossiers à la ô combien terrifiante Tresse (ouais, elle, elle me fait toujours peur). J'eus envie de gueuler en voyant son air morne. Ses yeux remplis de haine et braqués sur moi étaient assez énervants, mais l'apathie qui parfois lui tombait dessus me saoulait encore plus. Ce n'était pas habituel, pas normal, et je devais remédier à ça, quitte à me faire buter (maman j'ai peur)... Je la vis jeter un oeil vers le cadre retourné qui gisait comme à son habitude sur le bureau et, priant intérieurement (les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure), je l'ai saisi et ai nonchalamment regardé la photo.

« Tiens, c'est marrant, elle ressemble à un chat cette fille ! me récriai-je, l'air de rien. Qui est-ce ?

‒ Une traîtresse. » gronda la jeune femme, en m'arrachant le cadre des mains.

Une étincelle de douleur passa subrepticement dans ses yeux. Cette femme devait donc être la célèbre Yoruichi Shihôin. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler comme de celle qui l'avait précédé, s'était occupée d'elle et l'avait entraînée, avant de partir avec un renégat en lui brisant le coeur. Et accessoirement comme d'une bombasse, mais passons.

« Les chats sont des animaux sauvages qui n'ont pas de maîtres, que des amis. Ils restent un temps avec eux, et un beau jour ils partent, mais jamais n'oublient ceux qui ont réjoui leur coeur. Jamais. » déclamai-je, super fière de mon discours grandiose, bien que tremblante.

Je fus récompensée de ma bravoure en étant boutée hors de la pièce par un coup de pied au cul accompagné de liasses de papiers. Cependant, j'eus le plaisir, lorsque je me retournai en me frottant le postérieur, de voir une lumière dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reposa le cadre, mais cette fois-ci la photo vers le haut, montrant à tout le monde les traits d'une belle femme basanée et dotée de bien d'autres attributs que ceux de son ancienne disciple. Remarquant que je la fixais, elle m'ordonna, avec un regard noir qui n'aurait trompé personne ayant vu ce que je venais de voir, de _filer à la 4e apporter ces documents, et plus vite que ça_.

* * *

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vis en arrivant à l'hôpital. Au milieu de la cour de la Division, deux jeunes filles se battaient, l'une amputée et dotée d'une curieuse jambe de bois, aux longs cheveux roux, et l'autre, une véritable incarnation du plus terrible des glaciers, entièrement blanche. Je crus tout d'abord que la demi-cul de jatte était minuscule, mais non ; c'étai Iceberg qui était gigantesque. Elle devait faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, et dépasser en taille la majorité des Shinigamis présents, mis à part Bourrin, le Capitaine de la 11e, dont la présence représenta d'ailleurs un nouveau sujet d'étonnement. Puis les deux combattantes firent une pause et je pus apercevoir leur blason. Cul-de-jatte était de la 4e, malgré sa flagrante combativité, quant à Iceberg, elle arborait fièrement l'insigne honneur de faire partie de la 1re Division. J'ai apporté le dossier à Tresse, qui me remercia d'un sourire, puis me glissa près de Tania, que je venais d'apercevoir dans la foule qui se pressait.

« C'est qui celles-là ? Et pourquoi Bourrin est là ? Il est venu courtiser Tresse ?

‒ Yuugirino Yuki est la grande perche, et l'autre, c'est Raphaella Denovea, affirma Ariane dans mon dos, me prenant par surprise.

‒ Le Capitaine Zaraki est là car Yuugirino-sama était auparavant dans sa Division. Mais une promotion à la 1re ne se refuse pas..., rajouta la brunette.

‒ Ces deux-là passent leur temps à se mesurer l'une à l'autre, compléta son amie.

‒ Hmmm... C'est quand même bizarre de voir Bourrin ici.

‒ Ouais, mais il veut se battre avec Yuki-san depuis qu'elle a été promue. Elle n'a jamais accepté. On ne se demande pas pourquoi... » se moqua Ariane.

J'ai observé la fin du combat, finissant à l'avantage de la géante, puis ai compris les paroles de la blondasse psychopathe. Alors que tout le monde se dispersait, l'action étant finie, Iceberg courut vers Bourrin et, fébrile, prononça des mots que je n'entendis pas. Un grand sourire orna la face abîmée du Capitaine de la 11e, qui me semblait en train de la féliciter. Et curieusement, les joues de la frigide jeune femme devinrent d'un joli rouge pétant du plus bel effet.

« Y en a qui ont de drôles de goûts..., me permis-je de glisser, mine de rien.

‒ Si l'on fait abstraction de son physique particulier, Zaraki-san est quelqu'un de tout à fait susceptible d'être aimé, Hanae, rétorqua la blonde.

‒ Ouais, évidemment que tu penses ça, Ari, riposta la geekette, assassine. C'est ton Capitaine _chéri_. »

Allons bon, une crise de jalousie maintenant... Je les ai laissé à leurs batailles verbales et suis partie.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent étonnamment calmes. Plate ayant arrêté de me chercher des noises et de me lancer des regards noirs à tout bout de champ (ce qui provoqua bien des murmures), l'ambiance était sereine et ça changeait radicalement mon expérience de stage. Puis ce dernier se termina, et c'est finalement avec de bons souvenirs que je quittai la Division Spéciale. La suivante était la 4e. Vu que j'étais affectée officiellement à la 3e, j'imagine que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'y effectuer un stage...

Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire à la Division Médicale. J'étais clairement de type offensif, sauf si ils pratiquaient les saignées d'énergie spirituelle... M'enfin, j'étais loin de maîtriser cette curieuse capacité, et si je devais compter sur ça pour sauver ma vie lors d'un combat, autant commander le cercueil tout de suite. J'ai donc imaginé que l'on m'entraînerait au kido, ce fameux gros point faible. Mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le cas. Comme je l'appris lorsque Tresse me convia dans son bureau pour me présenter celle qui m'entraînerait.

* * *

J'ai glapi devant deux grands yeux aigue-marine perdus dans le vide. Devant moi se tenait la protagoniste auburn du duel auquel j'avais assisté deux semaines auparavant. J'avais oublié qu'elle était affectée à la Division médicale... Un choix que je ne m'expliquais pas vraiment.

« Salut, appelle-moi Denovea-dono¹. » fit-elle d'un ton bien trop sérieux pour l'absurdité qu'elle venait de déclamer.

J'ai pouffé sous son regard absent. _Ouais, bien sûr, et je vais me mettre à genoux pour te vénérer aussi, ô déesse Cul-de-jatte._ Il en fallait, un culot, pour balancer de tels trucs quand même. Ou alors, elle ne connaissait pas le sens du suffixe utilisé.

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça, ai-je rétorqué. Tu préfères pas Prétention ou Jambe-de-bois, non ? »

L'étrange créature s'est contentée de lever les yeux vers moi d'un air blasé, son regard vague me traversant comme si je n'étais pas là, puis son Capitaine a émis un petit rire discret avant de nous foutre gentiment à la porte de son bureau.

* * *

« Mais tu me fourres le fion, grosse truie ! »

Je suis partie, fulminante. Bon Dieu qu'elle était saoulante cette conne ! Je n'étais là que depuis neuf jours et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Le souvenir du premier jour de stage à la Division médicale me revint en tête.

« _Puisque vous ne maîtrisez absolument pas le Kido, vous verrez cela plus tard, me rassura Tresse, souriant doucement. Vous allez par conséquent vous entraîner avec l'unique vraie guerrière de la 4e Division._ »

Sous le coup de la rage qui m'envahissait rien que de repenser au sale tour qu'on m'avait joué, j'ai balancé mon poing dans le mur. Ce dernier s'est affaissé à l'endroit de l'impact, provoquant un trou de la forme de mes phalanges, qui ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à crier. J'ai soufflé sur mes doigts contusionnés avant de m'apprêter à quitter la salle.

« Tu renonces déjà ? » lança l'abjecte créature.

J'ai fait demi-tour. Ses prunelles toujours inexpressives braquées sur un point à quelques centimètres des miennes, elle était là, immobile, adossée contre le mur, sa ridicule prothèse nonchalamment appuyée sur la pierre grise de ce dernier. Les coins de sa bouche tombaient en une expression de mépris amusé, l'exact réplique de celle qu'elle avait arboré à la fin de notre premier combat.

_Je suis tombée sur le sol, trébuchant à cause d'un pan en lambeaux de ma tenue de combat. Quelle idée avait eu Hone d'y foutre une traîne... Mes yeux se sont dirigés, pleins de colère envers mon impuissance, vers la jeune femme qui s'est avancé vers moi, pour me surplomber, de son pas claudiquant. Elle était forte, si forte. Pourtant elle n'était rien face à Gin. Car même si la rousse me dominait largement, elle se battait tout de même pour de vrai. _Et de plus, elle est très énervante_, pensai-je en soutenant son regard vague, une vague battant furieusement sur ma tempe._

_Car depuis le début du combat qui nous opposait, elle ne se servait que d'un sabre en bois. Réussir l'exploit de blesser et faire saigner avec cet ustensile ridicule me faisait bien prendre conscience de la différence de force entre nous. J'étais peut-être forte face à d'autres Shinigamis, mais ce qui me restait de mes exploits d'humaine ne changeait en rien le fait que j'étais encore bien faible. Ridiculement faible... Même si j'avais obtenu mon Zampakuto relativement tôt, même si il était double, voire plus, même si dans sa forme de base il possédait, contrairement aux autres, des capacités. Même malgré ça. Oui, malgré tout ça, j'étais bien trop faible. Une petite fourmi, imperceptible, plutôt qu'un titanesque Oliphant, pouvant tuer sans même s'en rendre compte. Au moins, me faire rétamer n'avait pas servi à rien. Ça m'avait ouvert les yeux, de force._

_Car ces derniers temps avaient été barbares, j'étais devenue détestable et il était franchement plus que temps que je m'en rendis compte. Après le combat contre mon crétin de Capitaine, la découverte de mes poignards, et l'intérêt manifesté à mon sujet, je m'étais enorgueillie à tort de mon arme si étonnante, et Renji, avec sa manière de s'extasier sur tout ce qui me rendait différente, ne m'avait pas aidé à garder une épaisseur de chevilles convenable. Bouffie de suffisance, je n'avais pas compris, ou pas voulu comprendre, que le Zampakuto, sa forme, et ses pouvoirs, ne comptaient finalement que peu. C'était celui qui le maniait, sa personnalité, qui le rendait puissant ou non._

_C'était à présent chose faite. Je le réalisais douloureusement, la honte, brûlante comme une fièvre d'enfant, me submergeant de même qu'un rage sans nom. Une rage contre moi, contre __Vieux_, _contre cette pétasse imperturbable, contre Gin qui ne s'occupait plus de moi, contre moi, encore, car j'avais compris pourquoi je n'avais plus d'intérêt à ses yeux, contre Gin, à nouveau, car il avait eu raison, contre moi pour avoir été si importante, si prétentieuse, contre moi pour avoir été une pauvre conne, contre moi pour être faible. J'avais toujours voulu être forte, forte pour me protéger, forte pour protéger ma mère et ma soeur. J'avais échoué, mais c'était resté un but, une manière de ne pas me retourner vers le passé, de ne pas me retourner vers ma famille et d'y rester, larvaire, à pleurer sur les sourires des beaux jours évanouis. Un but qui me semblait bien inaccessible à présent. Pourtant j'avais juré de devenir forte. Juré, pas promis - car je ne tenais jamais mes promesses._

_Je me dégoûtais. Si ma famille, si mes amis me voyaient à présent, nul doute qu'ils auraient ri. Ri de moi, sans manifester la moindre gêne, car je n'étais plus celle qu'ils avaient connu, je m'étais cru au dessus de tout, au dessus de Dieu. La fierté m'avait perverti en si peu de temps, une fierté mal placée, pleine de fiel et de jalousie qui agissait dans mon coeur comme un poison glacé. Par arrogance, j'avais oublié mon Dieu, oublié ma religion. J'avais perdu ses enseignements. J'avais jeté aux ordures toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles j'avais embrassé le christianisme. La pensée qu'un Dieu magnanime, généreux, accueillerait mon coeur impur au Paradis, la pensée qu'il offrirait un palais et du bonheur à celles que j'aimais plus que ma vie. La vie que j'aurais été prête à leur donner, à laquelle je n'attachais que peu d'importance, et c'était pour le gâchis de celle-ci que je m'étais dressé contre Lui ?_

_Qu'étais-je devenue ? Mon corps s'est stupidement ployé sous le poids du non-sens de ma vie, et je suis revenue à la conscience de ce que je faisais là en sentant des larmes amères couler sur mes joues. Me rendre compte en un instant que je m'étais perdue m'était douloureux, une douleur qui empoignait mon coeur comme Goliath aurait pu empoigner David et le déchiqueter ou le faire exploser._

« _Pitoyable._ »_ fit une voix méprisante._

_Mon regard, triste et chargé de la fierté qui me restait, s'est élevé avec défi vers l'énervante Shinigami. Puis je me suis relevée, tenant difficilement sur mes jambes tremblantes, pour lui faire face._

« Je te fiste avec un renard mort, pétasse. » j'ai répondu à la chose.

J'avais beau l'insulter encore et encore, utiliser les jurons et les expressions les plus immondes de mon catalogue, elle ne mouftait jamais, comme si mon irrespect et ma vulgarité glissaient sur elle comme la culture glisse sur les kikoolols. Mais au moins, ça me défoulait et c'était un challenge intéressant - bien que frustrant - que de la faire craquer.

Je me suis jetée sur elle. Elle a reculé brusquement en jetant un coup d'oeil dans son dos, a trébuché sur un morceau de son sabre en bois qu'elle aurait dû voir distinctement.

« Ouille ! s'exclama la Shinigami quand sa tête rousse heurta le sol dur et froid.

‒ Attends... réalisai-je subitement. T'es myope ? »

Raphaella, autrement appelée Cafard amputé (un joli mot ressemblant à un autre joli mot qui lui allait fort bien) s'est relevée, son visage toujours aussi froid, mais une étincelle nouvelle dans ses yeux.

« Tais-toi.

‒ Ho ho ho, ai-je fait, il semblerait que j'ai enfin réussi à toucher Jambe de bois ici présente !

‒ Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi. Je ne suis pas myope ! » répéta-t-elle comme une litanie.

Puis elle se jeta sur moi.

« Ouch ! » lâchais-je en repoussant de justesse son attaque.

J'ai émis un sourire. Son regard trouble d'aveugle était braqué sur moi, enragé. Mes poignards sont revenus dans mes mains, et elle jeta un oeil glacial sur mes deux lames argentées, à la poignée d'ivoire pour l'un et de cristal pour l'autre. Nous nous sommes mises face à face, tournant lentement dans le même genre de ballet ridicule que l'on voit dans les mauvais films d'action. Eh bien, il fallait croire que ce n'était pas pour rien... _Okay, j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi on tourne en rond comme ça, en fait._

« Merci. » lui ai-je envoyé avec réticence.

Ça m'arrachait la gorge de le dire à une...chose pareille, mais je le lui devais bien. Pour m'avoir éclairé, bien involontairement, sur ce que je devenais. J'ai fait deux pas vers elle, qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, puis ai commencé une incantation. Elle est devenue blême - car cette idiote ne pouvait même pas manifester sa stupéfaction comme tout le monde - puis s'est reculé précipitamment alors que je fonçais sur elle, arrêtant net le sort pour profiter de l'effet de surprise. Pas assez vite, toutefois.

« Hnnn... » gémit-elle.

Un de mes poignards était enfoncé dans son épaule jusqu'au manche, l'autre lui avait éraflé la joue avant qu'elle ne puisse l'envoyer au loin. J'avais presque gagné. Sans son bras gauche, avec lequel elle maniait le sabre, elle ne pourrait plus attaquer, car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était très adroite de la main droite. Même si elle sortait son Zampakuto maintenant.

J'ai attendu, fébrile, me demandant si elle allait quand même continuer, si j'allais pouvoir lui mettre une branlée.

Elle s'administra les premiers soins puis s'avança vers la porte.

« On arrête là.

‒ Hééééé ! Reviens ici, saloperie ! T'as peur de moi, c'est ça, babouin des forêts ? »

Elle s'est contentée de tourner vers moi un oeil torve, puis s'est barrée. Mais elle lâcha une dernière phrase qui me fit sourire.

« La prochaine fois, ce ne sera plus avec un sabre d'entraînement. »

* * *

_Je vais tuer cette salope. Je vais la buter, l'écarteler, la tartiner de Wasabi, lui mettre de la pisse dans les yeux, lui enfoncer des croquettes pour chien par l'autre extrémité de son système digestif, lui faire sentir les pieds de__ Vieux__, lui enfoncer une corne dans la..., la... Argh ! Je vais la..._

« Encore un effort, Ryôjuu-san, vous y êtes presque ! » m'encouragea Tresse en interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

J'ai essayé de me concentrer mais rien à faire, j'en revenais toujours aux pires tortures que je puisse faire subir à cette purulente anomalie génétique. Lui faire écouter du Bieber, ou du Tokio Hôtel, remplir sa chambre de posters de Lorie, la plonger dans le coma artificiel en laissant un testament qui disait qu'elle souhaitait être étudiée par Panda, puis la réveiller après...

Notre combat datait d'une semaine, et cette verrue avait demandé à sa supérieure de m'entraîner au Kido ! Morue ! Je ne l'avais pas croisé depuis. Je savais qu'elle avait peur de moi ! _Saloparde à culotte rose va, raclure de bidet, misérable excrément._

Si au moins je faisais des progrès... Mais si progrès il y avait, dans ce cas ils étaient si imperceptibles que je n'avais rien remarqué. Encore un effort qui ne sert à rien, encore une tentative qui échoue et...

_Pfuuuuuih, _fit le sort en s'affaissant comme un soufflé raté.

« J'me barre. » déclarai-je posément, la voix rauque d'énervement.

J'ai claqué la porte très fort derrière moi, rêvant à son cou entre le battant et le cadre.

* * *

« J'y arrive pas Kira, j'y arrive pas, putain ! PU-TAIN !

‒ Calme-toi, voyons. »

Eh ouais, comme il se devait, j'étais allée passer mes nerfs sur Izuru. Okay, à la base c'est Gin que je cherchais, car pouvoir gueuler sur un supérieur a toujours été efficace pour me calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il arrête pas de penser à cette nana, pour moi c'était juste un amant agréable en plus d'être un excellent pote, autrement dit ça devrait être facile mais je ne sais pas comment le quitter. »

Haha, vous aviez cru que je parlais du Kido hein ? Eh bah non, c'est le genre d'échecs retentissants dont je n'aime, bizarrement, pas parler. On s'demande pourquoi hein. Enfin, j'imagine que vous êtes comme moi, vous n'avez pas envie que tout le monde sache que vous avez dû utiliser le balai à chiottes une bonne dizaines de fois durant la nuit, à cause de votre plat mexicain de la veille.

« Je ne sais pas comment lui en parler...

‒ Tu as essayé avec des mots ? me demanda Kira, l'image même du sérieux.

‒ Ha-ha-ha. Très drôôôle.

‒ Que veux-tu que je te dise, rajouta le Shinigami d'une voix posée, c'est à toi de te débrouiller, je ne vais pas aller voir cet énergumène pour lui transmettre tes messages.

‒ ...Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. J'me débrouillerais, merci. »

Je lui ai piqué sa tasse de thé et l'ai avalé cul-sec, puis me suis barrée, rêvant à quelque chose de plus fort. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Mes pas m'ont guidé hors du Seireitei et c'est tout naturellement que j'ai rejoint le lac où j'étais tombée - dans les deux sens du terme. J'aimais les souvenirs qui y étaient attachés, sauf quand ma vessie s'était vidée dans les eaux fraîches. C'était un peu mon sanctuaire, mon église. Et en plus il y avait mon super confident l'arbre-sourire. Oui, parce qu'il m'écoutait toujours sans faillir et sans bouder, donc arbre-sourire. Ça parait logique me direz-vous, qu'un arbre écoute et se taise, mais un bon arbre-confident, c'est rare. Je me suis donc assise à son pied, mais cette fois je n'ai pas parlé. Cette fois, j'ai pris le temps d'écouter. Écouter le bruissement qu'un léger vent tiède et à la senteur boisée provoque en dansant à travers les feuilles, écouter le faible tintement de l'herbe qui se couche et se redresse sous le zéphyr capricieux, écouter le murmure amoureux du lac et regarder sa surface mugir et tournoyer imperceptiblement. Je me ressourçais. Mais comme on ne peut jamais rester tranquille, un événement se produisit qui me fit regretter de ne pas être restée avec des gens (souligné, ces derniers mots. Très soulignés).

« _Saluuuuuut, Baaaaaabe !_ »s'exclama hystériquement (et je dis ça en toute partialité) une voix derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée avec un soupir de lassitude, et comme il se doit, deux grands yeux d'un rose soutenu étaient dirigés droit dans les miens...à cinq centimètres à peine. J'ai glapi et me suis brusquement reculé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là encore ! ai-je hurlé, encore choquée par notre proximité de l'instant précédent.

‒ _Ça c'est bien toi, ninhinhin_, répondit Hone, carrément à côté de la plaque. _J'avais envie d'te voir, c'est tout._

‒ Oui, ben pas d'aussi près. Et si tu as envie de continuer à venir me voir, essaie d'abord de gommer cet accent ridicule.

‒ _J'vais essayer ! Je l'ai déjà fait, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur ! Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, Hanae-chan, _soupira la jeune femme d'un ton affectueux.

‒ Ferme-la, sale Hollow, rétorquai-je. Je ne pige rien à ce que tu racontes.

‒ _Je ne suis plus un Hollow, Babe !_

‒ Je ne suis pas un porcelet. Quelle est la différence ?

‒ _Je suis à moitié Shinigami va-t-on dire, Babe._ »

J'ai poussé un loooong soupir de détresse, prise d'une soudaine envie d'aller me coucher dans mon lit, d'hiberner et de me réveiller quand on sera revenu à un monde normal, où les Hollows ne deviennent pas à moitié Shinigamis et où ils ne s'incrustent pas sans être remarqués par personne à la Soul Society jusque dans le coeur du Seireitei. Ah, et où ils ne purifient pas les âmes à notre place, aussi. Quoi que ça, j'aurais été bien malvenue de m'en plaindre. Devenir un gros truc tout moche avec un masque hideux, très peu pour moi, et encore je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai, moi. Sauf Hone, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas un gros truc tout moche mais un petit truc tout flippant, et qui n'était même pas un Hollow civilisé puisqu'elle ne mangeait personne.

« Je ne suis pas un porcelet. D'ailleurs, comment tu peux faire ça au juste ? Être mi-Shinigami mi-Hollow ? questionnai-je, curieuse.

‒ _Je n'en sais rien du tout, Babe, c'était il y a très longtemps, tu sais._

‒ Je ne suis pas un porcelet. T'es si vieille que ça ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne bouffes pas d'humains ? Parce que j'imagine que tu ne le fais pas, puisque je suis ici. Et, dernier rappel, je ne suis pas un porcelet.

‒ _Très vieille. Si je ne mange pas d'âmes humaines, c'est que je risquerais de becter un d'mes descendants sans l'vouloir, après tout, en tant qu'humaine, j'avais peut-être des enfants. Tu te doutes que je ne devais pas avoir cette apparence, _rajouta l'Arrancar avec une logique certaine. _Alors quand j'ai envie de manger, je dévore un ou deux Hollows, et j'ai adopté le mode de vie humain. On m'a même déjà traité de 'sale humaine' ! Vexant._

‒ C'est vexant pour toi que l'on te compare à une humaine ?

‒ _Non, ce qui est vexant, c'est que celui qui m'appelle comme ça en était un il y a moins longtemps que moi._

‒ Et sinon, c'est comment ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup de comme toi au Hueco Mundo.

‒ _Je ne m'ennuie plus... Quant à Hueco Mundo, je n'y vis plus depuis plusieurs siècles... Tu te doutes qu'ayant un régime alimentaire si différent d'eux, je ne suis pas très bien perçue là-haut. Mais je crois qu'on va devoir écourter notre conversation !_ »s'exclama-t-elle.

Une seconde plus tard, elle n'était plus là. J'ai pesté en voyant Gin se diriger vers le lac. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que quelqu'un nous interrompe quand ça devenait intéressant ? Ni une, ni deux, j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir, je dirais même que j'étais vexée. Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un arrive au moment où j'allais lui demander pourquoi elle m'avait envoyé ici. Toujours ! Bon, ce n'était arrivé que deux fois, mais deux fois de trop.

J'ai senti son regard perçant posé sur moi.

« Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, Hana-chaaan ! » me chuchota mon Capitaine à l'oreille.

J'ai sursauté, et me suis brusquement éloignée ; je ne l'avais même pas senti s'agenouiller ! Il me regarda, accroupi, un grand sourire de renard tordant ses traits - et lorsque cette comparaison traversa ma tête, je me suis imaginée en train d'enfoncer Gin, mort, dans le derrière de Jambe de bois... Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris pourquoi j'ai d'un coup étouffé un haut le coeur et un rire strident. Et heureusement.

« Qui était-ce ?

‒ T'as pas envie d'le savoir.

‒ Mais si, j'en meurs d'envie ! » fit-il, l'oeil taquin.

Je restai muette comme une tombe.

« Oookay. Mais la prochaine fois, dis-lui d'être prudente, si quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait vu ça, tu aurais eu le droit à un joli petit procès. Et ça, ça m'embêterait beaucoup, mon chou. »

J'ai pesté en silence alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas chaloupé, puis je me suis réadossée à l'arbre en contemplant la surface du lac, ridée par de minuscules vaguelettes miroitant sous l'or liquide des rayons du soleil d'Août.

* * *

« Il m'énerve.

‒ Il t'aime bien, tu sais. » répondit Kira.

Je l'ai regardé de travers. Mon cul ouais, c'était juste un gros sadique, ou alors je plaignais les personnes qu'il aimait vraiment. Peut-être que Ran-chan était masochiste...?

« Je vais finir par regretter ce fait.

‒ Allons, tu l'adores.

‒ Ça, je ne l'admettrais que quand tu avoueras tes sentiments à la petite chose de Aizen.

‒ Tais-toi ! » a-t-il dit en rougissant.

Comme si ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas visibles comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ou comme du blanc au milieu du noir total. C'est fou ce que le Shinigami commun est nul à chier en contrôle de soi. Mon Vice-Capitaine était un Renji (version tête de dépressif) sur le plan des sentiments...

« Héhéhé.

‒ Que vas-tu faire ?

‒ Moi ? Par rapport à Renji ? Rien. Enfin, je vais essayer de lui parler. »

Il m'a observé d'un oeil triste puis a avalé une gorgée de son thé.

« Bon, j'y vais. Bye blondinet ! »

Je lui ai pris la tasse des mains et ai avalé son contenu, puis j'ai fait demi-tour et suis rentrée pour aller me reposer.

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu... » marmonna mon ami dans son menton glabre avant que je ne puisse plus l'entendre.

* * *

« Salut Hanaaaa ! gueula l'énergumène roux en me sautant sur le poil.

‒ Salut, Ren.

‒ Oh, c'est sympa ça, rajouta-t-il en observant ma tenue. Ça te va comme un gant. »

Je me suis observée d'un oeil critique, ayant oublié ce que je portais. Un robe noire relativement simple, asymétrique et fendue - sinon, bah pour se battre c'pas facile - lacée dans le dos avec des rubans bleu nuit (je ne les voyais pas, n'étant pas une mante religieuse, mais les imaginais très bien), des bas et des rangers noires elles aussi. Mouais. C'était moulant, d'où son commentaire.

« Je préférerais que ça m'aille comme une robe, ai-je rétorqué sans ciller.

‒ Ah... Euh, oui, j'imagine, a-t-il répondu, toujours souriant.

‒ Viens. »

Je lui ai pris la main pour le traîner sur le lit, où nous nous sommes assis. Curieusement, il n'a pas tenté de me sauter dessus, de me tripoter ou de...ou d'autre chose. Je l'ai regardé, me demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

« C'est fini, hein ? » demanda-t-il, le regard triste.

J'étais surprise. Nous étions juste de bons amis, et je me demandais pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet. Il n'était tout de même pas assez accro au cul pour être désespéré à l'idée de ne plus baiser...mes lèvres ? Non, quand même pas... Quoi que...

« Oui. Ça a l'air de t'attrister.

‒ Bah, c'était sympa quand même.

‒ Tu vas pouvoir draguer ta petite pépète, Rukia, là, je crois, non ? T'es pas content ?

‒ Tu vas rire..., commença-t-il. Mais je crois que je ne l'aime plus autant qu'avant. »

Et voilà, c'était dit, mon p'tit Ren-kun allait prendre son envol, oublier son amour éperdu d'adolescent pour foncer dans la vie sexuelle active de tout adulte qui se respecte et qu'il aurait dû commencer à avoir il y a quarante ans.

« Je crois...que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi. » finit Renji en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'ai blêmi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait, là ?

* * *

**L****E MOT DE LA FIN**

¹Dono est un suffixe honorifique. Très très très honorifique. Et accessoirement, tombé en désuétude tellement il était honorifique. Et en plus, on ne rajoute jamais de suffixe quand on parle de soi, surtout aussi honorifique (c'est bon, on a compris l'idée).

Nota sur le nom de Raph' l'amputée : Denovea se prononce Dénovia.

Merci à mon unique lectrice pour son gentil commentaire. Ah bon, j'ai d'autres lecteurs ? J'avais pas remarqué.

Vieux : Yamamoto.

Plate : Soi Fon.

Tresse : Unohana.

Banquise : Byakuya.

Bourrin : Kenpachi.

Panda : Mayuri.

Double-Plate : Rukia.

Iceberg : Yuki (OC).

Cul-de-jatte/Jambe-de-bois/Cafard amputé : Raphaella (OC).


	6. Chapter 6

**D****ISCLAIMER**

Ce court récit autobiographique traitant des guerres de gangs ainsi que des réseaux de prostitution et de drogue, et évoquant également les dérives auxquelles peuvent mener les vies dissolues et vouées à la recherche du plaisir d'une certaine catégorie de jeunes adultes m'appartient intégralement, hormis le monde où il se tient et les personnalités célèbres cités, qui, eux, sont la propriété exclusive de Dieu, alias Tite Kubo.

* * *

J'ai soupiré. Je venais de sortir d'une épuisante conversation qui avait bien duré une heure, où j'essayais désespérément de le persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un béguin dû au fait que nous nous étions mutuellement dépucelés. Si ça ne m'avait pas fait cet effet, c'était sans doute parce que même étant vierge, j'avais tout de même eu une vie sexuelle avant lui, composée de tripotages et de préliminaires, mais en somme c'est ça l'amour lesbien, donc j'avais bien une vie sexuelle. C'était peut-être aussi parce que moi, j'étais un minimum lucide... Ou parce que ce n'était pas de ses parties génitales dont je rêvais la nuit, fus-je dans ses bras. Mais il ne m'avait pas écouté, me couvant de ses yeux mouillés comme ceux d'un chien-chien en manque d'affection. Je lui avais même dit que des sentiments ne pouvaient pas se créer comme ça, ce qui était faux. Mais je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. C'était juste que l'on éprouve toujours quelque chose pour celui qui nous a pris notre virginité, c'était une chose normale, un réflexe que notre société, prêtant de l'importance à la pureté, avait engendré. Sauf que bien sûr, il était très doué pour faire la sourde oreille... Bah.

Franchement... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Je voulais le garder comme ami, sauf qu'il n'était pas d'accord, et j'avais beau être archisûre qu'il se leurrait, il allait être difficile de le convaincre. Peut-être aussi qu'il s'était persuadé d'avoir des sentiments envers ma personne pour se sentir moins coupable d'avoir couché à de nombreuses reprises avec une simple amie. Ou parce que sinon, il se serait détesté d'avoir pareillement trahi Double-Plate, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eu entre eux et qu'elle semblait plutôt le considérer comme un grand frère surprotecteur et un peu concon¹.

J'ai enlevé ma robe, ayant la surprise de trouver en dessous un soutien-gorge vert pomme et une culotte bleue. M'habillant dans le noir, il arrivait fréquemment que je prenne par erreur un de ces trucs affreusement colorés qu'Hone avait choisi...et délibérément rangé dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements, au lieu de mes jolis ensembles noirs. C'est ainsi que Renji avait eu quelques fous rires mémorables en me déshabillant et en tombant sur du rose, du jaune, ou du violet, parfois orné de signes cabalistiques carrément flippants, comme ce smiley amoureux de ma plastique ; (3u3). Ou encore une tête de chat simplifiée. Si ladite culotte n'avait pas été turquoise avec de petits liserées fuschia, et sans doute trop grande pour elle, je l'aurais offerte à Plate Fon (bah oui, quand on a aidé quelqu'un, on ne peut pas ne pas se montrer familière avec, au moins un peu). Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait plu à Soi Plate.

J'ai fait glisser l'immonde fanfreluche colorée jusqu'à mes chevilles, ai dégrafé le soutien-gorge hideux, puis les ai balancé dans le coin obscur où je jetais ces horreurs pour éviter de me retrouver à nouveau avec ces trucs sur moi. Vint ensuite mon nouveau rituel du soir, prier. Okay, prier à poil n'était peut-être pas très respectueux, mais Dieu nous a créé nus...

• _Ouais peut-être, mais pas avec des cheveux bleus._

...Et devait s'en foutre complètement, de la tenue dans laquelle nous, ses fidèles petits insec...croyants, nous priions. Et toi, ta gueule, conscience de mes deux (oui, je parle avec moi-même, ça vous dérange ?).

Enfin, après mon petit monologue intérieur, je me suis agenouillée, ai joint les deux mains et ai fait une de mes jolies petites prières spéciales. _Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux ensoleillés, que votre nom soit lors de l'orgasme crié, que votre harem soit créé, que votre volonté soit faite dans un cul comme dans une chatte, donnez-nous aujourd'hui notre alcool quotidien et bla et bla et bla bla bla... _Après tout, l'important n'était pas la forme mais le fond, comme on dit, ou si vous préférez_, _le physique ne compte pas, seul le coeur est important (et mon cul ?). Je me sentais mieux depuis que j'avais repris mes prières, comme si un poids avait quitté mon coeur. Sûrement le poids d'une culpabilité que je m'étais cachée pour ne pas avoir à subir ma faute. L'esprit humain peut faire des choses étonnantes pour se protéger.

Puis je suis allée prendre une longue douche chaude. Assise dans le fond du bac, je continuais à réfléchir, tandis que l'eau brûlante coulait, drue, sur mes épaules et dénouaient mes muscles et mon esprit crispés. Que faire ? Il fallait bien lui ouvrir les yeux, j'avais envie d'un ami, pas d'un toutou enamouré. Donc, solution, il fallait soit le faire retomber amoureux de Rukia - ce que je ne voulais pas, elle ne semblait rien éprouver d'autre pour lui qu'une amitié virile et fraternelle - ou bien le faire craquer sur une nana de son entourage, si possible jolie et folle de lui. J'en avais bien une en tête, et sûrement folle de lui car elle traînait toujours dans ses pattes (j'avais même cru voir un appareil photo à quelques moments), mais je ne savais pas si elle était jolie ; elle portait des lunettes épaisses, énormes, qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Elle était petite, maigrichonne, avec une jolie voix claire, mais par timidité je ne l'avais presque jamais entendu parler autrement qu'en chuchotant. Ses cheveux étaient courts, lisses et d'un joli mais commun châtain cendré. Ses yeux, aucune idée, ils étaient trop bien cachés. J'y ai réfléchi un instant puis ai renoncé ; en plus d'être effacée et bien trop timide, elle ne devait pas être son type de fille. Et si il lui faisait des avances, elle partirait en courant... Quoi que, avec quelques leçons et un relooking, elle pourrait être un bon choix, mais elle se présentait surtout comme un choix par défaut pour l'instant, car je ne voyais aucune autre groupie secrète, et aucune femme ne pouvant lui convenir.

J'ai coupé court à mes pensées et ai saisi un flacon blanc.

Une bonne heure plus tard, je sortais de la salle de bain, apaisée, et me couchais nue entre les draps, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Toute guillerette, je me suis dirigée vers la 3e Division. J'avais un joli kimono fleuri gris et noir, ma teinture était toute fraîche, refaite de la veille et mes cheveux étaient d'un beau bleu lumineux. Et c'était mon jour de congé !

« Salut la compagniiiiiiie ! »

* * *

C'était mon jour de congé. Mon jour de congé. Jour de congé...

« Pourquoi j'fais la paperasse ! Meeerde ! » me suis-je écriée.

C'était mon jour de congé et je remplissais les putains de dossiers de mon Capitaine. Ah celui-là... J'avais à peine eu le temps d'entrer qu'il s'était moqué de la bretelle orange qui dépassait sur mon épaule (merci connard), m'avait filé tout un tas de papiers ennuyeux et s'était barré en sifflotant. Je n'avais pas à faire toute sa paperasse ! Au moins je n'étais pas la seule à en faire, car Kira était en train de se noyer sous un amoncellement de feuilles. Gin avait dû lui en donner une bonne moitié, et avait sauté sur l'occasion de se débarrasser du reste lorsque j'étais entrée.

« Calme-toi, Hanae-chan, me chuchota Kira sous les regards des autres sièges.

‒ Certainement pas ! J'suis en congé, ho ! »

J'ai balancé les papiers sur le bureau du troisième siège puis ai renversé le flacon d'encre sur le bureau de môssieur Ichimaru, avant de me barrer, furieuse.

Kira était en train de nettoyer avant même que la porte soit fermée. Lèche-cul, va...

* * *

Je marchais d'un pas pressé vers l'appartement de Rangiku. Ce soir, on se saoulait la gueule (encore). Et cette fois, j'avais expressément demandé à la plantureuse blonde de m'assommer si je faisais mine de m'approcher d'un des mecs, ou d'une des filles, avec un filet de bave sur la lèvre. On sait jamais, hein. Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller avec Pervers ou Glaçonnet - car, héhé ouais, Rangiku avait réussi à le faire venir, le pauvre petit bout de chou. Quoi qu'il avait dû venir plus pour surveiller sa saoûlarde de Vice-Capitaine que pour lui-même faire honneur à l'alcool qui coulerait à flots.

J'ai toqué de ma main libre, et me suis d'un coup retrouvée le visage enfoui dans une imposante poitrine douce et souple ; Rangiku essayant de m'asphyxier comme à son habitude.

« Eh ! Ran ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Me suis-je exclamé d'une voix étouffée.

‒ On a failli t'attendre ! T'as apporté quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant mon lourd fardeau. Du whisky ? Super ! Viens, entre !

‒ Ne fais pas exprès de ne pas relever, et arrête de me coller tes putains de mamelles dans la gueule ! »

Je suis entrée d'un pas prompt, pour tomber sur une bande d'alcoolos déjà plus très frais. Et un nain décoloré faisant le piquet dans un coin.

« Mais... Merde, les gars, il est dix-sept heures !

‒ Eeeeet ? chevrota Pervers, complètement mort.

‒ Vous ne m'avez pas attendu ! Pour la peine, je garde mon alcool pour moi. »

Je me suis assise dans un coin, faisant semblant de bouder, en descendant calmement une bouteille entière devant eux, qui rirent à pleine gorge - sauf certains très proches du coma éthylique - puis vinrent me rejoindre.

C'était calme, reposant, agréable. C'était enivrant. Cette dernière sensation était sans doute plus due à Jack et à William qu'à mes amis, mais je goûtais auprès d'eux au sel d'une amitié qui n'existait plus sur Terre. Comme quoi, j'avais beau être étrange, il y en avait de pires que moi.

J'avalai une troisième bouteille sans sourciller, sous les acclamations de ces tarés adorés.

* * *

« _Non ! Papa !_ »

_Je me débattais dans le vide._

_Peur, peur. J'ai peur. Pitié, non. Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche pas. Ne la touche pas. Papa !_

_Je te hais, te hais, te honnis te déteste t'abhorre. Je t'aime. Pourquoi ? Pour-pourquoi, papa ? N'ai-je pas été sage ? Si sage ? Si sage... Regarde, la Maîtresse m'a donné plein d'images._

« _Plains-toi à ta pute de soeur, petite catin, et obéis à ton gentil papa._ »

_Non ! Saisei, pitié. Pourquoi ? C'était ta faute. Tu ne m'as pas aidé. C'était à toi de jouer la maman. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je suis triste, j'ai mal, je ne veux pas faire la maman. Je suis trop jeune. Je suis encore une enfant. Pitié, je ne veux pas vivre ça, je n'en peux plus de sentir mon coeur se fissurer, de sentir ces miasmes noirâtres qui s'en écoulent et dégueulassent mon âme._

_Saisei, c'était ton rôle, si tu avais été là rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé._

_Mais... Toi non plus, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, toi aussi tu étais si jeune... Mais je me sentais trahie, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin, si... J'étais égoïste ; je ne voulais pas souffrir. J'aurais pu être une petite fille courageuse et prendre une partie de ton fardeau sur mes épaules, mais j'ai refusé. Souffrir, ça fait mal._

_Souffrir, ça fait mal. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal. J'ai si mal au ventre, là, là, tu sens ? Saisei ? Grande soeur ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu me fais peur..._

_Tu me terrifiais. Subir ça tous les jours et garder le sourire pour les spectateurs, c'était grandiose. J'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas humaine, que tu étais un monstre. Mais le seul monstre ici, c'était lui, ce cher papa._

_Papa... J'ai peur. J'ai peur de lui, de papa. Je ne l'aime plus, il m'a fait mal, très mal. Regarde, grande soeur ! Je saigne. C'est tout rouge. Ça coule mais c'est pas du pipi, c'est du sang. Dis ? Pourquoi ? Je deviens grande, comme disait maman ? Grande soeur ? Pourquoi, dis ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Saisei ! Ne me laisse pas seule... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je me rattraperais, promis !_

_Saisei... Je m'en veux tant._

_Papa, arrête, arrête je n'en peux plus arrête j'ai mal mal mal ne touche pas là ne me touche pas ne recommence pas... Papa arrête je t'en prie je t'aime je t'aime. Je te hais. Papa non non ne me touche pas. Saisei ? Saisei..._

_Du sang du sang. Aaah... Tout est rouge, il fait si noir, il fait si triste, nous pleurons toutes les trois, nous pleurons ensemble, serrées contre le gros ventre de maman._

_Saisei !_

* * *

« Saisei !

‒ Hanae ? »

Je me suis tournée vers Rangiku, surprise. Mon cauchemar s'estompait déjà, ne laissant que des brumes noires et crasseuses derrière lui.

« Rangiku ? » murmurai-je, troublée.

Ma vision était floue. Ce cauchemar devait être abominable. Un visage se profila devant mes yeux, juste un instant. Des cheveux bruns, ondulés, de grands yeux gris un peu tombants. Saisei. Ma soeur aînée. Pourquoi je rêvais d'elle aujourd'hui ? Elle était morte depuis longtemps à présent. Je me suis prise la tête à deux mains, luttant contre mon mal de crâne et contre l'inconscience qui me guettait. J'ai relevé les yeux ; la blonde était là, en train de me fixer bizarrement. Derrière elle, Glaçonnet refusait de me regarder. Les autres étaient déjà partis. Kira aussi.

Pourquoi me regardaient-ils aussi bizarrement ? Rangiku m'a montré la porte, jetant un coup d'oeil nerveux à son Capitaine. Je ne comprenais pas, mais tant pis. Vu leurs visages, j'ai préféré ne pas traîner dans le coin.

De toute manière, il était temps de revenir à la 4e Division.

* * *

C'était décidé, elle me terrifiait vraiment. Surtout ce doux sourire sur ses traits fins, ce sourire derrière lequel se cachait un monstre. Beeeh. La pire de tous les psychopathes du Seireitei. Jamais je n'aurais osé refuser de me faire soigner par elle, moi... Je ne voudrais pas savoir de quoi elle est capable pour soumettre un récalcitrant.

Mais ça faisait plusieurs jours que je n'étais pas venue à la 4e Division et, somme toute, je méritais bien de me faire remonter les bretelles. Et je pouvais en profiter pour lui demander un médicament contre les mauvaises nuits... Même si je savais que je ne le ferais pas.

« Ah, te revoilà enfin, Ryôjuu-san.

‒ Euh... Bonjour ?

‒ Oui, bonjour, répondit-elle toujours en souriant. Tu vas être contente, Denovea-san est revenue !

‒ Elle est dans la salle d'entraînement ? » me suis-je écriée.

Tresse eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que j'étais déjà dehors, excitée comme une puce et prête à démolir cette misérable trace de pneu de moustique.

Elle était seule dans la grande salle circulaire ; j'entrai sans faire de bruit et lui sautai dessus. Elle me para avec son sabre d'entraînement.

* * *

Une demi-heure qu'on bataillait comme deux furies - moi me moquant de sa myopie, elle répétant, absolument pas crédible, qu'elle ne l'était pas. Et cette salope ne se battait toujours pas avec son Zampakuto. Argh, je la haïssais, elle me tapait sur le système, cette effroyable catin cosmique. Je lui ai démoli son putain de sabre en bois d'un poignard bien placé - et à la lame effilée.

« Je vois. » prononça-t-elle, atone.

Elle balança le manche dans un coin et se mit en position, sa jambe de bois en avant. Je me suis demandée si elle allait vraiment me combattre comme ça, et si oui, où était donc caché son sabre. Elle se pencha et posa son bras sur sa jambe artificielle, l'autre étant levé derrière elle pour assurer son équilibre. J'ai juste eu le temps de la voir bondir vers moi, puis le bois heurta violemment ma tête et tout devint noir... Ça commençait à devenir une habitude, ai-je pensé avant de perdre connaissance.

_J'étais à nouveau dans la forêt. Le sable était toujours aussi fin, les arbres toujours aussi grands, espacés et secs. Le vent soulevait les particules de mica dans les airs, formant de larges rideaux transparents qui m'entouraient en voletant. J'ai baissé la tête ; le petit homme de papier me fixait, sa petite tête ronde et sans expression levée vers moi. Il leva un bras et je l'ai soulevé, prenant garde, cette fois, à ne pas me couper, puis j'ai marché vers l'arbre qui dominait tous les autres._

_Il me semblait plus jeune, moins pétrifié... Paper-man a sauté hors de ma main et a couru vers la silhouette, humaine, qui était perchée sur ce gros rocher gris, puis s'est fondu en lui. Un lumière douloureuse a bloqué ma vue, et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, un putain de bishônen aux cheveux noirs et asymétriques se tenait juste en face de moi. Le blanc de ses yeux maquillés était rouge, ses oreilles étaient pointues, bref le canon efféminé d'Heroic Fantasy type._

...On a le droit de sauter sauvagement sur son Zampakuto pour faire des trucs pas catholiques ? _ai-je pensé en rougissant comme une gamine._

J'ai ouvert les yeux, puis me suis redressée d'un violent coup de hanche pour m'asseoir en tailleur. À quelques mètres de moi, Jambe de bois était là, impassible. Même mon psychopathe de Capitaine (sur ce point-là, étant sociopathe, nous étions faits pour nous entendre) m'avait ausculté la première fois que j'étais allée dans mon monde intérieur. Mais non, cette erreur de la nature, ce Dodo - quoi de plus anormal qu'un gros zozio qui ressemble à rien et ne sait pas voler - restait là à me regarder comme une conne. Je me suis inspectée ; au moins, on ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'avoir profité de mon évanouissement, car aucune autre marque que celles que j'avais déjà n'était apparue sur mon corps. D'un côté, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de pouvoir l'accuser de ça...héhéhé. Puis j'ai regardé attentivement mes armes. Mes poignards n'avaient pas changé. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Mais à présent, leurs capacités ne m'étaient plus inconnues.

Mes jambes ont vibré sous l'effort de mes muscles qui se contractaient, puis mes bras sont arrivés en renfort, poussant le sol vers le bas, et je me suis relevée. J'avais la conscience aigüe des choses que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est bourré, migraineux, ou qu'on a écouté trop longtemps de la musique et qu'elle semble faire partie intégrante de vous. Face à moi, la jeune femme avança d'un pas boitillant. Je voyais chaque grain de beauté sur sa peau dorée, chacune des petites taches de rousseur presque invisibles qui parsemaient la peau tendue de son nez droit, je voyais chaque reflet rougeoyant dans ses cheveux auburn, chaque éclat vert dans ses yeux d'un bleu liquide et transparent. Et le pire, c'est que je la trouvais belle, carrément belle, et c'était vraiment énervant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? prononcèrent ses lèvres petites et roses, bougeant au minimum.

‒ Justement, je regarde. Ça ne te manque pas, ça, la myope ? » ai-je lancé, sarcastique.

Elle s'est lancée sur sa jambe de bois pour bondir sur moi. Si prévisible. Je l'ai évitée d'une pirouette et ai abattu mon poignard affectueusement surnommé Cristal vers son bras droit ; un réflexe fastidieux à oublier après plusieurs de ces combats au sabre d'entraînement. Il a mordu la chair tendre et veloutée de son épaule, et un long et mince fil de sang pourpre a délicatement glissé vers son coude où il s'est accumulé pour couler en un filet plus large sur son avant-bras, en biais, comme un ruban sombre et luisant. Quelques gouttes épaisses sont tombées sur le sol. Un sourire victorieux a étiré mes lèvres alors qu'elle se dégageait brutalement, augmentant le débit du liquide suintant qui commençait déjà à coaguler. Je suis restée devant elle, immobile, attendant de voir le résultat, et ricanant toute seule devant l'expression interrogative qui faisait jour sur son visage. Puis elle s'est cambrée brusquement, et un son étranglé monta entre ses dents découvertes par une grimace de douleur mêlée de surprise. La lame avait fait son office, et de micro-coupures avaient dû apparaître sous sa peau, aussi douloureuses que de mille de ces fines entailles irritantes que l'on se fait avec le papier.

« Qu'est-ce que... » a sifflé la rousse.

Elle a sauté loin de moi, comme un chat, retombant avec aplomb sur sa prothèse. J'attendais toujours son Zampakuto, et mon vœu fut exaucé. Se mettant droit, elle a fléchi la jambe amputée et a prononcé d'une voix basse un mot que je n'ai pas perçu. Sa jambe artificielle s'est prolongée et s'est affinée, se transformant en une lame à quatre tranchants et à la pointe acérée.

...Ah. Okay. C'était ça, son Zampakuto. Sa putain de jambe de bois. J'aurais dû m'en douter mais même quand elle m'a frappé avec, je n'ai pas réalisé. Attendez... Quand elle m'a frappé ? Sa jambe était hérissée de quatre pointes recourbées. J'aurais dû me les prendre en pleine tête. J'ai levé la main et l'ai posé sur mes cheveux. Ils étaient lourds et poisseux, encore un peu humides par endroits. Tout est devenu intense, aussi intense que lors d'un trip à l'acide, d'une précision douloureuse, puis ma vision s'est obscurcie.

_Salope ! Elle n'en avait vraiment rien à branler d'mon état !_

* * *

J'ai rouvert les yeux dans une des chambres blanches du bâtiment médical de la 4e. Kira lisait un livre, assis bien droit sur une chaise à côté de mon lit, attendant patiemment que je me réveille (brave bête).

« Salut, toi. Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

‒ Ah ! fit le lieutenant, refermant son bouquin après avoir soigneusement intercalé un marque-page à l'intérieur. Tu es réveillée.

‒ De toute évidence, a-je ironisé.

‒ Ça fait quelques heures ; la nuit vient de tomber. Je vais chercher le capitaine Unohana. »

Il s'est levé en époussetant machinalement ses cuisses, puis a ouvert silencieusement la porte avant de s'éclipser. J'ai baillé en m'étirant, attrapant mes poignets pour délier mes muscles tendus, puis je me suis assise en tailleur, rassemblant mes forces pour contrer le sourire de Tresse avec mon grand rictus parfaitement peu naturel. Toutes dents dehors, je me suis décontractée et me suis adossée au mur, puis la porte s'est entrebâillée sur sa haute silhouette brune.

« Vous voilà enfin réveillée, m'adressa la femme avec sa voix toujours douce et sereine, me faisant légèrement culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été debout avant.

‒ Ouais, et j'veux plus jamais voir cette morue ! » lançai-je morose, pour camoufler cette pointe de honte.

Elle a posé son postérieur gracile sur la chaise occupée précédemment par le second de ma Division, qui attendait devant la porte - sa longue mèche dorée dépassant par l'embrasure - puis s'est penchée vers moi, provoquant un frisson viscéral qui me secoua toute entière.

« Allons, voyons, Ryôjuu-san, ne la jugez pas comme ça. Vous savez, elle a fait énormément d'efforts pour devenir Shinigami, ça a été très dur pour elle...

‒ Dur ? ai-je commenté. Trouvez mieux, ce résidu de chili con carne est un monstre.

‒ Pourtant, c'est bien la vérité, m'a assuré la jeune médecin. Les esprits sont parfois butés, et malgré son énergie spirituelle assez phénoménale, les examinateurs des tests d'entrée à l'Académie ne voyaient en elle que son infirmité... À cette époque, elle se servait d'une béquille pour marcher. Suite à ces refus successifs, elle s'est entraînée durant des années pour trouver et contrôler son Zampakuto. Et même après ça, ils refusèrent de lui faire passer les épreuves...

‒ Comment a-t-elle fait pour être admise à l'Académie, alors ? interrogeai-je, curieuse malgré moi.

‒ Elle leur a fait mordre la poussière, répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était. La preuve de ses compétences étant étalée sous leur nez, ils durent se résigner...

‒ Ah, okay. Quand même, j'imagine que pour évaluer les compétences des candidats, à défaut d'être intelligents, ils devaient être un minimum puissants ; c'est bien ce que je disais, c'est un monstre. »

Son sourire s'est accentué, puis elle m'a brièvement ausculté, et a examiné ma blessure à la tête.

« C'est bon, a lancé le médecin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous pourrez y aller. »

Je ne me suis pas faite prier, et me suis endormie un quart d'heure après - tout pour partir vite. Je me suis réveillée sur les coups de neuf heures, le lendemain, Kira somnolant à côté de moi. Cet idiot était vraiment resté là toute la nuit ? Non mais quel débile parfois çui-là, j'vous jure... J'ai ri. C'était mignon. Mais je n'en avais pas pour autant oublié la promesse du Capitaine, et suis sortie si vite que Kira mit trois secondes à réaliser que je venais de passer sous son nez morveux. Il me rejoignit en shunpo et m'accompagna jusqu'aux bâtiments de la 3e Division, se rongeant l'esprit avec une quelconque question qu'il bouillait de me poser, au vu de ses coups d'oeil fréquents voire même compulsifs, et de sa bouche qui hésitait à s'ouvrir. Au début, c'était drôle ; devant la porte, lassant. Je me suis arrêtée pour me tourner vers lui.

« Allez, vas-y, balance-la ta putain de question...

‒ C'est que...

‒ Quoi ?

‒ En fait... Quand tu étais ivre, tu as beaucoup parlé. »

J'ai patienté, mon regard foudroyant en disant beaucoup sur le temps que ça durerait, mon pied tapotant rythmiquement le sol soulignant le fait que ce ne serait pas longtemps du tout.

« Dis..., se lança-t-il en rougissant, tu l'aimes vraiment bien, le Capitaine Ichimaru ? »

Je l'ai fixé, interloquée, pâlissant, à son contraire, en comprenant ce qu'il entendait par là. J'ai bredouillé, puis protesté, vigoureusement.

« Okay..., répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. Oublie. »

J'ai pris congé ; je crois que je venais de comprendre pourquoi Glaçonnet et Rangiku me regardaient si bizarrement. J'avais encore dû dire des stupidités en étant bourrée. Que des stupidités, évidemment. Rien n'était vrai dans ce que j'avais pu raconter, Gin n'était qu'un ami, non, à peine un ami, puisque je ne le connaissais pas assez pour qu'il puisse être qualifié ainsi. _Alors pourquoi ai-je bégayé ainsi ? _Pour rien. Il m'avait juste surprise. Et ça m'énervait d'être capable de me dire que si j'avais réagi comme ça, c'était que ces propos d'alcoolique comportaient un certain fond de vérité. Que des conneries. La seule personne pour qui j'avais éprouvé des sentiments, elle était restée sur Terre et je lui souhaitais d'y rester très longtemps.

Je suis rentrée dans la pièce noire de monde, lassée de mes propres pensées et l'exprimant en poussant un profond soupir, puis j'ai filé sans regarder autour de moi jusqu'à ma chaise, m'y laissant tomber lourdement (comme un gros sac, en somme). _Oh merde, y a des dossiers... _Je détestais la paperasse, putain, c'est vraiment à chier de passer ses journées à remplir des lignes de texte grisâtre et soporifique. D'un côté, mes journées se passaient plus souvent à me battre, à lancer des injures parfaitement vulgaires et à faire un petit tour dans les bras de l'hôpital du Seireitei - ce qui expliquait la quantité de feuillets s'amoncelant sur mon bureau.

J'ai attaqué cette tâche éminemment emmerdante, essayant d'avoir l'air enthousiasme - en vain - jusqu'à ce que deux mains ivoirines au grain parfait se posent devant moi. Je m'y intéressai, studieuse, afin de ne pas avoir à relever le regard, des fois qu'on me refile une putain de tâche ingrate comme récurer les toilettes de la 11e (ces mecs ne connaissent pas l'hygiène). Ces mains étaient longues et fines, osseuses sans l'être trop ; des mains de pianiste, ou de peintre. La peau ne portait pas une seule marque, et les ongles, nacrés et courts, étaient d'un ovale légèrement pointu. Ses doigts étaient délicats et incitaient aux pensées coquines.

• _Non, ça, c'est parce que tu es une obsédée._

Si peu. Bref, c'était des mains grandes et vraiment très belles, des mains d'homme comme je les aime. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que mon Capitaine avait des appendices si délicieux (mais non, pas ceux-là, sale pervers) ; l'identité de l'homme était en effet facile à deviner, car avec une peau si blanche, je ne connaissais personne d'autre, à part Hone qui était encore pire, et moi qui devait être imperceptiblement plus foncée. Hum. Si je commençais à remonter je serais bien forcée d'arriver à son visage, mais au moins ça me laisserait plus de temps de répit avant l'horrible chose qu'il me demanderait sans doute ; à tout prendre, quelques minutes de bonheur supplémentaire, je n'allais certainement pas cracher dessus.

Mes yeux se sont donc très lentement glissés sur les membres minces et galbés découverts par ses manches relevées nonchalamment. La peau y était toujours aussi lisse et pâle, juste traversée par quelques insignifiantes estafilades livides, traces d'anciennes blessures de guerre. Les poignets étaient délicats, presque féminins si ils n'avaient pas été anguleux. Quelques veines bleues, saillant doucement sous son inexistante couche de graisse, parcouraient les avant-bras élégamment musclés pour finir leur course impétueuse sur le dos de ses mains. Mon regard est remonté encore un peu sur son kimono noir, cintré autour de son corps svelte, dont l'entrebâillement laissait apercevoir un rectangle laiteux, un morceau tout à fait appétissant du tentant torse agréablement ciselé. Son Haori, cette pièce de vêtement blanche distinguant, entre autres, les Capitaines des autres Shinigamis, flottait autour de lui, bien large pour sa taille de brindille (ou de portière de Solex), et la soulignant tout particulièrement, en tranchant sur sa tenue sombre.

Mes pupilles se sont dirigées vers les clavicules délicieusement marquées, une zone qui me donnait toujours envie de la mordre et de la sucer. Je suis remontée sur le cou, long et frêle, ai caressé la pomme d'Adam dont la masculinité tranchait avec un contraste exquis sur ce corps gracile et étiré aux déliés gracieux, ai parcouru le visage d'albâtre, aux traits félins et réguliers. Une mâchoire aigue se fondant en un menton légèrement pointu, des lèvres dénuées de la moindre touche de rouge, à la courbe douce et aguichante, qui n'étaient, pour une fois, pas extravagamment tendues sur ses crocs immaculés, et les surplombant, un nez long et droit. Puis deux yeux en amande dans lesquels j'ai plongé, entrouverts sur deux iris fascinants et illisibles, d'un bleu polaire intense. Deux yeux glacés qui n'étaient pas finalement si impénétrables que ça... _Enfin, si. Mais non. Mais si. Mais..._

• _Tu es ridicule._

Je sentis un acquiescement amusé venir de mon canon muet de Zampakuto. _C'est ça, allez-y, marrez-vous..._ Entre ma conscience et ce foutu sabre bien trop sexy pour mon... Hum, son bien, j'étais mal barrée. Surtout avec la première, ce truc incongru qui s'était développé de lui-même dans mon intellect prodigieux et qui ne servait à rien, sinon à m'emmerder aussi profondément que Rocco Siffredi la met à une des poulettes de ses tournages. Cette branleuse qui était apparue au fil des jours de mes années insouciantes de collégienne prépubère.

Quand cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, une image mentale d'une intensité dégueulasse s'imposa à moi ; une énorme flaque de sang. J'ai secoué la tête, chassant cette débilité mentale parfaitement incongrue.

Bref. C'que j'voulais dire, c'est que son regard était...étrange. Ouais voilà. Il me regardait étrangement (surlignez ce mot). Et comme je suis une petite froussarde, j'ai détourné mon attention sur ses cheveux. Hum, ses beaux cheveux, fins, lisses et brillants, qui paraissaient infiniment doux, à la teinte si particulière, un blanc aux reflets argent...

...Okay, c'est bon, j'avais tout maté sauf ce qu'on ne montre pas en public, et en plus il me fixait d'un sale oeil. Je crois qu'après le moment 'Lisez un peu ça les fangirls, et regrettez de ne pas être à ma place', on en était à celui Ô combien plus tragique, de 'Lisez un peu ça les fangirls, et ne regrettez surtout pas de ne pas être à ma place', aussi nommé 'Je vais souffrir et chialer des larmes de saaaaang'. Quelle idée biscornue avait bien pu me prendre à la gorge le jour où j'avais décidé de crever... Ah, hum, oui, ça s'était un peu fait sur l'instinct du moment, c'était pas prémédité... Finalement, je regrettais de ne pas être devenue un Hollow. Si si, juste un peu, mais si. À cet instant, je n'étais vraiment pas loin de le regretter profondément. Ce qui me fit d'ailleurs penser à Hone...enfin, pester sur son existence. Ça faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais pas vu... Je ne savais pas dans quel état d'esprit je devais accueillir cette constatation. Soulagée ou inquiète ? Extatique ou en colère ? Enfin, passons sur ça. Car pendant que je m'abîmais dans mes pensées cheminant gaiement main dans la main, mon Capitaine s'impatientait et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de faire l'expérience de la véritable souffrance - autre que mentale. Or, avec ce fou furieux, je pouvais m'attendre à un jour la connaître si je continuais à me conduire avec autant de désinvolture et de lâcheté - et très bientôt, sans doute - même si il s'attaquait rarement à ses hommes. Oui, ce fou furieux, et j'assumais mes paroles. Mais pas devant lui. Je l'aimais bien quand même, hein, c'est parce qu'il était si bizarre qu'il était marrant, et puis il n'était pas, va-t-on dire, pur, chaste et noble (coincé du cul en somme) comme une glaciale Banquise, ou comme son fils spirituel, juste un peu plus emporté de nature mais tout aussi strict dans son attitude que ce précédent.

J'ai donc fièrement relevé la tête, plantant à nouveau mes iris noirs dans les siens, mais plus superficiellement ; le répit était terminé. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, emprisonnant dans ma bouche moite une salive soudainement difficile à avaler ; qu'est-ce qui m'attendait ?

« Ouiiii, qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

‒ Va porter ça au Capitaine Hitsugaya, au lieu de me mirer avec des yeux de merlan frit. »

J'ai vaguement rougi avant de me lever. _N'importe quoi, hé, l'autre... Y a des mecs beaaaucoup plus canons que lui dans le Gotei 13 ! Comme, euh... Glaçon, tiens ! Ou Aizen-chan ! J'suis sûre qu'il est très bien sans ses lunettes._

Un ricanement étouffé et un silence amusé me parvinrent de mon monde intérieur. J'ai pesté contre ma conscience et mon Zampakuto avant de prendre le papier dans sa main à présent tendue et de m'enfuir prestement. Il me regardait quand même super bizarrement...

• _Peut-être bien que sa Ran-chan est venue lui parler de la soirée d'avant-hier, non...?_

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Pourquoi se soucierait-il du fait que j'ai encore passé une nuit à picoler comme un trou ?_ J'avais sauté (sur) personne en plus ! Enfin, je crois... C'est quand j'eus la vision insolite d'une moi version terrienne - comprendre naine, faible, et désespérément bien coiffée - en train de se frapper le front de la paume de sa main avec découragement, sûrement ma conscience, que je pensai aux idioties que je semblais avoir dit sur lui. Ah ouais...c'était peut-être ça. Mais me regarder comme ça, pourtant je ne semblais pas avoir dit du mal de lui, bien au contraire... Argh, pas la peine de me torturer l'esprit pour cet olibrius, voyons ! J'ai parcouru en un temps record le trajet jusqu'à la 10e, pressée de me casser de là pour faire un somme et aller m'entraîner au Kido avec Tresse. Oui, vous avez bien entendu... Il faut dire que je venais de me rappeler que Glaçonnet était lui aussi à la beuverie, et surtout qu'il ne portait pas Gin dans son cœur, loin de là. Je suis entrée, avec un peu d'appréhension, et me suis approchée de l'enfant. Il m'a dévisagé, rébarbatif, tandis que je lui tendais le papier.

« De la part du Capitaine Ichimaru, ai-je murmuré sous son regard réfrigérant.

‒ Hn. » a-t-il acquiescé, froid.

Son expression s'était encore assombrie à la mention du nom qu'il devait maudir depuis des années - étonnant quand on savait que son Vice-Capitaine était la meilleure amie de la cible de toute cette haine retenue. Je ne savais vraaaaiment pas ce que j'avais pu raconter, mais ses airs hautains et les chuchotis aux odeurs de rumeurs qui provenaient des commères assemblées dans la salle commençaient à me taper sur le système plus que d'ordinaire. Sans doute était-ce dû à la réaction de l'effrayant homme qu'était Gin, qui, malgré son sourire dément, avait toujours été relativement joyeux avec moi. C'était sûrement aussi à cause des regards troubles et troublés et des questions saugrenues de ceux ayant assisté à mon déballage de conneries. Puis deux morceaux de phrases sont parvenues à mes oreilles ; "...avec Ichimaru..." et "Tu crois qu'ils..." et je me suis retournée, le bouchon sautant, le lait débordant, la goutte d'eau tombant, la cruche allant trop à l'eau, la cerise étant posée sur le gâteau, bref, j'ai pété un putain de fusible.

« Putain mais arrêtez ! ai-je tempêté. Arrêtez de vous conduire comme ça avec Gin ! Il est peut-être sadique mais il est très gentil - d'accord, pas trop, mais il est marrant, lui, alors, putain de bordel de putes à con, arrêtez de juger les gens de cette façon, comme de gros connards, tous autant que vous êtes, bande de concierges ! »

Les Shinigamis présents m'ont fixé, bouche bée, avant de se détourner précipitamment de moi sous le feu de mes yeux, incendiés de colère contre leurs stupides préjugés. Merde alors, ouais il était un peu psychopathe pervers sur les bords - j'en avais été témoin plusieurs fois, il lui était même arrivé une fois de couper, toujours en souriant froidement, le bras d'un imbécile qui l'avait insulté et défié. Nul besoin de préciser que ce dernier avait présenté ses excuses la queue entre les jambes, avant que mon Capitaine ne l'envoie à la 4e - mais il ne méritait certainement pas un tel comportement ! Et moi non plus, au passage, innocente petite créature que j'étais. Le soufflé est brusquement retombé, et je me suis soudain sentie très lasse. Mes pas m'ont guidé vers la sortie, mais avant de partir de la Division, j'ai vu le mioche saisir le message, le lire d'un air surpris - ce qui n'a pas duré longtemps, soit il avait des capacité de lecture phénoménales, soit c'était un télégramme condensé - puis me scruter, un très léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres bien que, l'un dans l'autre, il fut aussi légèrement étonné. _Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans ce mot..._

Puis j'ai emprunté le chemin de la 11e Division, bifurquant ensuite pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Ariane. Ça faisait très longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu - environ une semaine, mais quand on s'ennuie le temps se rallonge - et je me demandais comment elles allaient. Je serais bien passée voir Tania d'abord, mais cette chose avait tendance à disparaître pour se balader personne ne savait où, et j'avais infiniment plus de chance de la trouver en cherchant la blonde qu'en la cherchant elle.

Des éclats de voix me parvinrent. Je me suis dépêchée, pour me retrouver devant deux furies crépitantes de rage ; mes amies. Ou ce qui m'en servait.

« Mais ferme ta gueule, putain ! a hurlé Ariane.

‒ Que je me taise ? Que je me taise ? Mais ce serait à toi de te la fermer, et de ramper à mes pieds comme le vil et misérable sale petit cloporte que tu es, déchet ! » a répliqué la geekette.

...Wow. Wow wow wow. Putain. Elle était carrément flippante, elle, quand elle était en colère.

« ...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ai-je osé demandé. »

J'ai été récompensée par quatre yeux furibonds braqués sur moi, me promettant une mort lente et cruelle.

« Cette pute/Ce cancrelat fait sa traînée pour les beaux yeux de son Capitaine ! se sont-elle écriées en coeur. »

_Ooookay..._, ai-je pensé. _Va y avoir du boulot, là. J'suis pas dans la merde, pour une fois._

Et mes deux tortionnaires mentaux (à savoir ma conscience et mon sabre) se sont esclaffés à l'unisson, se foutant joyeusement de ma pauvre gueule déconfite.

* * *

**L****E MOT DE LA FIN**

¹Cassedédi à **Cerise-san** qui reconnaîtra le sujet d'un échange de messages.

Merci à mes deux commenteurs. Vous savez, les autres, il vous suffit de me poster un "j'aime", un seul pour l'ensemble des chapitres et j'aurais un orgasme et je satisferais le moindre de vos désirs, donc à bon entendeur... :3

Vieux : Yamamoto.

Soi Plate/Plate Fon : Soi Fon.

Tresse : Unohana.

Banquise : Byakuya.

Pervers : Kyoraku.

Glaçonnet : Hitsugaya.

Bourrin : Kenpachi.

Panda : Mayuri.

Double-Plate : Rukia.

Iceberg : Yuki (OC).

Cul-de-jatte/Jambe-de-bois/Cafard amputé : Raphaella (OC).


	7. Chapter 7

**D****ISCLAIMER**

Hanae Ryôjuu, Tania Oswald, Ariane Rücken, Yuki Yuugirino, Raphaella Denovea, Saisei, Fumiko, Seishi, la petite lunetteuse, l'égyptien, Hone, Sakoto Amekusa, Ameli Jie Huang, Kim O'Wellan et la conscience de Hana m'appartiennent ainsi que Gin, le reste, je le laisse dans ma grande mansuétude à Tite Kubo, mon vieux pote de toujours et en fait j'avais carrément la flemme de taper ce disclaimer donc j'me suis pas foulée.

**EDIT : Cette semaine, il n'y aura pas de chapitre, j'ai pas mal de papiers administratifs à faire et je sèche pour la fin du chapitre 7bis (mais je vous rassure, après j'aurais un peu de marge, j'ai presque fini le 10).**

* * *

Un fou rire me prit soudainement, provoquant davantage encore le courroux des deux jeunes femmes, qui se mirent à me crier dessus d'un bel ensemble, puis, en désaccord même sur ça, recommencèrent à s'agonir d'insultes. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours pliée en deux, les côtes douloureuses, des hoquets de rire perçant encore dans ma gorge serrée.

Il fallait avouer qu'imaginer la blonde frigide et pondérée qu'était Ariane mettre en avant ses attributs féminins inexistants et papillonner des paupières sur des yeux enamourés, tout ça pour Zaraki Kenpachi, la brute épaisse au sens de l'humour plus que douteux et qui semblait aussi chaste qu'un moine, le côté 'J'aime croquer des enfants de coeur au petit déjeuner' en moins... Bah, c'était carrément trippant. Cette vision hilarante m'évoquait certains délires créés par un abus de divers substances prohibées au niveau mondial.

...Bon, il était plus que temps de séparer les deux belligérantes enragées.

« Hep, les filles... ai-je tenté. On se calme, s'il vous plaît... »

Le vent soufflait très fort, ce jour-là... Un vent frais à en décorner les boeufs. Hum, et en plus il faisait carrément frisquet, bien que des flammes semblaient danser derrière mes amies. _Tiens, j'ai une stalactite au bout du nez !..._

• _Arrête la drogue, c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale._

_Oh, c'est bon, je n'ai rien imaginé d'horrible, j'ai juste eu un délire visuel et sensitif causé par l'extrème solitude dans laquelle leur absence de réaction m'a plongé._

J'ai réessayé de les interpeller, hésitante, toujours avec les mêmes mots. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Cinq fois. Chaque vent devenant plus énervant encore que le précédent. Hé oui, encore une fois, j'allais péter un câble aujourd'hui.

« Hé, les deux pétasses, là, ai-je grondé en dégainant mes poignards. On. Se. Calme. »

J'avais martelé ces mots d'un ton froid et plein d'une violence contenue loin d'être simulée, et elles se sont tournées vers moi, ont réprimé un frisson, se sont reculées, heurtées...et ont recommencé à s'insulter. _Putain mais je rêve !_

• _Vas-y, frappe-les pour moi._

Je me suis approchée d'elles, ai saisi leurs têtes et dans un mouvement rapide les ai cogné l'une contre l'autre. Ah, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire du bien ! Autant qu'une bonne nuit de débauche.

• _Tu as eu un seul vrai partenaire de toute ta courte vie, et tu parles de débauche ?_

_Ouais, c'est vrai, mais j'ai bien l'intention de remédier à cette situation. Maintenant que j'y ai goûté, pas envie de m'en priver._ Mais laissons ces délicieuses pensées grivoises de côté. J'ai regardé de haut les deux créatures tombées à terre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de blague, les guenons ? ai-je interrogé d'un ton terrible, les carbonisant du regard avec le maximum de conviction possible.

‒ 'On m'a dit que le SIDA pouvait s'attraper sur la cuvette des toilettes, est-ce vrai ?' demande un jeune homme innocent. Et l'homme de science de répondre : 'Oh, vous savez, vous faites ça où vous voulez, ça ne me regarde pas !' » chantonna Tania.

Je l'ai fixée, interloquée. _C'est quoi son délire ?_ Au bout de quelques minutes de silence ébahi et quelque peu outré – merci de me casser mes effets, hein, pétasse va – elle a semblé réagir à la pression que je devais faire peser sur elle et a tenté de se justifier avec un grand sourire béat.

« Bah quoi, tu as parlé de blague, alors j'ai tenté de détendre l'atmosphère... C'est pas bien ? »

J'ai profondément soupiré, et ai lourdement laissé tomber mon front à la surface troublée par la lassitude dans ma main rendue tremblante par le désespoir. Cette parenthèse de tragédie grecque fermée, disons juste que j'en avais ras-le-cul. Pourquoi devais-je m'occuper d'un putain de Shinigami au mental digne de celui d'une enfant de trois ans ? Et c'est à ce moment là que le comble survint, que les combles s'écroulèrent sur moi, que le ciel tomba sur mon auguste tête ; l'Autrichienne se mit à glousser/ricaner/s'esclaffer de manière discrète mais indéniablement psychotique ce qui est normal vu sa personnalité/la réponse D/l'âge du Capitaine/42/Obi-Wan Kenobi/quantifiez dans une dissertation d'une trentaine de pages les changements que la théorie de mécanique quantique du chat de Schrödinger aurait pu apporter à notre société si elle avait été réalisée, et évitez les blagues du chat recherché mort et vif, c'est du réchauffé, et non, Jennifer, le chat de Schrödinger n'est pas Salem, le chat de Sabrina la sorcière, mais que faites-vous dans cette classe enfin aaaaargh/rayez les mentions inutiles (mais quel bordel dans ma tête).

Elle se mit à glousser, donc (nota personnelle ; limiter le sake), et échangea avec Tania un regard lumineux de compréhension mutuelle et de psychodélire sado-maso de base. Puis elles se mirent à faire les pintades en coeur.

Pourquoi devais-je m'occuper de _deux_ putains de Shinigamis au mental équivalant celui de deux enfants de trois ans ? Oui, parce que là, plus aucun doute n'était permis ; elles étaient toutes deux folles à lier.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Il y a deux secondes, on aurait dit deux charretiers réglant un accident de la route, et là, vous bêtifiez les yeux dans les yeux, dégoulinantes d'amour vache. Vous êtes encore en maternelle, ai-je repris, à embêter la fille que vous aimez ? »

La brunette a rougi, puis s'est levée, le corps tendu, roide, contrôlé à l'extrême. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux, baissés, pleins d'une honte enfantine. Sa blonde chérie, elle, s'est nonchalamment adossée au mur en laissant échapper un ricanement nerveux. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, d'un rictus plein de défi. Un soupir supplémentaire m'a échappé. _Vraiment le contraire l'une de l'autre. L'amouuuuuuur est une chose imprévisible._

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tania, tu imagines Ariane faire la cour à cette brute qu'est Zaraki – ou même faire la cour, d'ailleurs ? Surtout que le bonbon rose et Iceberg l'auraient massacré... »

La jeune fille a baissé la tête, plissant ses lèvres dans une moue contrite de gamine qui a renversé le vase de maman (celui super laid qui vaut bien cher).

« Et toi, Ariane ? Tu crois que la timide – en temps normal – et surtout lesbienne Tania pourrait draguer son Capitaine ? Surtout que j'suis sûre qu'il est lui aussi homosexuel » ai-je balancé avec un sourire carnassier.

La pâle nordique, elle, détourna les yeux, affectant un air blasé parfaitement démenti par les légères rougeurs de ses joues, alors que son amie pouffait discrètement.

« J'vois pas en quoi tu peux affirmer pour autant qu'on s'plaît, marmonna-t-elle dans son inexistante barbe.

‒ Eh bien, pourquoi vous vous faites une crise de jalousie ? ai-je objecté avec une grande logique hyper classieuse.

‒ Ça t'regarde pas, merde ! a opposé inefficacement l'Autrichienne en regardant le mur.

‒ Tu-tu-tu. Laissez-moi faire. »

Exhibant bien mes poignards et mes grandes dents (ô mère-grand, pourquoi...), je les ai rapproché, puis ai positionné leurs visages sans qu'elles ne protestent, la menace étant toujours efficace peu importe sur qui. L'un penché sur la gauche, l'autre aussi d'ailleurs, les bouches au même niveau... Puis j'ai scellé mon oeuvre, et leurs lèvres, en les propulsant l'une contre l'autre. _Héhéhé...je suis un génie._

Évidemment, elles s'empressèrent de se séparer, pour me hurler dessus (mais, ayant dans ma sublime intelligence machiavélique tout prévu, mes doigts se trouvaient déjà dans mes oreilles depuis belle lurette, c'est à dire depuis deux secondes). Occupées à tester sur mon imagination visuelle leurs insultes et menaces les plus raffinées, je crois qu'elles ne s'aperçurent pas immédiatement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis le flot diminua et se coupa de lui-même, et elles se retrouvèrent à se regarder en rougissant. Deux éclats de rire simultanés retentirent, et alors que je m'autorisais un sourire de triomphe modeste, elles entrèrent prestement dans l'appartement et fermèrent la porte. Le claquement du verrou retentit dans le couloir vidé par leur précédente colère.

_Pff, jouez les entremetteuses et voilà comment on vous remercie._

* * *

...Et la fin de ce stage-là arriva. Je n'avais pas beaucoup revu mes deux amies, trop occupées qu'elles étaient à compter respectivement leurs grains de beauté et à glousser comme des poules. Je déteste l'amour, en fait, ça rend con, ridicule, et très très très vraiment ridicule aussi, et con accessoirement. Et ça fait mal. Quant à Jambe de bois...nos entraînements s'étaient espacés, ayant 'approfondi' le Kido avec Tresse. Ce qui ne servait pas à grand chose, puisque je réussissais à rater les sorts les plus simples. Mais qui sait, après tout, j'avais presque réussi à faire fluctuer mon énergie spirituelle...alors peut-être qu'un jour, dans deux cent ans, je réussirais à atteindre le niveau d'un éudiant de fin de première année.

Tresse m'avait convié dans son bureau, ce dernier jour, et j'eus la surprise de découvrir la moitié de la Division casée dans l'exiguité de la pièce. Quelques bouteilles d'alcool léger, une cuve de cocktail et des pichets de jus de fruit posés sur le bureau, recouvert pour une fois d'une longue nappe bleue, me convainquirent que je ne rêvais pas ; Tresse avait bien organisé une réception de départ ! J'étais presque émue. Presque (soulignez ce mot). Parce que la part de Shinigamis de la 4e présents ici n'étaient sûrement venus que par loyauté ou terreur envers leur Capitaine. Cependant c'était plutôt agréable, et tout compte fait, je ne regrettais pas vraiment d'avoir passé un mois ici, même si à part Jambe de bois pour me tabasser, et Tresse pour réparer les dégâts, je n'avais pas réellement vu grand monde ici. Et puis, même si elle me faisait peur, Tresse s'était chargée de moi personnellement, plutôt que ne me refiler à son Vice-Capitaine. C'était plutôt sympa, non ?

...Bon, pas la peine de me mentir, elle me faisait toujours flipper à mort. En même temps, une femme capable de terrifier à ce point le plus récalcitrant aux soins des guerriers de la 11e avec quelques mots glissés dans l'oreille... Et elle avait plus de deux mille ans, quand même ! Je fus tirée de mes pensées en voyant la rousse amputée s'approcher de moi. Vite, je pris un verre, histoire de me donner une contenance et de me concentrer sur autre chose que son irritante puissance, car je ne suis pas sûre que Tresse aurait toujours été aussi indulgente à mon égard si je saccageais son bureau et sa réception en sautant sur Jambe de bois...

« Ryôjuu-san.

‒ Jambe de bois-san, ai-je salué pour être polie.

‒ J'espère que tu reviendras vite. Je suis pressée de me battre à nouveau contre toi, et de te sentir progresser en plein combat. »

Puis elle se tut. Quant à moi, eh bien...j'étais bouche bée. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue parler autant en même temps. Et pour dire de ces trucs ! À croire qu'elle m'aimait bien. J'ai refermé la bouche et ai repris le contrôle de moi-même en entendant la Vice-Capitaine se moquer doucement de Raphaella en plaisantant sur le fait que cette dernière me considérait comme sa disciple. J'aurais vraiment tout entendu ! Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée, cette fiesta.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! » n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de me défendre - l'idée avait quelque chose d'offensant pour moi.

Puis je me suis tournée vers Jambe de bois, le sourcil de la famille, transmis de génération en génération, froncé sur mes yeux courroucés.

« Quant à toi, va faire soigner tes yeux à la 12e Division, et rapidement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre à nouveau contre une handicapée. Car si ta jambe en moins ne peut pas vraiment être considérée comme un handicap, le fait que tu te casses la gueule dès que quelque chose traîne par terre... Bah c'est pas cool, de gagner aussi facilement. »

• _Braaaavo pour ces paroles pleines de tact !_

_Oh, c'est bon, ta gueule._ La flamboyante pétasse se rembrunit un peu, et je m'attendis à l'entendre lancer un de ses sempiternels 'Je ne suis pas myope !', mais elle se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête avant de se fondre à nouveau dans la masse compact de Shinigamis, la flamme de ses cheveux permettant de la suivre à la trace. J'ai siroté mon verre, distraite. Je crois que même elle me manquera un peu... M'enfin, vu à quel point elle aimait se battre, je n'aurais pas de problème à la voir souvent. _Oh Seigneur, je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de penser. Pitié, foudroyez-moi avant que je ne meurs de honte._ Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'apportais qu'une attention réduite à la jeune femme qui me disait en riant que 'Raphaella n'arrête pas de se vanter d'avoir une élève si combattive et si pleine d'envie de progresser'. Mais mon Dieu, est-ce que tout le monde s'était ligué pour me dire à quel point Jambe de bois m'adorait/me vantait/me vantait comme inférieure à elle ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler d'une relation Maître-Disciple établie pour tout le monde sauf pour le disciple. Et je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette fille racontait à tout le monde que j'était son 'élève douée et prometteuse'... Bientôt on allait m'obliger à l'appeler par son prénom, pff.

Puis ce fut Unohana qui se dirigea vers moi de son pas fluide et léger, alors que j'éclusais un deuxième verre d'un alcool qui ressemblait à du vin, un vin très doux, et très sucré, au goût de miel¹.

« Bonjour, Hanae-san !

‒ Bonjour, Tresse-sensei, et merci pour la petite fête.

‒ Mais de rien, répondit-elle avec son doux sourire habituel, ne s'offusquant nullement de son surnom imposé. Je voulais vous parler.

‒ Je m'en doutais un peu, puisque vous êtes venue me voir, ai-je insolemment répliqué. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

‒ Eh bien, je voulais vous proposer de vous entraîner au Kido de temps en temps, après votre stage. Je le proposerais également à d'autres spécialistes de cette discipline si vous acceptez. Vous avez du mal, mais avec de la persévérance...

‒ Euh, je, pourrais-je réfléchir un peu, avant ? lui demandai-je, gênée par cette proposition incongrue.

‒ Bien sûr ! Mais n'attendez pas trop longtemps avant de me répondre... » répondit-elle, toujours souriante.

Puis elle s'éloigna, prenant le même chemin que son énervant 4e siège. Pfff, de toute façon, je savais que j'allais accepter, même si je considérais le combat perdu d'avance – j'étais vraiment une merde en Kido. Mais cette femme me faisait trop peur pour avoir l'audace de refuser.

* * *

Le début de ce mois d'octobre était exceptionnellement beau, et ce matin-là, je fus réveillée par une énorme raie de lumière chaude et veloutée en plein visage. J'ai ouvert les yeux, les ai refermé, ai abrité mon regard sous ma main, aveuglée par la luminosité. Les dernières brumes d'un nouveau cauchemar à nouveau oublié dès le réveil se dissipaient, et la lourdeur de mon coeur disparut entièrement devant un si beau soleil. J'ai sauté hors du futon pour filer sous la douche, puis j'ai enfilé une robe courte et me suis dépêchée de sortir. _Raaah, ce qu'il fait beau..._

J'ai parcouru les rues du Seireitei, ma robe bleue dansant autour de mes jambes nues au rythme de mon pas plein d'entrain. Il y avait tant encore de secteurs non visités par mon auguste personne... Aussi je me suis empressée d'aller me perdre dans les ruelles inexplorées, histoire de me faire attaquer et violer par n'importe qui, et accessoirement de m'égarer et de mettre deux jours à retrouver ma Division (j'avoue, ça m'est déjà arrivé). Je suis tombée dans une artère surchargée de Shinigamis à pied et de gens de la noblesse se promenant en litière, et un profil connu a retenu mon attention, que j'ai aussitôt assouvie en le suivant, zigzagant dans la foule, espérant, en suivant cette personne, découvrir un endroit merveilleux, ineffable, orgasmique, voire tout simplement découvrir un endroit (j'suis pas difficile). Au lieu de quoi, alors que je pensais l'avoir perdue de vue, je l'ai aperçue entrant dans un grand parc qui m'était complètement inconnu.

J'ai passé le haut portail de fer forgé, puis ai fait quelques pas dans une allée gravillonnée, détaillant les tombes parfaitement alignées à perte de vue. Ce n'était pas un parc, mais un cimetière... Et vu son emplacement, sûrement rempli principalement de Shinigamis tombés au combat. Il me rappelait ces cimetières militaires à la vaste étendue d'herbe recouverte de tombes blanches sous lesquelles reposaient d'inombrables soldats, que l'on voit dans les feuilletons policiers américains. J'ai fouillé du regard autour de moi. Quelques personnes déambulaient dans les rangées symétriques, mais nulle trace de la personne que j'avais suivi. J'ai lentement longé chaque ligne, lisant distraitement les noms et les dates sur chaque monument, parfois suivis de glorieuses épitaphes. J'ai ôté mes bottines pour sentir l'herbe fraîche entre mes orteils, et ai continué à avancer silencieusement, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs autour de moi sans apercevoir ce visage connu. Le temps passa lentement, comme il passait toujours lentement, au travers d'un tamis bouché, lorsqu'on se promenait dans ce genre d'endroits. Le soleil tapait dans mon dos, un souffle de vent secouait par saccades les branches d'hauts ifs qui me protégeaient fugitivement de la chaleur quand je passais sous leur ombre profonde, et le peu de vie qui circulait dans cet endroit quand j'étais arrivée s'enfuyait progressivement pour retrouver un monde plus vivant, plus bruyant. Nous n'étions plus que deux aussi loin que je puisse voir lorsque je suis arrivée à la moitié du cimetière.

Reconnaissant Double plate dans cette mince silhouette s'inclinant sur une petite tombe décorée, j'ai accéléré mon pas pour parvenir à sa hauteur. Elle s'est relevée en m'apercevant.

« Vous êtes l'amie de Renji, n'est-ce pas ? m'a-t-elle demandé.

‒ Il aimerait bien. Et toi, t'es Rukia Kuchiki, c'est ça ?

‒ Oui. Que me voulez-vous, paysanne ?

‒ T'aurais pas vu passer une rouquine avec une jambe de bois, y a quelque chose comme une bonne demi-heure, trois quarts d'heure ? »

Elle acquiesca, l'air curieux.

« Je la vois souvent ici, elle va voir une tombe tout au fond du cimetière. Mais si vous vouliez l'y voir, c'est raté. Elle ne reste en général qu'un quart d'heure.

‒ Ah. Bah, tant pis, ai-je répondu.

‒ Pourquoi ?

‒ Pour rien, ai-je assuré. De la simple curiosité. »

Je me suis assise sur la tombe suivante, notant le nom inscrit sur celle sur laquelle la jeune fille se recueillait. _Hisana Kuchiki... Une parente ?_ Elle contempla un instant la dalle de marbre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. J'avais eu l'impression, de loin, qu'elle parlait à la trépassée, et je semblais la déranger dans sa tâche.

« Pourquoi ce 'Il aimerait bien', au sujet de votre relation avec Renji ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

‒ Il croit être amoureux de moi parce que je l'ai dépucelé, ai-je expliqué.

‒ Et pourquoi ce ne serait-il pas le cas ? Vous semblez vous entendre, de plus vous êtes plutôt jolie.

‒ Merci. Mais c'est pas crédible, le jour précédent tu étais son grand amour, il passait son temps à diriger vers toi de longs regards mélancoliques de chiot souffreteux, et le lendemain, pof, il est fou de moi, c'est ce qu'on appelle se chercher des excuses pour ne pas avoir honte d'avoir couché avec une simple pote.

‒ Renji ? Amoureux de moi ? Je ne sais où vous allez chercher cela, paysanne, mais si nous sommes de bons amis – et rien de plus – nous passons plus notre temps à nous disputer qu'à échanger constructivement.

‒ Pour 'échanger constructivement' avec une fille qu'il aime, il faudrait qu'il ait dépassé le stade affectif d'un gosse de maternel, ai-je rétorqué à la demoiselle en souriant.

‒ Hmm..., a-t-elle réfléchi. C'est une bonne analyse. Eh bien, sur cette conversation fort intéressante, je me dois de retourner à mes occupations. »

Elle partit en shunpo – ah, je déteste ça, j'ai pas les moyens de suivre, ni même de suivre du regard – me laissant seule au beau milieu du cimetière déserté. À un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Donc ne sachant où aller pour revenir sur mes pas. Enfin bref, au bout d'une heure et demi de recherches fastidieuses, j'ai enfin réussi à sortir, épuisée et affamée. Heureusement, une gargote située non loin de l'entrée semblait placée là pour ce genre de situations, et je m'y précipitai pour me bourrer de beignets de calamar et autres saloperies, envoyant gracieusement la note à la 3e Division. Le patron m'offrit très gentiment, en plus d'une petite bouteille de Sake pour faire passer toute cette friture et d'un grand sourire, un grand plan presque incompréhensible tant il fourmillait de détails mais qui cependant m'aida grandement à retrouver mon chemin.

La veille, Kira m'avait invité à le retrouver au grand parc qui longeait notre Division. Je savais bien à présent qu'il n'était en aucun cas attiré par moi, et ces petits rendez-vous amicaux ne me provoquaient plus la moindre gêne, comme ce premier, qui d'ailleurs n'en était même pas un, ou plutôt un professionnel, puisqu'il consistait à m'emmener vadrouiller autour des autres Divisions. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions toujours pas visité les autres, mais puisque les stages étaient commencés, j'imagine que ce n'était plus d'actualité, et que je ferais connaissance avec les Capitaines restants au fur et à mesure des mois s'égrenant. De plus, j'en avais déjà rencontré deux...bien que dans des circonstances pas forcément réjouissantes pour l'un.

Mais si il y avait encore un Capitaine chez qui je ne voulais pas faire de stage, c'était bien Panda. Ce mec était un gros psychopathe, mais pas le genre qui me plaît. Et à chaque fois que je le croisais, il me fixait sans ciller avec un air gourmand qui semblait proclamer 'Je veux te disséqueeeeeer'. Sûrement à cause de mon Zampakuto... Non merci. Si il était un minimum sexy, j'dis pas, mais faudrait d'abord savoir à quoi il ressemble sous ces horreurs qu'il fout avant de savoir si il peut être qualifié de séduisant. Car je ne vois pas qui pourrait être attiré par lui avec ce grimage et ces vêtements grotesques qu'il porte en permanence. M'enfin, il y avait bien au moins une fêlée pour aimer Bourrin, et il avait déjà une fan en la personne de la toute nouvelle ex-célibataire Ariane alias Psychopathe. Alors pourquoi une autre fêlée ne serait-elle pas amoureuse de Panda ? En tout cas, ce ne serait certainement pas moi, même si il était réellement appétissant sous son attirail (cette rumeur-là venait du club des femmes Shinigamis qui, apparemment, envoyait des espionnes prendre des photos des plus intéressants spécimens mâles du Seireitei...et la petite Nemu en faisait partie, et avait, il paraît, ramené d'elle-même une photo de son maître. Oh. Je devrais peut-être les rejoindre, en fait. Qui sait, elles ont peut-être une photo de Gin, et même, j'veux bien mater les autres). Mais si c'était vrai, je ne dirais pas non à une partie de jambes en l'air, quoi qu'il devait être du genre dominant à défaut d'être sadique-anal, autrement dit pas trop mon genre. Et j'ai vu comment il traitait sa 'fille'. Pauvre petite si mignonne. J'aurais bien aimé la consoler, moi, mais des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait que quant à la consoler de cette manière, Panda s'en chargeait très bien tout seul. Faut pas oublier qu'elle est artificielle, et que pas conséquent on ne pouvait vraiment parler d'inceste. Eh... Est-ce qu'elle tient son physique des gênes de son cinglé de Capitaine-Créateur ? Si oui, alors je pense qu'en effet, je vais me glisser dans son lit un de ces quatre, moi, à ce dernier.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je connaissais Pervers aussi... En même temps, comment voulez-vous considérer sérieusement quelqu'un comme Capitaine alors que vous vous bourriez la gueule avec lui presque tous les soirs et que vous aviez déjà eu à repousser ses avances empressées ? J'suis désolée, il n'était pas du tout convaincant dans un rôle d'autorité, heureusement qu'il avait une Vice-Capitaine si efficace. Mais bon, il était plutôt marrant et sympa, et mis à part le fait que je devrais éviter en permanence les assiduités dont il me poursuivrait, ce mois-là serait sûrement génial. Quant à ses tentatives de séduction, je demanderais de l'aide à sa garde-chiourme, elle avait l'air d'avoir de l'expérience dans le domaine, en ce qui concernait l'art et la manière de refroidir un homme trop empressé.

M'enfin, je pensais, je pensais, et avec tout ça j'avais mis une autre heure à atteindre le parc. J'ai marché calmement vers le banc rituel, marmonnant des _Ôhm_ pour évacuer toutes ces pensées parasites de mon petit cerveau surchargé. Bah, j'étais presque pas en retard...

...De plus, Kira avait apparemment trouvé une compagnie salvatrice en la plantureuse personne des airbags. Airbags dont les yeux affûtés m'avaient manifestement repéré...

« Hana-chan ! Par iciiii ! »

_Oh là là, dis donc, Rangiku, merci hein, sans toi je ne vous aurais jamais trouvé, surtout que je suis à deux mètres de vous, je ne risquais pas de vous voir. _Bon, j'espère que je ne vais pas devoir me taper encore des remarques sur ce que j'ai bien pu dire à cette putain de soirée.

« Salut, Kira, Ran-chan. »

Après les avoir salué avec verve et émotion – comme il se doit - je me suis affalée sur le banc, entre eux deux, et ai allumé une clope tandis qu'ils reprenaient la discussion précédent mon arrivée et qui portait sur la nécessité de faire passer, chaque année, à tous les Capitaines, un test d'aptitudes professionnelles couplé d'un test de Q.I. et éventuellement d'un test sur les capacités à vivre en société normale. Apparemment, ils avaient une dent contre certains de leurs supérieurs... Panda en tête. Je les ai écouté déblatérer leurs raisons/récriminations pendant quelques minutes avant d'intervenir.

« Z'êtes au courant que si on faisait ça, Gin serait disqualifié d'office ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit 'apte à commander de façon humaine'. »

Deux regards inquisiteurs se tournèrent vers moi. Okaaay, prénom tabou prononcé, j'imagine ? Oh, moi et ma grande gueule... Je sens qu'on va me faire chier pendant un bon six mois avec ce que j'ai bien pu déblatérer comme conneries en étant bourrée. Rangiku et Kira échangèrent un deuxième regard entendu. _Quoi, j'ai encore rougi ? C'est juste qu'il fait chaud._ Ouais, c'est parce que j'ai trop chaud, quand il fait chaud j'ai des bouffées de chaleur, et ça me fait rougir, c'est juste pour ça (ton très crédible, très très crédible, et pas cher...bref, tout le monde me croit).

Il se tournèrent vers moi, toussotèrent de concert, semblèrent délibérer silencieusement un moment puis se décidèrent ; c'est Rangiku qui me passerait sous le fil de son hâchoir.

« Hum, Hanae... En parlant de ça... Tu es sûre que tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Gin ?

‒ ...Écoutez, tous les deux, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire en étant bourrée...

‒ C'est surtout ce que t'as dit en dormant, en fait, fus-je interrompue par la blonde.

‒ ...Mais au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, je fantasme sur la moitié du Seireitei, toi y compris, Rangiku, finis-je comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Ça devait être la nuit Ichimaru, un point c'est tout.

‒ Aha, donc il te plaît ? ricana la blonde, satisfaite de m'avoir prise dans un piège dont je me foutais complètement. Mais bon, si ça lui faisait plaisir.

‒ Il est super bandant, tu n'es pas d'accord ? ai-je sournoisement demandé. Cependant, c'est pas le premier sur ma liste, je te rassure, Ran-chan. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le piquer.

‒ Saute-lui dessus si tu veux, Hana-chan, m'assura-t-elle. De mon côté, il n'y a pas de problèmes, si c'est quelqu'un de très important pour moi, je ne l'aime que comme un frère, et certainement pas de cette manière. »

_Héhé, cool._ Hé... Depuis quand j'avais l'intention de lui sauter dessus ! Non, pas bien, vilaine Hanae, on ne saute pas sur le grand méchant sexy loup.

• _C'pas beau de se mentir._

_J'écoute paaas !_ D'ailleurs, profitons-en pour mettre les choses au point avec les deux hurluberlus qui me servaient de proches.

« Bon, j'en ai marre qu'on me parle de Gin, je le supporte déjà bien assez quand il me refile sa putain de paperasse mes rares jours de congé. Et puis franchement, si on pouvait arrêter de me saouler avec ce que je peux bien dire en soirée, hein, ce serait sympa. »

...Et c'est ainsi que la conversation embraya sur la charge de travail prépondérante au rôle de sous-fifre. Mais en somme, et malgré des sujets de discussion particulièrement déprimants, ce fut une bonne après-midi. Aussi, pour fêter cette bonne journée, ai-je décidé de m'achever en me perdant encore une fois... Enfin, en retournant au petit restaurant de rue où je m'étais régalée le midi même. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'exception confirme la règle, les miracles arrivent quand on s'y attend le moins, je ne me suis pas perdue sur la route !

J'aurais peut-être dû. Eh oui, car comme j'ai tout pour moi, entre autres une beauté éclatante, une intelligence fulgurante et un super sens de l'orientation, figurez-vous que je possède également une chance incroyable ! Oui, vous avez gagné (mes félicitations uniquement, j'suis fauchée), quelqu'un m'avait précédé à la gargote, et ce quelqu'un ? Encore gagné, c'était mon _cher_ (ton sensuel bien que très énervé) Capitaine. Je suis donc restée comme deux ronds de flan à l'angle de la rue, hésitant à partir en courant ou à continuer mon chemin comme si de rien n'était et comme si je n'avais pas du tout eu l'intention de venir manger ici.

Bah, il paraît qu'il faut saisir le taureau par les couilles, un truc comme ça, en gros ça veut dire qu'il faut prendre les devants pour gagner, encore une expression espagnole à coup sûr (j'aime bien les clichés, genre la corrida c'est que espagnol, et les combats de chien c'est que dans Pokemon), donc autant y aller. Ah ouais mais pourquoi déjà ? Non, parce que prendre les parties d'un taureau dans ta menotte, ça sert à que dalle si il menace pas de te tuer là en fait, et j'ai rien à gagner à prendre les devants... Remarque, si je rebrousse chemin, je serais carrément ridicule.

Ouais, c'est une bonne raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? ai-je attaqué en guise de préambule.

‒ Je suis moi aussi ravi de te revoir, ma petite Hana-chan, a-t-il répondu tout en souriant. Pour répondre à ta question fort pertinente, j'ai reçu sur mon bureau, tout à l'heure, une curieuse facture et il m'a semblé de bon ton d'aller m'enquérir de l'identité de celui qui s'offrait des repas gratuits aux frais de la Division. Ce cher monsieur allait me décrire la jeune femme qui est venue ici ce midi lorsque tu nous as interrompu, bien que je n'aie que rarement connu auparavant d'interruption moins dérangeante. Oh, tiens ? Tu rougis, Hana-chan. »

• _Hinhin, oui, tiens, tu rougis, Hana-chan. Est-ce parce que manifestement il sait que c'est toi et se fout de ta gueule, ou est-ce pour ce chaaaarmant compliment à peine dissimulé ?_ ricana ma conscience, ajoutant à mon trouble.

Ah, oui, en effet, sa présence ici s'explique bien, là. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la facture arriverait si _vite_ !

Mais quel cauchemar que ces deux-là réunis ensemble. J'ai retenu une pique acerbe contre mon cancer mental, car en général je les dis à haute voix sans vraiment m'en rendre compte (ah, je crois que je comprends certains regards narquois en y repensant).

« C'est bon, joue pas au con, tu sais très bien que c'est moi la jeune femme en question, au moins depuis que je suis arrivée. J'vois pas qui serait assez suicidaire pour faire ça à part moi. J'dois faire quoi pour me faire pardonner ? Remplir tes dossiers ? J'le fais déjà. »

J'ai mentalement fermé les yeux en attendant la douleur tranchante qui ne tarderait pas à séparer un membre quelconque de sa place naturelle. Mais rien n'arriva, à part un surplus de sourire carnassier guère étonnant.

« Fais-moi juste le plaisir de dîner avec moi, me répondit-il finalement.

‒ Et c'est moi qui paie ou c'est la 3e Division ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer.

‒ Oh, c'est une réunion de travail, donc disons qu'on enverra la note à Genryusai Yamamoto ? »

J'ai ricané. _Mais quelle bonne idée !_ Puis les effluves alléchants des beignets finirent de me convaincre et je m'assis à côté de lui.

« Alors, mmh, ton prochain stage est sous les ordres du Capitaine Aizen ?

‒ Mmmoui, ai-je acquiescé en avalant une grosse bouchée. Mais ça devrait bien se passer, j'l'aime bien Aizen, même si il est trop gentil pour être honnête. De toute façon, il sait que je sais qu'il est bizarre, donc il est un peu protecteur avec moi – une réaction très logique pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'imagine. Perso je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi, au lieu de jouer au grand frère, il ne me bute pas et ne cache pas mon corps en lambeaux quelque part, mais j'vais pas m'en plaindre. »

Mon Capitaine m'a lancé un regard étrange avant de retourner prestement à son repas, pour faire mine de rien j'imagine, 'Non non, je n'ai juste pas du tout paru suspect là, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hana-chan', bref, de quoi être encore plus suspect.

« J'espère juste qu'il attendra que je crève avant de tuer tout le monde en riant machiavéliquement. De toute manière, vu que je n'arrive pas à enfiler une culotte sans me casser la gueule, mon premier Hollow me butera sûrement. D'ailleurs, ai-je rajouté après une seconde de réflexion, je n'aurais pas déjà dû partir en mission dans le monde réel ? Ils attendent quoi ? Mon Shikai ?

‒ Les Instances Supérieures doivent juger qu'il faudra bien ça pour contrebalancer ta maîtrise inexistante du Kido, m'informa l'homme d'un ton amusé.

‒ C'pas d'ma faute si quand je lance un sort, il décide de m'attaquer moi plutôt que mon adversaire ! » m'énervai-je. »

Je me suis enfermée dans un silence boudeur. Je m'attendais à une remarque sarcastique de ma conscience, à défaut d'une de Gin, mais rien ne vint troubler mon accès de gaminerie. Je m'adoucis toute seule au bout d'un moment, amollie par la bouffe et la présence chaude à côté de moi. La soirée passa tout aussi vite que la journée, sans plus d'incidents notable, la conversation restant superficielle et légère.

Le ciel était noir quand nous partîmes. J'amorçai un mouvement pour suivre mon compagnon puis me ravisai et revins en arrière. Une description rapide fut glissée à l'oreille du cuisinier au cas où Vieux viendrait demander qui donc avait envoyé cette aberrante facture à son bureau. Puis j'ai trottiné pour rejoindre l'homme qui m'attendait, grande tache noire et blanche dans la pénombre de la nuit.

« Je lui ai donné une description à donner à Yamamoto au cas où il enverrait quelqu'un, ai-je devancé la question qu'il avait au bout des lèvres.

‒ Qui ?

‒ Oh, personne en particulier, juste un mec habillé un peu comme toi, avec une tête de coincé et une déco moche dans les cheveux. »

J'ai ricané toute seule puis suis partie rejoindre mon studio et surtout mon bon matelas bienfaisant, parce que j'avais un peu mal au cul quand même.

J'ai rapidement plongé dans le sommeil, priant pour ne pas rêver de Gin, et pour ne pas faire de cauchemar. Ces deux voeux ne furent exaucés ni l'un ni l'autre.

_C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner, et alors que tous les Shinigamis présents étaient allés se régaler, je restais à mon bureau pour finir de remplir les papiers que mon cher Capitaine m'avait refilé, comme à son habitude (vous croyez quoi ? Que les papiers dont je suis toujours surchargée étaient uniquement ceux qui m'étaient dévolus via mon poste ? Non, il refile tous ses papiers à ses subordonnés). D'ailleurs, ledit Capitaine paresseux pointa le bout de son nez de son bureau privé et parut surpris de se voir en si bonne compagnie._

« _Hana-chan ? Tu es encore là ?_

‒ _La faute à qui ? ai-je grommelé._

‒ _Bah, laisse ça pour l'instant, je les refilerais à quelqu'un d'autre, viens manger avec moi plutôt, j'ai pris trop de choses, Ran-chan devait me rejoindre mais elle s'est désistée._

‒ _Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

‒ _Hmm... a-t-il réfléchi. Deux bentôs surchargés de sushis et de makis avec une tonne de gingembre et de wasabi, des brochettes et en dessert... De la glace au citron vert. »_

_Miam ! Mes yeux se sont écarquillés et j'ai couru dans son bureau pour m'attabler avant qu'il ne change d'avis, un grand sourire extatique et gourmand de gamine suspendu à mes lèvres. Il avait fait exprès de prendre mes trucs préférés ? À moins qu'il n'ait des goûts aussi simples que les miens. Mais peu de personnes partageaient à la fois mon amour pour le gingembre mariné, le wasabi et la glace au citron vert. Mais si c'était la première solution, comment aurait-il pu savoir mes goûts ? Pour la glace, peut-être m'avait-il entendu parler de ma mort, car j'avais sûrement dû, comme à mon habitude, mentionner les détails inutiles genre ce que je mangeais à ce moment-là, mais pour le reste ? M'aurait-il espionné, le bougre ?_

_Je réfléchissais, perdue dans les circonvolutions de mes cheminements. Cependant, toutes ces pensées disparurent aussitôt, refoulées dans mon subconscient, lorsqu'il déballa l'exquis repas et que l'odeur des brochettes chaudes me monta au nez. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, l'une d'elles, au boeuf et au fromage, était déjà à moitié engouffrée dans ma bouche._

_« Eeeeeuhm..., ai-je marmonné, pivoine. Désolée... »_

_Un grand éclat de rire m'a interrompu, me donnant envie de descendre six pieds sous terre, et cette fois définitivement. J'ai fini d'avaler la viande tendre et chaude, avant de reposer la baguette de bois parfaitement propre, puis, alors que je baissais les yeux, ne savant trop où me mettre et comment réagir, il a tendu sa main pour essuyer un peu de sauce au coin de mes lèvres – ou plutôt sur toute la partie inférieure de mon visage. J'ai rougi encore un peu plus, puis ai souri alors qu'il agitait un sushi sous mes yeux comme un enfant agiterait un sachet de cacahuètes devant l'enclos des singes. Je l'ai happé d'un coup, léchant ses doigts au passage, puis ai mâché la pièce, le riz gonflant mes joues (et voilà une nouvelle découverte sur mon incroyable vie ; j'aime bouffer comme un hamster). Autrement dit, je fais un truc super sexy, puis je bousille tout en me goinfrant comme une gosse affamée._

_J'ai saisi un bâtonnet surchargé de poulet avant de le lui tendre en piquetant ses lèvres avec le bout pointu. Il a posé ses doigts sur mon poignet pour m'empêcher de bouger puis a commencé à arracher des morceaux de viande avec ses crocs, longeant le côté jusqu'à arriver à ma main dont il a mordillé chaque doigt pour les nettoyer de la graisse qui s'y était déposée. J'ai saisi une deuxième brochette pour occuper mes mains qui fourmillaient soudain, alors qu'il finissait la sienne, puis il a passé la pulpe de son pouce sur mes lèvres maculées avant de la porter à sa bouche. J'ai fixé cette dernière, hypnotisée, avant de retenir un léger rire ; il avait, lui aussi, laissé déborder la sauce abondante sur sa joue. Ça donnait à son sourire carnassier un côté gamin proprement adorable. Je me suis penchée et ai pointé ma langue pour le débarbouiller à ma façon, me montrant plus audacieuse que je ne l'avais jamais été en étant sobre. Je l''ai glissée sur ses lèvres, immisçant cette dernière entre elles, les caressant des miennes. Gin a placé ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me retenir contre lui, effleurant ma peau découverte de son autre main, approfondissant le baiser que j'avais initié. Le repas fut rapidement oublié, mis à part quand il le jeta par terre pour m'allonger sur le bois dur de son bureau, se pressant contre moi et nous déshabillant lentement, ponctuant chaque vêtement ôté de caresses lentes et sensuelles. Je ne retenais plus mes gémissements d'extase depuis un moment quand il me pénétra enfin, et je ne tardai pas à m'arc-bouter de plaisir contre lui. Il m'emporta à des faîts de félicité comme je n'en avais jamais connu, puis les vagues s'apaisèrent et nous nous reposâmes, nus et transpirants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_Puis une main frappa à la porte. Sans que nous ayions eu le temps d'entreprendre un seul geste pour nous recouvrir, elle s'entrouvrit, laissant passer le visage d'un homme que je connaissais bien. Le visage dur et calculateur, aux yeux gris et froids, encadrés de cheveux brun-roux maintenus en arrière à renfort de laque, d'un homme que je haïssais._

_« Eh bien, eh bien, Hanae Sakurabana, je vois qu'on baise avec n'importe quoi, petite pute ? Mais pour moi, tu ne veux pas écarter les jambes ? Allez, sois gentille. »_

_Je me suis tournée vers Gin. Il m'a souri tristement, puis s'est lentement dissous dans l'air de mon cauchemar. L'homme s'est approché de moi, et j'ai sauté derrière le bureau, illusoire rempart contre mes terreurs enfantines. J'étais à nouveau une enfançonne de cinq ans, aux yeux terrifiés dissimulés derrière de longues mèches noires, au visage blafard de peur, aux lèvres tremblantes et au ventre noué. Il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a tiré hors de ma cachette, me traînant sur le sol, puis a déboutonné son pantalon avec un grand rictus pervers._

_« T'oublieras pas de rapporter à ta salope de soeur, petite conne, histoire qu'elle sache ce qui t'attend si elle se refuse à obéir à son père, a-t-il craché avant de m'écarter les jambes de force._

‒ _Seishi ! cria une voix horrifiée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !_

‒ _Tiens, Fumiko, a ricané l'homme. Ma chère soeur. Moi qui commençait justement à te trouver gênante. »_

_Il s'est dirigé, un flingue à la main, vers la belle femme rousse qui restait dans l'entrée, le visage empreint d'une horreur incommensurable. Le regard bleu foncé de ma tante devint vague, comme sous l'emprise de la drogue, lorsqu'il inséra le canon dans sa bouche et plaça ses doigts sur la détente, relevant la sécurité de ses mains gantées. Puis une assourdissante détonation retentit, comme un pétard qui explose, et le corps mort s'écroula à terre, laissant derrière lui une traînée rouge et rose, avant de disparaître comme mon Capitaine l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant._

_J'étais tétanisée, incapable de bouger lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi. Je recouvrai l'usage de mon corps uniquement lorsqu'il se coucha sur moi, pédalant de toute la force de mes petites jambes pour me reculer et échapper à son poids oppressant. Une main agile se glissa entre mes cuisses alors que l'autre serrait mon cou._

_J'ai fermé les yeux très fort en espérant me réveiller, et un bruit mouillé parvint à mes oreilles bourdonnantes, répété une bonne dizaine de fois, comme des baisers moites. Un gargouillement sortit de la gorge de l'homme alors que sa poigne se relâchait et que son corps pesait sur moi de tout son poids. Il a roulé sur le côté en essayant d'attraper quelque chose dans son dos. J'ai levé les yeux vers ma soeur, qui tenait dans sa main un poignard à la lame rouge, et qui me regardait fixement, les yeux hallucinés et le teint blême. Puis ce fut mon corps qui disparut lentement, et j'ai fermé les yeux sur le visage mort de mon géniteur, une odeur de brochettes chaudes et de fromage persistant encore autour de moi._

J'ai ouvert les yeux sur le plafond immaculé, sentant encore cette délicieuse odeur, seul souvenir tangible de mon rêve où s'embrouillaient de vagues impressions, bien que très fortes, de violence, de sexe et de meurtre, et où je sentais encore la présence de Gin. Comme d'habitude, à peine le cauchemar finissait qu'il s'enfouissait à nouveau au plus profond de mon inconscient. Mais l'odeur si appétissante de la nourriture rôdait toujours autour de moi, si forte que j'avais l'impression que ce fumet délicieux provenait de réelles brochettes qui auraient atterri on ne sait comment dans mon studio.

J'ai humé l'air appétissant en souhaitant rester encore un peu dans ces entre-deux-eaux délicieusement parfumées. Mais un bruit, un raclement, emplit soudain la pièce, me dérangeant dans ma rêverie gourmande. J'ai rouvert les yeux, agacée, puis décontenancée et enfin curieuse en constatant que l'odeur ne s'évanouissait pas. Le raclement s'est répété. J'ai tourné la tête afin de discerner l'origine du bruit. Et j'ai sursauté en apercevant Hone, installée au beau milieu de la pièce, en train de préparer un monceau de brochettes sur une machine à grillades portative. Et... Oui ! Ce n'était pas le seul élément nutritif de mon rêve que je voyais là ! _Ah, Hone chérie, que ferais-je sans toi._

J'ai bâillé bruyamment avant de m'asseoir d'un mouvement de hanches pour regarder d'un oeil fort intéressé le bon miam-miam que ma super copine la pétasse aux yeux _roses_ (beurk caca) me préparait.

• _T'es au courant que les gens normaux ne mangent pas ça au petit déjeuner ?_

_Et alors ? L'essentiel, c'est d'avoir le ventre plein !_ Hone m'a salué d'un geste du majeur et d'un grand rictus amical alors que je rampais péniblement sur le sol pour rejoindre la bouffe, le corps perclu de courbatures (allez donc comprendre), sans doute provoquées par ce cauchemar insaisissable. Je me suis douloureusement redressée à nouveau, avec beaucoup moins de classe que précédemment, les douleurs ne m'étant pas encore parvenues au cerveau à ce moment. J'ai tendu une main vers le monceau de victuailles appétissantes pour me voir rabrouée d'une bonne tape sèche... _Okay, il faut attendre qu'elle ait fini de tout cuire en plus ? Elle est au courant qu'il y en a qui vont refroidir (moi y compris) ? Pétasse, va._

« _C'est qui, ce grand blondinet avec qui tu étais hier soir ?_

‒ Gin ? En l'occurence, ce serait plutôt un grand blancinet, ai-je remarqué distraitement, mon attention toute entière attirée par la manne odorante qui cuisait. C'est mon Capitaine. Pourquoi ?

‒ _Je l'ai déjà vu. Il était là lorsque je t'ai purifié. Je t'avais suivi pour vérifier que tout se passait bien et je l'ai aperçu avant de décamper._

‒ Oui, lui aussi t'a déjà vu, mais il ne semble pas vouloir nous dénoncer, ai-je clarifié. Ne t'en fais pas_._ »

Elle m'a observé un moment, a semblé retenir une question – pitié, j'en ai soupé des insinuations calomnieuses – puis est retournée à ses brochettes. J'en ai profité pour en chaparder une tandis qu'elle semblait réfléchir, sourcils froncés sur ses grands yeux en amande. _Mmh, dé-li-cieux._ Ah, je me régalais. Curieusement, lorsque j'en repris une deuxième, puis une troisième, une dixième, etc., elle ne se contenta plus que d'un léger regard réprobateur.

Et c'est dans un état béat de pourlèchements de babines et de ventre surrempli par la quantité effarante de nourriture que je m'étais enfilée que je suis sortie rejoindre la 3e Division, habillée d'un kimono qui curieusement me semblait un poil serré au niveau du bide... Quoi que ce n'était pas si curieux que ça, en fait.

Ma joie de vivre dégringola toutefois subitement à des profondeurs abyssales lorsque j'aperçus mon bureau disparaissant sous une montagne de dossiers. C'est en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme que je me suis assise et ai saisi mon pinceau pour barbouiller les feuilles de mes gribouillis infâmes de fille habituée au stylo bic.

Un frottement sur mon épaule me fit abandonner mon travail. J'ai tourné la tête pour apercevoir un Gin sauvage assis sur la table derrière moi, en train de tirailler pensivement sur la bretelle de soutien-gorge que mon kimono un peu trop lâche laissait apercevoir. Un très léger contorsionnement supplémentaire me permit de constater la couleur de ladite bretelle, un très _joli_ rose saumon brillant (Gin sauvage utilise Soutif de la Honte ! C'est très efficace ! Cela rend Hanae confus !). Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remarque mes sous-vêtements uniquement quand ils étaient immondes ? Sûrement parce que quand ils étaient noirs, ça ne servait à rien de jouer avec, alors que là ça me foutait la honte – et me faisait rougir comme une pivoine (Hanae est confus ! Sa folie lui inflige des dégâts !). Puis il releva les yeux, les riva dans les miens et me tendit un grand sourire chaleureux, histoire de me plonger encore plus dans des abîmes d'idées suicidaires et me faire mouiller ma petite culotte (Gin sauvage utilise Sourire Ravageur ! Hanae est amoureux !).

« Hum, c'est bon, lâche ça, s'te plaît. »

Seule réaction du Gin sauvage : tirer plus fort en montrant toutes ses dents pointues en un grand sourire flippant, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur la traîtresse bretelle (Hanae est amoureux de Gin sauvage ! L'amour empêche Hanae d'attaquer ! Gin sauvage utilise Intimidation ! C'est très efficace ! Hanae est K.O. ! Utiliser un autre Pokemon ?). J'ai reporté mon regard sur mes dossiers, ai saisi le pinceau que j'avais posé un instant, puis ai recommencé à tracer d'une main tremblante les caractères compliqués, mine de rien. Je n'arrivais même plus à le regarder. Restes de mes rêves étranges de cette nuit, j'imagine... J'avais la chair de poule et bien trop chaud à la fois. Des images légèrement osées (voire carrément pornos) s'amusaient à galoper derrière mes yeux et des zizis géants devaient clignoter dans mes pupilles. De l'autre côté, je me sentais franchement mal à l'aise et le nom de personnes à qui je n'avais pas repensé depuis pas loin de dix ans effleurait mon esprit. Comme celui de mon père, par exemple... Je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose le concernant, ma mémoire était floue durant mes sept ou huit premières années. Mais je me souvenais très bien qu'il avait fait du mal à ma mère et à ma soeur aînée, et je le détestais. Allez donc comprendre comment, dans mon esprit tordu, l'adorable psychopathe assis derrière moi et mon cancrelat puant de géniteur s'étaient retrouvés liés de manière aussi curieuse. Et moi qui pensait que rien ne pourrait être pire que d'avoir le slip dégoulinant dès qu'il était à moins de dix mètres...

Bref, j'étais mal barrée.

* * *

**L****E MOT DE LA FIN**

¹Les bretons auront reconnu le chouchen, les autres reconnaîtront plutôt l'hydromel, mais en fait c'est exactement la même chose.

Waouh, eh, ça va bien faire six mois que Hanae est arrivée à la Soul Society !

Vieux : Yamamoto.

Iceberg : Yuki (OC).

Soi Plate/Plate Fon : Soi Fon.

Tresse : Unohana.

Jambe de bois : Raphaella (OC).

Banquise : Byakuya.

Pervers : Kyoraku.

Glaçonnet : Hitsugaya.

Bourrin : Kenpachi.

Panda : Mayuri.

Double plate : Rukia.


End file.
